Tat oder Wahrheit
by Thiuri
Summary: Einige Schüler feiern eine Silvesterparty und entschließen sich, ein kleines Spiel zu spielen... Ein bisschen Slash, ein bißchen was lustiges....
1. Kapitel 1

**Name:** Tat oder Wahrheit?

**Verbrochen von:** Thiuri

**Kommentare, Lob, Heuler an:** Thiuri@gmx.de

**Rating:** PG-13 (ich denke mal, das kommt hin...)

**Disclaimer:** Thiuri: Alles meins!

Rowling: *räusper* Mach mal die Augen zu!

Thiuri: Okay....

Rowling: Das, was du jetzt siehst, gehört dir.

Thiuri: *schnüff* 

Ihr kennt das ja, gelle?! :-)

**Warning:** Slash (aber nicht nur, und auch noch nicht in diesem Kapitel...) Und wie üblich, für plötzlich auftretende Draco-Sympathie-Bekundungen, Werwolfverwandlungen und unkontrollierte Kicheranfälle fragen Sie bitte den Zaubertränkelehrer Ihres Vertrauens. Best viewed with open eyes and a brain Version 1.0 or above!

So, nun geht's aber endlich los mit:

_**Tat oder Wahrheit?**_

_**Kapitel 1: **„Und ich hatte mich doch so auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut..."_

Der Jahreswechsel wurde in Hogwarts noch nie besonders zelebriert. Anders als bei den Muggeln war es in der Zauberer-Welt nicht üblich, das neue Jahr mit einem Feuerwerk zu begrüßen. Einige Familien veranstalteten zwar kleine Silversterpartys, aber wirklich verbreitet war diese Tradition jedoch nicht. Auch dieses Silvester begann im fast ausgestorbenen Hogwarts sehr beschaulich...

„Spielst du mit mir eine Runde Schach?"Ron hatte sich im großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin niedergelassen und beäugte sein neues Schachspiel, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

„Schon wieder?" antwortete Harry gelangweilt. „Du hast mich heute doch schon vier Mal besiegt!"

„Ach, komm schon! Bitte!"quengelte der Rothaarige. „Ausser dir spielt doch keiner mit mir. Ginny kann es einfach nicht, Hermione mag kein Zauberschach und sonst ist keiner da!"

„Dann warte halt bis nach den Ferien, dann kannst du Dean oder Seamus fragen", sagte Harry und blätterte eine Seite in _Die besten Quidditch-Strategien der letzten 200 Jahre_ um.

„Das dauert doch noch ewig! Ich will aber jetzt spielen! Bitte! Nur noch ein Mal!" Ron konnte nerviger sein, als ein Kleinkind an einer Supermarktkasse, das unbedingt noch Bonbons haben wollte. 

„Man hätte dir lieber einen Schachcomputer schenken sollen..."Harry dachte an das kleine Gerät, das Dudley vor einigen Jahren zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und das nur zwei Tage später aus dem Fenster flog, weil er immer verlor.

„Einen was?"

„Muggelkram, vergiss es einfach."Harry vergrub seine Nase wieder in seinem Buch und Ron musste sich damit begnügen, seine Schafiguren alleine auf dem Brett hin und her zu schieben.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich der Eingang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschatfsraum und Hermione kletterte hinein, dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonagall. Harry sprang erschrocken auf, sein Buch fiel auf den Boden. Gryffindors Hauslehrerin betrat den Gemeinschatfsraum ihres Hauses normalerweise nur in Notfällen (oder wenn die Quidditch-Siegesfeiern bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gingen). 

„Professor, was ist passiert?"

„Nichts, Mr. Potter, was Sie beunruhigen müsste. Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder, ich möchte Ihnen nur erzählen, was Sie heute Abend tun werden."

„Tun, wieso? Wir haben nichts getan, was eine Strafarbeit rechtfertigen würde!" ereiferte sich Ron.

„Ich rede auch nicht von einer Strafarbeit, Mr. Weasley,"erwiderte McGonagall, „Ich habe andere Pläne für Sie.

Ich habe es Miss Granger auf dem Weg hierher schon erzählt. Vielleicht möchte Sie es Ihnen erklären." 

„Ich weiß, ihr werdet es nicht gut finden,"begann Hermione. „aber in Hogwarts ist es Tradition, dass alle Siebtklässler, die in den Weihnachtsferien im Schloss geblieben sind, den Jahreswechsel gemeinsam feiern. Sozusagen als letzte große Party vor den Prüfungen."

„Wieso sollte uns das nicht gefallen? Partys sind doch klasse."warf Harry ein.

„Find ich auch!" Ron nickte begeistert. „Aber wäre es nicht schöner, so eine Party nach den Ferien zu machen? Ich meine, wir sind doch nur zu dritt."

Professor McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Erstens, Mr. Weasley, feiert man den Jahreswechsel wie der Name schon sagt, am 31. Dezember und das ist nunmal in den Ferien. Und zweitens scheinen Sie Miss Granger nicht richtig zugehört zu haben. Sie sagte _alle Siebtklässler_. Das schließt Ihre Mitschüler aus den anderen Häusern auch ein."

„Aber außer uns sind nur ein paar Slytherins da. Ich will nicht mit Malfoy feiern!"Bei diesem Gedanken zog Harry ein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas besonders ekliges gegessen.

Hermione schaute ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich sagte doch, es wird euch nicht gefallen..."

„Sie werden es dennoch tun! Ich denke, es ist eine gute Gelegenheit, Ihren privaten Kleinkrieg aus der Welt zu schaffen."

„Es wird ihn eher noch vergrößern,"grummelte Ron.

„Aber sie hat Recht, Ron!"Hermione hatte ihren Schulsprecher-Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Ein bißchen zwischen-häusliche Gemeinschaft kann nicht schaden. Und wenn es gar nicht klappt,"fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Harry und Ron zu meckern anfangen wollten, „dann können wir die Slytherins ja aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum rauswerfen."

„Eine gute Einstellung, Miss Gra-"

„Was meinst du mit _aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum rauswerfen_? Die wollen doch nicht etwa herkommen?!"Jetzt war Ron aufgesprungen und starrte Hermione und seine Lehrerin ungläubig an.

„Ganz genau, Mr. Weasley, ihre kleine Feier wird hier stattfinden. Unsere Räumlichkeiten sind doch etwas gemütlicher als die ihrer Mitschüler aus Slytherin."

Harry gab ihr Recht. Nach seinem kurzen Besuch im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in seinem zweiten Schuljahr hatte er diesen als nicht sehr gemütlich in Erinnerung behalten.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini und Miss Parkison müssen jeden Moment hier eintreffen," fuhr McGonagall fort. „Ich denke, dieser Raum sollte noch entsprechend dekoriert werden."

Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabes erschienen einige bunte Luftballons, die wie riesige Seifenblasen durch den Raum schwebten, eine Girlande, die aus vielen Hogwartswappen bestand, spannte sich quer durch den Raum, das Licht schien ein wenig gedämpfter und die großen bequemen Sessel verschwanden ebenso wie die Tische. Stattdessen erschienen viele große weiche Sitzkissen im Raum und ein großer Tisch stand an einer Wand.

„Natürlich haben die Hauselfen auch etwas für Ihr leibliches Wohl vorbereitet."Wie auf Kommando erschienen Schüsseln, Teller und Töpfe mit Speisen und einige Flaschen Butterbier und Limonade.

„Ja, ich denke, so können Sie feiern. Ah, ich glaube, da sind Ihre Mitschüler," fügte sie hinzu, als es am Eingang klopfte. „Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte den Eingang öffnen!"

Hermione tat, wie geheißen und durch das Portrait-Loch kletterten Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson herein, die drein blickten, als würden sie dazu gezwungen werden, Hagrids Knallrümpfige Kröter zu streicheln. Vor dem Portrait stand ein nicht minder begeisterter Snape. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Schüler herbringen müssen, da diese alleine sicher nicht gekommen wären.

„Professor, Sie sind sich sicher, dass dies nicht ein verfrühter Aprilscherz ist?"Ron startete einen letzten Versuch, seine Hauslehrerin umzustimmen. „Sie hatten doch gesagt, es wäre keine Strafarbeit. Mir sieht das ganz nach einer aus!"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen schönen Abend!" Der Tonfall MyGonagall's Worte ließ eher auf einen Befehl, denn auf einen Wunsch schließen.

„ _Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen schönen Abend!_"äffte Ron seine Lehrerin an, als diese den Raum verlassen hatte. „Sicher... entferne einer die Pestbeulen aus diesem Raum, dann kann der Spaß beginnen."

„Ich glaube kaum, Wiesel,"sagte Draco gelangweilt, „dass du das Narbengesicht und das Schlammblut aus eurem Gemeinschaftsraum werfen kannst. So leid es mir auch tut..."Pansy kicherte und schaute Malfoy bewundernd an.

„Halt einfach dein dreckiges Maul, Malfoy."sagte Harry und nahm sich eine Flasche Butterbier vom Tisch. „Ron, ich glaube, ein Schachspiel klingt jetzt sehr verlockend."

Der Angesprochene nahm sich ebenfalls ein Butterbier und setzte sich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick zu Malfoy und Pansy zu seinem Freund. „Die sollen bloß nicht auf die Idee kommen, hier irgendwas anzufassen,"grummelte er, während er das Schachspiel aufbaute.

„Keine Sorge!" schnappte Pansy. „Ich will mir hier ja nicht die Pest holen." Sie ging Malfoy hinterher, der das gryffindorsche Bücherregal begutachtete und legte ihren Arm um diesen.

„Scheint ja nicht so zu laufen, wie sich unsere Hauslehrer das gedacht haben." Blaise schaute Hermione erwartungsvoll an.

„Snape und MyGonagall haben sich das gar nicht ausgedacht. Das war 1785 der damalige Schulleiter. Steht in-"

„_Hogwarts, A History_, ich weiß,"grinste Blaise. „Magst du auch ein Butterbier?"Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drückte er Hermione eine Flasche in die Hand.

„Danke," sagte sie verdutzt.

„Dafür nicht!"erwiderte Blaise. „Komm, wenn unsere lieben Mitschüler einen auf stur machen wollen, dann können wir wenigstens einen netten Abend haben."Damit zog er sie zu ein paar Kissen und ließ sich darauf nieder. 

Als Ginny eine halbe Stunde später den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, hatte sich das Bild kaum geändert. Ron und Harry spielten Schach (Ron war dabei, zu gewinnen), Draco und Pansy standen am Bücherregal (Draco blätterte in _101 Dinge, die Sie über Verwirrungstränke wissen müssen_ und Pansy klebte quasi an ihm) und Blaise und Hermione unterhielten sich. 

„Was geht denn hier vor?"fragte sie erstaunt.

„Wir müssen Silvester feiern, das siehst du doch,"antwortete Ron und schlug einen von Harry's Springern.

„Eine Silversterfeier hatte ich mir eigentlich anders vorgestellt. Und wieso müsst ihr?"

„Geht dich nichts an, Zwerg,"schnarrte Draco ohne von dem Buch aufzublicken. Pansy kicherte wieder.

Ginny zog die Stirn kraus. „Was macht _der_ Kerl hier?"

„Komm rüber, ich erkläre dir alles,"warf Hermione schnell ein.

Ginny setzte sich zu ihr und Blaise und ließ sich von den beiden die Umstände der Feier schildern.

„Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee.... Meint ihr, ich darf bei euch bleiben? Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, den Abend alleine zu verbringen."

„Meinetwegen gerne!"antwortete Blaise schnell und zwinkerte Ginny zu.

„Danke. Und ich hab da auch schon eine Idee, wie eure Feier ein bißchen lustiger wird. Hannah Abbot hat mir mal von einem Muggelspiel erzählt..."

Während Ginny erzählte, nahm Blaise's Gesicht einen immer erfreuteren Audruck an.

„Klasse Spiel!" sagte er, als Ginny fertig war. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Muggel sowas erfunden haben. Draco wird es gefallen."Er grinste. 

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Ron und Harry so begeistert sein werden."

„Ach komm schon, 'Mione,"Ginny grinste ebenfalls. „Das wird doch sicher lustig. Bevor wir den ganzen Abend hier rumsitzen und gar nichts tun... Ich hol' Harry und mein Bruderherz, Blaise, du bist für deine Freunde zuständig!"

„Was soll das heißen, ihr wollt was spielen?"Ron war nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, seiner Schwester, dass alle zusammen etwas spielen sollen. „Ich spiele nichts mit den Schlangen."

„Willst du dich den ganzen Abend langweilen? McGonagall wird dir tausende von Punkten abziehen, wenn sie erfährt, dass du dich im Schlafsaal verkrochen hast, falls du das vorhattest."Ginny hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und blickte ihren Bruder vorwurfsvoll an. „Du kommst mit!"Und damit zog sie ihn zu Hermione und den anderen. „Und ich hatte mich doch so auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut..."murmelte er.

Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als den beiden zu folgen.

„Ich spiele nicht mit denen! Ganz egal, was für ein Spiel!"Auch Draco war nicht sehr angetan von dem Vorschlag, den Blaise ihm unterbreitet hatte.

„Warte erstmal ab, was wir spielen werden. Du wirst es lieben!"Blaise setzte sich neben Ginny, die mit Ron und Harry im Schlepptau angekommen war. „Das Spiel heißt _Tat oder Wahrheit_. Die Regeln sind schnell erklärt: Derjenige, der anfängt, wählt einen Mitspieler aus. Dieser muss sich zwischen Tat oder Wahrheit entscheiden. Wählt er Tat, muss er eine Aufgabe erfüllen, die ihm der Fragende gestellt hat. Wählt er Wahrheit, muss er eine Frage beantworten."

„Und welcher Art sind die Fragen oder Aufgaben?"fragte Harry. Er hoffte, dass keiner seiner Mitschüler merkte, dass Unsicherheit in dieser Frage mitschwang, aber er wollte lieber vorher alle Risiken ausgeschlossen haben.

„Angst, Potter?" Draco grinste ihn höhnisch an. „Ich dachte ihr Gryffindors wärt so unglaublich mutig."

„Sind wir auch, Malfoy, mach dir keine Sorgen,"erwiderte Ron schnell. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit euch ist, aber wir sind dabei!" Den kritischen Blick von Harry ignorierte er. Lieber würde er sich von seinem besten Freund später eine Gardinenpredigt anhören als vor Malfoy als Feigling dazustehen.

„Okay, wenn dann alle dabei sind, kann ich ja weiter erklären."Blaise nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. „Um auf Harry's Frage zurück zu kommen, die Fragen oder Aufgaben dürfen aus jedem Bereich sein. Du hast also die einmalige Chance, Harry, deine Mitschüler zu fragen, was du schon immer über sie wissen wolltest."

„Als ob die Slytherins jemals die Wahrheit sagen würden..."flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

„Wie der Name schon sagt, muss man die Wahrheit sagen."erklärte Ginny. „Sollte jemand lügen und das kommt heraus, dann darf sich der Rest der Gruppe eine Strafe ausdenken, die derjenige erledigen muss. Das Gleiche gilt, wenn jemand seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen will. Die Strafen müssen darauf ausgelegt sein, denjenigen zu blamieren, ihn bloßzustellen."Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während es Harry doch mulmig wurde. Aber andererseits.... „Heisst das, ich darf Malfoy tun lassen, was immer ich will und er muss das machen, sonst wird es blamiert?" Irgendwie klang das Spiel doch amüsant...

„Ja und nein. Die Aufgaben dürfen nicht zu gefährlich oder zu... sagen wir... sexuell sein. Außerdem hat die Gruppe ein Einspracherecht. Wenn die Mehrheit gegen die Frage oder Aufgabe ist, muss eine neue ausgedacht werden."

„Aha, also doch ein Schlupfloch, falls die Gryffindors kalte Füße kriegen."Draco lachte. 

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer dieses _Schlupfloch_ als erstes in Anspruch nehmen wird."Harry nahm sich fest vor, sich nicht vor den Slytherins zu blamieren. Komme was wolle.

„Also, alles klar?"Blaise schaute in die Runde. Alle nickten. 

„Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen."Er schien sich diebisch zu freuen. „Ich fang an. Und ich wähle Ginny."Er lächelte seine Auserwählte an. „Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit," wählte Ginny und wurde dabei ein wenig rot.

„Dann erzähle uns, hast du einen festen Freund oder bist du noch zu haben?"

**********

Voilà, da ist es. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel. Wirklich viel ist ja noch nicht passiert, aber das kommt schon noch.*smile* 

Falls jemand einen Wunsch für eine Frage oder eine Aufgabe hat, immer her damit, ich versuche, das dann einzubauen. 


	2. Kapitel 2

So, da bin ich wieder!  
  
Vielen Dank an idril.tinuviel, Hali, Alagar, fainelloth, swan, Amidala85, Carys, beckymalfoy für eure Reviews *knuddel*   
  
@Carys: Kann man so sagen *grins* ...Die beiden sind doch süß, gell?  
  
@fainelloth: Es gibt ja nicht nur Slash *tröst*, aber halt ein bißchen... So ganz ohne kann ich nicht, sorry... Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt dir trotzdem.   
  
@Alagar: Es muss ja nicht jeder verkuppelt werden, oder ich mach nen Dreier *fiesgrins*. Naja, mal schauen, wo das noch hinführt *lach*  
  
@Hali: Soweit ich weiß, ist der Name für beide Geschlechter, wie z.b. auch Kim oder Sascha. Für mich ist und bleibt Blaise ein Junge, ich kann den armen Draco ja nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle alleine lassen...  
  
Also denn, ich will euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. Hier kommt:  
  
********************************  
  
Tat oder Wahrheit?  
  
Kapitel 2: "Zabini, ich tue es zwar ungern, aber ich muss dir Recht geben. Ich glaube, da will uns wer verarschen."  
  
"Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren..." murmelte Ron. Letztes Jahr war Ginny einige Male mit Dean Thomas ausgegangen, aber etwas Ernstes hatte sich daraus nicht entwickelt. Sie hätten unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von einer Beziehung, war das Einzige, was auch Ginny heraus zu kriegen war.   
  
Harry schmunzelte. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund es am liebsten sehen würde, wenn er und Ginny ein Paar wären. Mehr als eine innige Freundschaft verband die beiden jedoch nicht.   
  
"Nein, ich habe keinen festen Freund," antwortete Ginny schließlich auf Blaise's Frage. "Wenn das so ist, muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen, dass ich nach diesem Abend eifersüchtige Heuler zugeschickt bekomme." Blaise grinste und legte seinen Arm um Ginny. Diese wurde noch etwas roter im Gesicht und kicherte verlegen.  
  
"Weasley, mach den Mund zu, bevor sich irgendwas entscheidet, darin Nester zu bauen." Draco grinste höhnisch. "Dem Charme eines Slytherin kann auf Dauer eben keiner widerstehen."  
  
"Träum weiter, Malfoy," schnappte Harry. Er fand Blaise zwar ziemlich dreist, aber Ginny war ja schließlich alt genug. Wenn sie sich unbedingt mit einem Slytherin einlassen wollte... Ron war jedoch anderer Meinung. Er machte den Eindruck, als wolle er Blaise erwürgen. Einzig und alleine Hermiones Hand, die sie aus diesem Grund auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
"Ähm, ich glaube, ich bin dran," sagte Ginny. "Pansy, Tat oder Wahrheit?"  
  
"Bringen wir mal etwas Schwung in dieses Spiel. Ich wähle Tat."  
  
"Okay, Pansy, küsse einen der hier anwesenden Jungen."  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. Es war doch klar, dass sie Malfoy wählen würde, so wie sie immer an ihm klebte. Nein, das musste er sich nun wirklich nicht antun... Harry stand auf, um sich eine neue Flasche Butterbier zu holen.  
  
Pansy drehte sich zu Draco und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Der blonde Slytherin hielt ungefähr drei Sekunden still und drehte dann schnell seinen Kopf weg.   
  
"Das sollte reichen, Parkinson," sagte er bestimmt, während er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte. "Ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"  
  
"Prüder Idiot!" grummelte Pansy. Obwohl sie derartige Reaktionen gewohnt sein müsste, sah sie ein wenig geknickt aus. Hermione konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Lach nicht, Schlammblut!" fauchte Pansy sie an.  
  
"Na, na, sei mal nicht so empfindlich, Pansy." Blaise versuchte, die Situation etwas zu entschärfen. Die Gryffindors reagierten schließlich immer sehr empfindlich, wenn man einen der Ihren als Schlammblut bezeichnete. Ein netter Begriff war es auch wirklich nicht... "Du musst das entschuldigen, Hermione, Pansy kann manchmal einfach nicht anders. Ihr Verstand setzt hin und wieder einfach aus. Nicht, dass er jemals korrekt gearbeitet hätte...." Mit einem Grinsen warf er Pansy eine Kusshand zu.   
  
"Du bist ein alter, dreckiger, hirnloser Spinner, Zabini!"  
  
"Das Kompliment gebe ich ungebraucht zurück, Pansy. Ich glaube, du bist dran."  
  
Hermione schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Nette Umgangsformen hatten diese Slytherins nun wirklich nicht...  
  
"Granger," schnappte Pansy, "Tat oder Wahrheit?"  
  
"Wahrheit," wählte sie. Sie traute Pansy nicht. Diese sah direkt noch missmutiger aus. Sie überlegte einen Moment.  
  
"Bist du Jungfrau, Granger? Und falls nicht, wem hast du es zu verdanken?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin noch Jungfrau," antwortete sie.  
  
"Hab ich es doch gewusst, dass die keinen ranlässt!" Pansys Laune schien schlagartig verbessert. "Zabini, du schuldest mir zwei Galleonen!"  
  
"Shit, und dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass du und Weasley miteinander in die Kiste gehen würdet."  
  
Ron wurde schlagartig rot und stammelte etwas von rein freundschaftlicher Beziehung. Hermione riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte Blaise an. "Ihr habt gewettet, ob Ron und ich..." Ihre Stimme versagte und ihre Wangen färbten sich zartrosa.  
  
"Nicht nur darüber, unter anderem auch darauf, wann Potter endlich von seinem Besen fällt und sich das Genick bricht." Pansy kicherte.  
  
"Oder wen Crabbe und Goyle mal heiraten werden," fügte Blaise hinzu.  
  
"Ihr seid doch krank!" entrüstete sich Hermione.   
  
"Ganz, wie man nimmt," konterte Blaise und begann, mit einer Hand in Ginnys Haaren zu spielen.  
  
"Wie auch immer, ich bin dran." Hermione nippte an ihrem Butterbier. Die Slytherins waren ihr unsympathisch. Man wusste nie genau, woran man bei ihnen war. Blaise Zabini mochte ja ganz nett sein, aber wie kam er auf die Idee, dass sie mit Ron geschlafen hätte? Zwischen ihnen war nie etwas gelaufen. jedenfalls bisher nicht. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie Ron über sie dachte; eben war er ziemlich rot geworden, aber sie konnte ihn das ja schlecht fragen, auch wenn er die Wahrheit sagen müsste. Nein, dass mussten nicht alle mitkriegen. Sie brauchte also ein anderes "Opfer".   
  
Hermione blickte in der Runde umher. Draco Malfoy war ein Stück von Pansy Parkinson weggerückt. Er betrachtete in aller Seelenruhe seine Fingernägel, offensichtlich schien er sich sicher zu fühlen.  
  
"Malfoy, Tat oder Wahrheit?"  
  
Der Blonde blickte auf. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie von oben bis unten. "Wahrheit," schnarrte er.  
  
"Okay. Wenn du wählen müsstest, mit wem der hier Anwesenden würdest du am liebsten eine erotische Nacht verbringen? Und denk daran, wer lügt, wird bestraft."  
  
Draco zögerte. Er wusste genau, wen er wählen würde, aber er wollte es nicht sagen. Spräche er die Antwort aus, würden ihn seine Freunde für wahnsinnig erklären. Und die Gryffindors würden diese Neuigkeit sicher in der ganzen Schule verbreiten. Auf so eine Gelegenheit warteten sie doch nur. Verdammt, warum hatte er nicht Tat gewählt? Andererseits würden es die Gryffindors garantiert nicht merken, wenn er sie anlügen würde. Und Zabini und Parkinson werden es ihnen wohl kaum auf die Nase binden, in Slytherin hielt man schließlich zusammen. Warum also nicht?  
  
"Pansy," antwortete er. " Wealsley, Tat od-"  
  
"Moment, Drake," wurde er von Blaise unterbrochen. "das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen. Erst gibst du fast dein Abendessen wieder von dir, weil sie dich küsst und jetzt willst du mit Pansy eine erotische Nacht verbringen?"  
  
Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich. Musste er denen das jetzt auf die Nase binden?   
  
"Zabini, ich tue es zwar ungern, aber ich muss dir Recht geben. Ich glaube, da will uns wer verarschen." Pansy stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah den Blonden vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
/Jetzt muss mir diese olle Plantschkuh auch noch in den Rücken fallen.../ dachte er.  
  
"Malfoy, Regeln sind Regeln. Wählst du Wahrheit, wollen wir diese auch hören," mischte sich nun Hermione ein. "Erzähle uns die richtige Antwort, vielleicht sind wir dann gnädig zu dir, was die Strafe anbelangt."  
  
Harry und Ron sahen Draco erwartungsvoll an. Warum sollte er lügen? Vielleicht stand er ja auf Blaise und wollte nicht, dass sie erfahren, dass er schwul ist. Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seinen Mitschülern zu erzählen, dass das Frettchen auf Männer stand.  
  
Draco blickte mit erhobenem Kopf seine Mitspieler an. Seine Augen waren kalt wie Eis. "Gut, ich habe gelogen."  
  
"Hah!" machte Ron. "Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast."  
  
"Meinetwegen tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt, aber ich werde euch keine andere Antwort geben." Nein, diese Antwort würden sie wirklich nicht aus ihm herausbekommen, auf gar keinen Fall. Egal, welche Strafe sich seine Mitspieler ausdachten, sie konnte nicht so erniedrigend sein, wie ihre Reaktionen auf die Wahrheit.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Hermiones Augen glänzten vor Freude. "Wir werden uns was Nettes für dich ausdenken."  
  
Die sechs zogen sich in eine andere Ecke des Raumes zurück. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um das Büfett etwas genauer zu inspizieren. Eine große Schüssel Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Popcorn, Wackelpudding (in lila, wahrscheinlich furchtbar süß...) und viele andere leckere Sachen. Gerade als er nach dem Popcorn griff, hörte er Pansy schrill auflachen und Harry entnervt stöhnen. "Er soll bestraft werden, nicht ich!" entrüstete sich der Gryffindor.  
  
"Blödsinn, das ist lustig!"  
  
"Shhhh, nicht so laut," hörte er Ginny. Was immer sie sich ausdenken würden, er würde es überstehen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten und viel Gekicher kehrten die sechs zurück zu ihren Sitzkissen.   
  
"Wir haben uns etwas ausgedacht," verkündete Hermione. "Du darfst zwischen zwei Strafen wählen, weil wir uns nicht entscheiden konnten."  
  
"Wie überaus gnädig von euch." Der Sarkasmus in Dracos Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er ließ sich auf sein Kissen nieder.  
  
"Möglichkeit eins," fuhr Hermione ungerührt fort, "du schreibst einen Liebesbrief an Harry. Möglichkeit zwei, du fliegst eine Runde über Hogwarts auf dem Besen. Nackt."   
  
Pansy begann wieder, zu kichern.  
  
Für Draco war die Wahl einfach. Er würde keinen Liebesbrief an Harry schreiben, das war definitiv noch schlimmer als die Frage. "Gut, dann nehme ich die zweite Möglichkeit."  
  
Pansy kicherte noch mehr, Harry schien erleichtert, Ron ärgerte sich, dass er keinen magischen Fotoapparat besaß (mit den Bildern hätte man Malfoy so schön erpressen können...) und Hermione nahm die ganze Sache in die Hand.  
  
"Du kriegst Ginnys Besen. Wir gehen auf den Astronomieturm, dort darfst du dich dann ausziehen. Du musst um alle vier Haupttürme fliegen und kommst dann zurück. Alles klar soweit?"  
  
Draco nickte. Ginny holte ihren Besen und gab ihn Draco. Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg. Blaise und Ginny bildeten den Schluss.  
  
Als sie am Turm ankamen, schloss Blaise schnell die Tür nach draußen, als alle anderen durchgegangen waren.  
  
"Die können auch mal fünf Minuten ohne uns auskommen," sagte Blaise als er Ginnys fragenden Blick auffing. "Dein Bruder muss ja schließlich nicht alles mitkriegen." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich würde er dir irgendwelche Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, weil du dich an mich heranmachst."  
  
Blaise schaute Ginny ernst an. " Er ist nicht gut auf uns Slytherins zu sprechen, stimmt's?"  
  
"Wundert dich das? Nach den ganzen Aktionen, die Malfoy gebracht hat? Den ganzen Beleidigungen?"  
  
"Denkt ihr alle so? Dass wir Slytherins ein Haufen verräterischer, hinterhältiger, Muggel hassender Haufen Schlangen sind?"  
  
"Ich glaube, die meisten Gryffindors denken so. Ihr gebt euch ja auch nicht gerade große Mühe, diesen Eindruck zu ändern."  
  
"Du darfst nicht von Draco und seinen Freunden auf uns alle schließen. Nicht alle denken wie er. Ich zum Beispiel finde Hermione nett. Sie ist klug und eine begabte Hexe. Warum sollte sie weniger wert sein, weil ihre Eltern Muggel sind?" Blaise streichelte über Ginnys Wange. Sie lehnte sich leicht in diese Berührung. "Und ich bin dabei, mich in ein Mädchen zu verlieben, dessen Familie in Dracos Augen eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt ist. Aber was weiß er schon...." Damit beugte er sich herab und küsste Ginny. Seine Arme zogen sie näher zu sich heran und hielten sie sicher umarmt.   
  
Ginny, erst überrumpelt durch Blaise Kuss, entspannte sich. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und gewährte Blaise's neugieriger Zunge Einlass. Ihre linke Hand wanderte in Richtung des Nacken des Slytherins und begann dort, mit einer Haarsträhne zu spielen. Zwar hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht viele Jungen geküsst, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es jemanden gab, der das, was Blaise mit seiner Zunge anstellte, toppen konnte...  
  
Den fünf Jugendlichen auf dem Astronomieturm schien das Fehlen ihrer Mitspieler nicht weiter aufzufallen.  
  
"Also dann, Malfoy, zieh dich aus," befahl Hermione. Pansy schien gar nicht wieder aufhören zu können mit dem Kichern. Hermione fand sie reichlich albern.  
  
Der blonde Junge warf ihr noch einen überheblichen Blick zu und öffnete dann die Schnalle seines Umhangs. Er streifte den Umhang ab und legte ihn fein säuberlich auf den Boden. Als er begann, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, drehte Ron sich angewidert weg. "Das ist ja ekelig, das schau ich mir nicht an!"  
  
Draco grinste schadenfroh und zog sich langsam weiter aus. Harry konnte seinen besten Freund verstehen. Ein nackter Malfoy war wirklich das Letzte, was er sehen wollte. Aber seltsamerweise konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Jungen abwenden. Seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen fesselten Harrys Augen. Als das schwarze Hemd ebenfalls seinen Platz auf dem Boden fand, fiel das schwache Mondlicht auf Dracos nackten Oberkörper. Der Gryffindor war von diesem Anblick fasziniert und ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Körpermitte aus.   
  
Als Draco schließlich komplett nackt vor seinen Mitspielern stand, musste Harry sich beherrschen, damit ihm nicht der Mund offen stehen blieb. Der Blonde sah einfach...er war... WOW! Harry konnte keinen passenderen Ausdruck finden. Sicher, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Körper hässlich wäre, aber das war definitiv jenseits von Gut und Böse. Dracos blasse Haut schimmerte im Mondlicht fast wie Elfenbein, das silberblonde Haar fiel ihm glatt bis auf die Schultern. Er war schlank, aber muskulös - man sah ihm an, dass er seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr Quidditch spielte.   
  
Der Slytherin schien die Blicke zu spüren, denn er drehte sich zu Harry um. Als er dessen faszinierten Blick sah, zog er spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Harry wurde knallrot und senkte verlegen den Blick. Draco grinste, sagte aber nichts. Es gab wohl kaum etwas peinlicheres, als dabei erwischt zu werden, seinen nackten Erzfeind anzustarren. Zum Glück konnte dieser nicht sehen, welche Gefühle dieser Anblick bei Harry hervorrief. Er verbrachte die nächsten fünf Minuten damit, den Boden anzustarren. Erst als er die anderen johlen und pfeifen hörte, blickte er wieder auf. Er achtete jedoch darauf, Draco nicht anzuschauen.   
  
Blaise und Ginny waren mittlerweile dazu gekommen und applaudierten, als Draco sich wieder anzog.  
  
Immer noch lachend erreichten sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Draco ab jetzt immer nackt fliegen sollte. So würde Slytherin sicher jedes Quidditchspiel gewinnen.  
  
Schließlich hatten sie wieder ihre alten Plätze eingenommen, jeder mit einer neuen Flasche Butterbier und die große Schüssel Popcorn in der Mitte.  
  
"Nachdem ihr euren Spaß hattet, bin ich jetzt dran," begann Draco. "Potter, Tat oder Wahrheit?"  
  
/War ja klar/ dachte Harry. /Jetzt rächt er sich./ Er sollte lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen und Wahrheit wählen. Wer weiß, was er tun müsste.   
  
"Wahrheit!"  
  
"War ja klar, dass du für Tat zu feige bist," spöttelte Draco. "Aber gut.... Eben auf dem Astronomieturm, was hast du da gedacht? Ich will alles hören, jede Einzelheit!"   
  
**************************  
  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel. Über viele Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer... *gg*  
  
Und wie gehabt gilt, wenn ihr eine Frage oder Aufgabe habt, de ihr gerne dabei haben wollt, sagt Bescheid, ich werde versuchen, sie einzubauen. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Noch nicht mal eine Woche um und schon ist das nächste Kapitel da. *sich selbst auf dieSchulter klopt* Naja, mir macht die Geschichte selbst so viel Spaß, da muss ich halt schnell weiter schreiben.....

LiaTonks, PadfootLi, Alagar, Carys, Snuggles2, shinchan01, Tinkalili, hermy24, Merilflower, sabysemilla, Blue, Ainaredien, Lyonessheart, Susi, katze7, Robin-no-ouji, Nevathiel und beckymalfoy fühlen sich für ihre Reviews bitte mal ganz dolle geknuddelt. *Knuddler verteil*

@Alagar: Jepp, mit Ron und Hermione hab ich auch noch was vor...

@Snuggles2: Tja, was ist Harry auch so leichtsinnig, Wahrheit zu wählen... Da musste Draco doch genau diese Frage stellen *grins*

@Tinkalili: Für einen Blutsturz möchte ich ja nun nicht verantwortlich sein, ich hoffe, das war schnell genug.

@hermy24: Nicht nur du, ich hätte das auch nur zu gern gesehen! 

@Robin-no-ouji: Danke für deine Idee! Ich hab mir die Frage gleich aufgeschrieben und werde sie sicher einbauen, noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, aber ich hab da schon eine Idee... *dreckiggrins*

So, nun geht's aber endlich los mit: 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Tat oder Wahrheit?**_

_**Kapitel 3: **Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und hoffte, dass sich schnell ein Loch im Boden auftun würde, in das er hineinfallen konnte._

Harry hoffte, dass er nicht wieder rot wurde. Es war ja klar, dass Malfoy die Situation ausnutzen würde... Was um alles in der Welt sollte er jetzt antworten? Mit der Wahrheit würde er sich fürchterlich blamieren. Verweigerte er, würde sich Malfoy seinen Teil denken und seine Freunde würden nicht eher locker lassen, bis er ihnen erzählte, was auf dem Astronomieturm passiert war. Wie er es auch anstellte, es würde peinlich werden. 

„Was soll ich denn bitte gedacht haben?"Vielleicht konnte er ja ein bißchen um den heißen Brei herumreden.

„Das frage ich mich auch," fügte Ron hinzu. „Ausser dass der Anblick eines nackten Malfoy ein gutes Brechmittel ist."

„Ich denke kaum, dass er das gedacht hat, Weasley."Draco grinste ihn unverschämt an. „Potter, vielleicht mächtest du deine Freunde aufklären."

„Eher nicht,"sagte dieser mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Gut, dann nicht."Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann tue ich es eben."

„Einen Dreck wirst du tun, Malfoy!"

„Na, das ist aber nicht die feine gryffindor'sche Art, Potter. Ich finde, deine Freunde haben das Recht, Bescheid zu wissen, sonst verstehen sie ja nicht, worauf ich hinaus will."

„Harry, worauf will er hinaus?" fragte Hermione unsicher. 

„Auf nichts, was irgendwie wichtig wäre..."Harry spürte, dass er doch leicht rot wurde. Warum, bei Merlin, hatte er nicht Tat gewählt?

„Hab dich nicht so, Potty, eben warst du auch nicht so schüchtern."Draco schien die Situation zu genießen. „Euer strahlender Held scheint dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht gänzlich abgeneigt zu sein. Zumindest hatte er vorhin große Probleme, sich zu beherrschen, damit er nicht den ganzen Turm vollsabbert. Er scheint mich unwiderstehlich zu finden." 

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und hoffte, dass sich schnell ein Loch im Boden auftun würde, in das er hineinfallen konnte.

„Schlechter Witz, Malfoy," meinte Ron. Er glaubte nicht, dass Malfoy Recht hatte, aber Harrys Reaktion war eigenartig.

„Um also auf meine Frage zurückzukommen,"fuhr der Slytherin fort. „Was hast du dort gedacht?"

„Wenn du sowieso alles mitgekriegt hast, weißt du es doch,"nuschelte Harry.

„Mag sein. Ich will es aber von dir hören."

„Ich will es dir aber nicht sagen!"

„Also verweigerst du?"

Verweigern? Dann würde er eine Strafe bekommen und dabei hatte Malfoy auch wieder Mitspracherecht. Nein, dann doch lieber die Wahrheit, er wusste sie ja sowieso schon.

„Nein, ich verweigere nicht." Harry schlang seine Arme um die Beine und stützte seine Stirn auf seine Knie. Der Blonde würde ihn nicht dazu zwingen können, dass er ihn ansah, während er sich blamierte. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du verdammt gut aussiehst. Und ich habe das Gefühl genossen, dass dein Anblick in mir hervorgerufen hat. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich hätte dich noch stundenlang anschauen können."Harry spürte, wie ihn sechs Augenpaare anstarrten. 

„Danke, das wollte ich hören." Draco sah sehr zufrieden aus. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Du bist dran."

„Das kannst du vergessen," murmelte Harry. Er würde seinen Freunden nie wieder ins Gesicht blicken können. Sicher würde er zum Gespött der ganzen Schule... Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. 

„So ist das Spiel eben, Harry," sagte Ginny ruhig. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, alles, was in diesem Raum passiert, bleibt auch hier. Wir werden nichts herum erzählen. _Keiner_ von uns,"fügte sie hinzu, als sie Pansys Blick auffing. Flüsternd, so dass nur Harry sie verstehen konnte, sagte sie: „Ausserdem kann ich dich verstehen, das Frettchen ist äußerst heiß." 

„Machst du jetzt weiter?" fragte Pansy.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, rührte sich ansonsten aber nicht.

„Spielverderber,"murmelte sie.

„Dann macht halt jemand anders weiter,"schlug Hermione vor. „Ron, wie wäre es mit dir? Du warst noch nicht."

Der Angesprochene nickte. Er wusste schon, wen er wählen sollte. „Zabini, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Blaise entschied sich für Wahrheit. 

„Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?" wollte Ron wissen.

Die Antwort darauf war einfach – aber auch sehr persönlich, fand Blaise.

„Vor dem Dunklen Mal," antwortete er. Jetzt blickte Harry doch auf und sah ihn fragend an. 

„Ich will es nicht," erklärte er. „Sobald ich die Schule beendet habe, soll ich in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen werden. Mein Vater will es so. Er sagt, ich solle eine erfolgreiche Zukunft haben... Aber ich will nicht dazu gehören! Sich gegen meinen Vater durchzusetzen ist unmöglich und deshalb fürchte ich den Tag, an dem ich mit dem Dunklen Mal gekennzeichnet werde..."Blaise schaute betreten zu Boden. 

Ginny, Ron, Harry und Hermione sahen ihn mitfühlend an. Sie konnten seine Ängste verstehen. 

„Naja, ich will ja hier keinem den Abend verderben,"Blaise lächelte schon wieder. „Machen wir weiter. Drake, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Dieses Mal wähle ich Tat, aber überlege dir gut, was du tust!"

„Das trifft sich gut, ich habe eine schöne Aufgabe für dich,"verkündete Blaise ohne auf die Drohung einzugehen. „Du wirst dich als Mädchen verkleiden. Ich bin mir sicher, die Damen helfen dir dabei." 

Ginny und Pansy kicherten. Draco in Mädchenkleidung würde sicherlich lustig werden.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Danach suche ich jemanden aus, mit dem du dann flirten musst."

Glücklich sah Draco wirklich nicht aus aber er nickte. „Okay, damit kann ich leben."

„Super! Mädels, ihr helft ihm doch? Sucht ihm was Schönes aus und stylt ihn."

„Natürlich tun wir das," meinte Ginny. „Kommt ihr drei!"Damit griff sie nach Dracos Hand und zog den Jungen in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle davon. Pansy und Hermione folgten ihr.

Die drei Jungen blieben allein im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Unschlüssig saßen sie auf ihren Kissen und schwiegen sich an.

Schließlich unterbrach Ron die Stille. „Was du vorhin gesagt hast, meintest du das ernst?" fragte er Harry. 

„Glaubst du, ich denke mir sowas aus?"Er sah seinen besten Freund ernst an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.... Aber wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du schwul bist? Und warum gerade Malfoy? Kannst du nicht auf irgendwen anders stehen?"

„Ich bin ja gar nicht schwul und ich stehe auch nicht auf Malfoy,"entgegnete Harry.

„Aber du hast es doch eben zugegeben. Und wenn das stimmt, was er erzählt hat, dann verstehe ich gar nichts mehr..."

„Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht, Ron. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr wegsehen. Sein Anblick hat mich total fasziniert. Es hat mich ja selber irritiert, dass gerade er so ein Kribbeln in mir hervorruft, aber es war einfach schön..." Er schaute in die Richtung in die Draco verschwunden war. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schwul bin. Ich habe das noch nie vorher bei einem Jungen erlebt."

„Bist du in ihn verliebt?" Ron wagte es nicht, Harry bei dieser Frage anzusehen.

„Verliebt? Nein, das bin ich nicht. Es war nur dieser Moment."Er lächelte dem Rothaarigen zu. „Schade nur, dass es sich so darüber lustig machen musste..."

„Draco hat sich nicht über dich lustig gemacht,"mischte sich nun Blaise ein. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich viel über seine Gefühle aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass ihn deine Antwort nicht ganz so kalt lässt, wie er uns glauben lassen möchte."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Harry.

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn du derjenige bist, mit dem Draco gleich flirten soll? Vielleicht verstehst du dann, was ich meine."

Harry überlegte. Wieso sollte es ihm eine Erklärung geben, wenn Draco in Mädchenkleidung mit ihm gespielt flirtete? Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Er würde sicher seinen Spaß dabei haben, wie dieser sich blamierte.

„Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen."

„Gut. Spiel mit. Geh auf ihn ein und lass ihn nicht abblitzen, dann wirst du sehen."Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu und zeigte dann auf die Mädels, die den Raum wieder betraten.

„Meine Herren,"verkündete Pansy. „halten Sie sich fest. Das nun Folgende wird ihnen die Sprache verschlagen!"Sie kicherte und öffnete die Tür für Draco, der nun wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. 

Harry und Ron applaudierten und Blaise pfiff mit gespielter Bewunderung. Pansy, Ginny und Hermione hatten Draco wirklich gut verkleidet. Er trug eine Gryffindorschuluniform. Offensichtlich gehörte sie Ginny, denn der Rock war gute fünfzehn Zenitmeter zu kurz.

„Du Schuhe gehören Lavender,"erklärte Hermione. „Wenn sie das erfährt bringt sie uns um."

„Ich frage mich, wie Frauen auf sowas laufen können,"sagte Draco, während er vorsichtig und langsam durch den Raum stöckelte. „Das ist doch Quälerei!"

Pansy lachte. „Du musst noch ein wenig üben, Draco, dann wird das eleganter. Nimm die Schultern zurück, so kommt dein schöner Busen gar nicht zur Geltung," kommandierte sie.

„Wir haben ihn mit Socken ausgestopft,"verkündete Ginny. „Macht sich gut, oder?"

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. Die weiße Bluse spannte sehr über der Brust des Jungen. Die Mädels hatten es wohl ein wenig übertrieben.

„Aber das beste ist immernoch das Make-up. Das habe ich vollbracht,"sagte Pansy stolz. 

„Und die Frisur ist mein Werk," sagte Ginny stolz.

„Das habt ihr klasse hinbekommen!"Blaise hielt sich vor Lachen schon den Bauch. „Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles. Drake, jetzt kommt der schwierigere Part. Wir haben dir jemanden ausgesucht. Du darfst jetzt mit Harry flirten."

„Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, Zabini,"grummelte Draco. 

„Genau, nämlich jede Menge Spaß!"Er stand auf und legte einige Sitzkissen vor dem Kamin zurecht. „Kommt her ihr zwei, hier können wir gut sehen, was passiert."

Die beiden Jungen taten, wie Blaise wollte und Draco ließ sich auf ein Kissen fallen. „Diese Schuhe bringen mich um,"stöhnte er und streckte die Beine weit von sich.

„Also, stell dir vor, du bist in Hogsmeade und triffst dort Harry. Du findest ihn wahnsinnig attraktiv und willst mehr als nur einen Drink mit ihm zusammen. Leg dich ins Zeug, mal schauen, ob du ihn 'rumkriegst."Blaise setzte sich zurück zu den anderen und nahm sich eine handvoll Popcorn. Er war gespannt, was passierte...

Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zu Blaise rappelte Draco sich wieder hoch. Er stöckelte einige Schritte auf Harry zu und klimperte mit seinen von Pansy magisch verlängerten und gefärbten Wimpern. 

„Hallo,"flötete er. „Schön, dich hier zu treffen. Darf ich dich zu einem Butterbier einladen?"

„Sicher,"antwortete Harry. Er war gespannt, worauf dieses Spiel hinauslaufen würde.

Draco holte zwei Flaschen Butterbier vom Tisch und drückte Harry eine in die Hand. 

„Setz dich doch, Süßer." 

Harry hörte Pansy kichern, versuchte aber, nicht darauf zu achten.

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus, sicher liegt dir die Frauenwelt zu Füßen."Draco klimperte noch mehr mit seinen Wimpern und Pansy schien sich nicht mehr einzukriegen.

„Ähm, ich bin zur Zeit in keiner festen Beziehung, falls es das ist, was du wissen möchtest," sagte Harry. Er fragte, wie der Slytherin durch diese unglaublich langen Wimpern überhaupt etwas sehen konnte.

„Das kann ich ja gar nicht verstehen."Draco lachte gekünstelt. Er beugte sich zu Harry vor. „Du hast so unglaublich schöne Augen, Harry." 

Harry grinste. So langsam machte dieses Spiel wirklich Spaß, wenn man bedachte, dass er normalerweise von Draco nur Beleidigungen zu hören kriegte. Er strich Draco eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast unglaublich weiche Haare."Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, der Slytherin hatte wirklich weiche Haare.

Dieser nahm Harrys Hand in seine und streichelte sie sanft. 

„Mit solchen Händen kann man sicher viele schöne Dinge tun,"schnurrte Draco. „Willst du nicht noch mit zu mir apparieren?"

„Aber sicher, meine Süße," antwortete Harry. 

„Dann komm!"Draco zog Harry mit sich hoch und stolperte auf seinen hohen Schuhen ein paar Schritte mit ihm von dem Kamin weg. 

„Magst du schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf heute Nacht?"fragte er. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er er den Gryffindor an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. 

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet, aber er begann vorsichtig, den Kuss zu erwidern. Er schloss die Augen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihre Zuschauer verstummt waren. 

Als Draco nach einiger Zeit den Kuss unterbrach, fühlte Harry sich ein wenig schwummerig. Das Kribbeln war zurückgekehrt und hatte sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet. Er sah Draco unsicher an, dieser jedoch schien seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Schließlich fand Pansy ihre Stimme wieder. „Klasse, Draco! Ich würde sagen, diese Aufgabe gilt als bestanden."Sie begann, zu applaudieren. Nach und nach fielen die anderen ein. Draco verbeugte sich einige Male.

„Ich will aus diesen Sachen raus,"sagte er schließlich. 

„Wir helfen dir, die ganzen Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen,"sagte Ginny und folgte zusammen mit Hermione und Pansy Draco in den Schlafsaal.

„Weißt du jetzt, was ich gemeint habe?"fragte Blaise, als die Mädchen verschwunden waren. 

„Ich denke schon,"sagte Harry.

„Wenn er wirklich so über dich denken würde, wie er tut, hätte er dich nie geküsst, Aufgabe hin oder her."Blaise grinste. „Jetzt liegt es an dir, den nächsten Schritt zu machen."

„Weasley, Tat oder Wahrheit?" fragte Draco zehn Minuten später. Er trug wieder seine normale Kleidung und das Make-up war verschwunden.

„Wahrheit hatten wir schon so oft,"sagte Ron. „Ich nehme Tat."

„Prima, dann krieg ich endlich auch mal was zum Lachen. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns einen Orgasmus vorspielst?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, mir hat jedenfalls das Schreiben riesigen Spaß gemacht. 

Und wie immer gilt: Über Reviews freue ich mich riesig und Ideen für Fragen oder Aufgaben nehme ich auch gerne entgegen. :-)


	4. Kapitel 4

Wow, schon wieder so viele liebe Reviews *ganz große Augen mach* Ihr seid wirklich spitze!

Vielen Dank an: beckymalfoy, katze7, Jeysi, Bbabygirl, Snuggles2, Phönix, Tinkalili, Mellin, Ainaredin, vivi, Merilflower, Lyonessheart, dagi_online und Robin-no-ouji! 

beckymalfoy: Snape nach seinem Frisör fragen ist eine klasse Idee *wie irre vor mich her gacker* Die wird sofort eingebaut! Ich hoffe nur, du bist nicht böse, dass ich nicht Ron schicke...

Jeysi: Jepp, ich verstehe *grins* Mal schauen, was ich die beiden tun lasse....

Bbabygirl: Du hast recht, ein wenig unlogisch ist es schon. Aber ich denke mal, Draco hat in der Zwischenzeit das ein oder andere Butterbier getrunken und hat sich dann bei seiner Aufgabe gedacht, wenn er schon seine Mitspieler erheitern soll, dann auch richtig.

Snuggles2: Ich werde es versuchen, Dracos Gedanken etwas einzubauen, okay?!

Merilflower: Die Idee mit dem Knutschfleck hatte ich auch schon und je länger ich drüber nachdenke, desto besser gefällt sie mir. Deine anderen Vorschläge hab ich mir auch mal aufgeschrieben, vielleicht baue ich sie ja ein.

Robin-no-ouji: Ich hätte ihn auch abblitzen lassen *hehe* aber Harry wollte ja wissen, was Blaise angedeutet hat. Bei der Vorstellung von Draco in Mädchenklamotten muss ich eh immernoch grinsen....

Einen besonderen Gruß an Merilflower und Robin-no-ouji. Ich hoffe,euch gefällt, was ich aus euren Vorschlägen gemacht habe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_**Tat oder Wahrheit?**_

_**Kapitel 4: **Zum Glück hatte er schon als kleines Kind gelernt, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, sonst hätte er dieses Gesauge wohl schon längst unterbrochen..._

Rons Gesichtfarbe passte sich augenblicklich seiner Haarfarbe an. „Findest du nicht, dass das ziemlich persönlich ist?"

„Wir wollen ja keinen echten Orgasmus sehen – Merlin bewahre uns davor!"Draco verzog verächtlich einen Mundwinkel. „Du sollst uns bloß einen vorspielen. Aber wenn du das nicht tun möchtest, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir eine schöne Strafe finden werden..."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, dass ich kneife. Kommt gar nicht in Frage!"Er sah den Slytherin herausfordernd an. 

„Na dann leg mal los, ich kann es kaum erwarten," spöttelte Draco.

Ron sah sich in der Runde um. Pansy und Blaise sahen sehr erwartungsvoll aus. Ginny machte nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, als wolle sie ihren Bruder in einer solch intimen Situation erleben, selbst wenn er nur schauspielerte. Harry guckte ihn mitleidig an, seine persönliche Lieblingsaufgabe wäre es sicher nicht. Hermione lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Schließlich war ja alles nur ein Spiel...

„Du kannst ja dabei an die gleiche Person denken, an die du sonst denkst, wenn es nicht nur gespielt ist,"schlug Pansy grinsend vor. „Granger hat sicher nichts dagegen."

„Lass Hermione da raus!"

„Ganz wie du willst."Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte dir ja nur helfen..."

Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, die Sache noch weiter vor sich her zu schieben, die anderen warteten auf die Erfüllung der Aufgabe. Ron nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier und schloss dann gespielt genießerisch die Augen.

„Mmmhhhh.....oh jaaaaaa....,"stöhnte er. „ooohhhhh!"Er hechelte ein bißchen und hörte Pansy kichern. „Oohhh.......jaaaaa.....das ist guuuuut.......ja, ja, ja!"Er kam sich selbst unglaublich affig vor. Er sollte diese Aufgabe besser schnell zu Ende bringen. Mit einem letzten lauten „Jaaaahhhhh!"ließ er sich hintenüber kippen und blieb, alle viere von sich getreckt, auf dem Boden liegen.

Seine Mitspieler begannen zu applaudieren und Blaise pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Aufgabe bestanden,"sagte Draco. „Du bist dran."

Ron rappelte sich wieder auf. Zum Glück hatten sie ihn nicht ausgelacht. Er bemerkte, dass Hermione völlig untypisch für sie mit offenen Augen zu träumen schien. Er wüsste gerne, was sie gerade dachte. Sie sah niedlich aus, wenn sie mit ihren Gedanken weit weg war, befand der Gryffindor. Er würde sie lieber nicht unterbrechen, so wählte er seine Schwester für die nächste Aufgabe.

„Ginny, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Ginny wählte Tat.

Das kam Ron ganz Recht. Er würde sie einen Moment lang von Blaise wegholen. „Du darfst jemandem hier einen Knutschfleck verpassen. Und zwar...,"Ron überlegte kurz und sah sich in der Runde um. Draco nicht, Blaise nicht, die Mädels nicht, da blieb nur noch... „Harry." 

„Kein Problem, Bruderherz,"erwiderte das Mädchen keck. „Wohin?"

„Ich würde sagen, schön sichtbar auf den Hals."

Ginny stand auf und ging zu Harry. Dieser legte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und entblößte so seinen Hals für sie. Als ihre Lippen seinen Hals berührten, zuckte Harry leicht. Er fühlte sich komisch dabei, dass Ginny an seinem Hals saugte und knabberte. Dennoch schloß er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Ginny tat.

Draco beobachtete die Szene kritisch. Ein leichtes Gefühl von Eifersucht regte sich in ihm. Lag da ein genießerischer Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht? Warum hielt er bloß so lange still? Und wieso schien es für das Weasley-Mädchen die natürlichste Sache der Welt zu sein, Harry Potter einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen? Lief etwas was zwischen den beiden? Nein, sie hatte schließlich vorhin gesagt, sie hätte keinen Freund. Und außerdem machte sie mit Zabini rum. Einer ist ja wohl genug für sie, fand Draco. 

Zum Glück hatte er schon als kleines Kind gelernt, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, sonst hätte er dieses Gesauge wohl schon längst unterbrochen... 

Als Ginny schließlich von Harrys Hals abließ, war Draco ein wenig erleichtert. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nun einen großen dunkelroten Knutschfleck vorweisen. Einen ziemlich großen Fleck... Sie hätte es nun wirklich nicht so übertreiben müssen, fand er.

„Tja, Harry, ich hoffe für dich, dass der bis nächste Woche wieder abgeklungen ist,"sagte Blaise. „Sonst wirst du dich vor neugierigen Fragen seitens deiner Mitschüler wohl kaum retten können."

Harry grinste unsicher. Er hörte schon Deans und Seamus neugierige Stimmen und das Getuschel der Mädchen aus den Jahrgängen unter ihm. Schlimmstenfalls würde er halt ständig seinen Schal tragen.

„Wie heißt es so schön? Wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen."Hermione kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich schon nicht unterkriegen lassen würde. 

„Du kannst ihnen ja erzählen, dass du eine heiße Nacht mit einer süßen Hufflepuff hattest,"schlug Pansy vor und die anderen lachten.

„Ich mach dann mal weiter,"sagte Ginny schließlich als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

„Pansy, du warst schon lange nicht mehr. Was willst du, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit,"wählte Pansy.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, ein Mädchen zu küssen? Oder hast du es schon mal getan? Und wenn ja, wen?"Dass Pansy auf Draco stand, war allgemein bekannt, aber man konnte ja nie wissen...

„In meinem ersten Schuljahr hier habe ich Millicent Bullstrode geküsst, weil wir beide wissen wollten, wie sich ein Zungenkuss anfühlt. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, das werde ich nie wieder tun."Bei der Erinnerung daran verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht.

„Verständlich."Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Danach bist du nie wieder auf die Idee gekommen?"

Jetzt zögerte Pansy etwas. „Nicht wirklich,"sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hatte einmal einen Traum, das ist jetzt ungefähr zwei Jahre her, in dem ich ein Mädchen geküsst habe. Es war schön, sie zu küssen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wer sie war. Ist wahrscheinlich auch egal."

Pansys Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an, als sie sich den Traum wieder vor Augen rief. Sie hatte danach niemals mehr soetwas geträumt, aber vergessen würde sie es sicher nie.

Die Slytherin wählte Draco als nächstes aus. Dieser entschied sich für Tat.

„Das trifft sich gut," stellte sie zufrieden fest. „Ich habe da nämlich noch eine Wette mit Zabini laufen, du erinnerst dich?"Sowohl Blaise als auch Draco nickten. „Hervorragend. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Draco kitzelig ist, Zabini hält dagegen," erklärte sie den anderen. „Leider lässt Draco uns nicht ausprobieren, wer von uns beiden im Recht ist, aber jetzt ist die beste Gelegenheit dafür, es herauszufinden. Also folglich ist meine Aufgabe an dich, dass du dich kitzeln lässt und zwar so lange, bis du keine Luft mehr bekommst."

Draco stöhnte gequält auf. „Okay, und wer soll mich kitzeln? Du oder Blaise?"

„Weder noch! Ich bin für Potter."

Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Wieso ich?"fragte er.

„Weil ich das lustig finde. Ich glaube, Draco hätte sich nie träumen lassen, von Potter gekitzelt zu werden."

„Da hast du definitiv Recht. Aber bitte, wenn es dich glücklich macht..."

„Na los Harry, worauf wartest du noch? Das ist deine Chance, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Drake kitzelig ist."Blaise grinste den Gryffindor voll Vorfreude an. 

Harry stand auf und ging zu dem Blonden hinüber. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er die Sache angehen sollte. 

„Versuch zuerst seine Füße," warf Pansy ein, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen. 

Draco streckte Harry gelangweilt seine Füße hin. „Bitteschön, Potter, tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Schüchtern begann Harry, die Füße des anderen Jungen zu kitzeln. Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger langsam von der Ferse in Richtung Zehenspitzen und wieder zurück. Draco zeigte keine Reaktion, auch nicht als Harry dies am anderen Fuß wiederholte und schließlich beide Füße gleichzeitig kitzelte. 

„Vielleicht unter den Armen," schlug Pansy vor.

Da Harry auch keine bessere Idee hatte, befolgte er ihren Vorschlag und begann unter Dracos Armen zu kitzeln. 

Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins ab. Ihm gefiel diese Behandlung. Harrys Finger wanderten schüchtern und langsam über seine Haut. Es kitzelte ihn nicht, es gefiel ihm. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Der Blonde genoss die Berührungen des anderen. Plötzlich jedoch bemerkte er ein sanftes Kitzeln an seinem linken Arm. Nicht genug, dass er hätte lachen müssen, aber es fühlte sich anders an, als die vorigen Berührungen. 

Harry ließ langsam seine Finger vom Handgelenk des Jungen bis zu seiner Armbeuge gleiten. Ganz sanft nur berührte seine Hand die blasse Haut. Der Schwarzhaarige schob den Dracos Ärmel noch ein Stück weiter hoch und ließ seine Finger langsam folgen. Jetzt konnte Draco ein leichtes Zucken nicht unterdrücken. 

Harry bemerkte diese Rührung und wurde dadurch mutiger. Er wiederholte die Berührung am anderen Arm, immernoch leicht und nur ganz sanft, aber doch merklich sicherer. 

Das Kitzeln war nicht unangenehm, fand Draco, aber er musste sich doch beherrschen, um den Mund nicht zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er sich jedoch daran gewöhnt und entspannte sich ein wenig. 

Als er einen Moment später zwei Hände auf seinem Bauch spürte, musste er wieder sehr um seine Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen. Das Bedürfnis, das Kitzeln durch Lachen zu erleichtern wuchs, aber noch war es zu unterdrücken. 

Die Hände verstärkten ihre Bemühungen noch und schließlich gab es Draco auf und ließ alle Beherrschung fallen. Er lachte laut auf. 

Pansy jubelte. „Hab ich es doch gewusst! Potter, mach weiter! Bis er um Gnade winselt!"

Das ließ Harry sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Jetzt, wo er eine deutliche Reaktion auf sein Kitzeln erhielt, wuchs sein Mut weiter. Er ließ alle Hemmungen fallen und ließ seine Hände unter das Hemd des Blonden gleiten. Dieser quiekte und japste nach Luft. Er versuchte, Harrys Hände abzuwehren, doch der Gryffindor drückte ihn zu Boden und machte ihn somit wehrlos. 

Während die anderen sie anfeuerten, wurde Dracos Gesicht vom Lachen immer roter und seine Stimme immer heiserer. Er keuchte und bekam kaum noch Luft, aber darum betteln, dass Harry aufhören sollte, würde er so schnell nicht tun. Auch wenn es langsam unangenehm wurde, gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass sie sich so nahe waren. Den Moment, an dem Harry von ihm abließ würde er so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. 

Schließlich jedoch verlangte sein Körper nach einer Pause.

„Potter, hör auf, ich kann nicht mehr!"rief er so laut er noch konnte.

„Bitte mich darum," entgegnete der andere und machte keine Anstalten mit dem Kitzeln aufzuhören. 

„Niemals!"

„Dann wirst du früher oder später ersticken, Malfoy."

„Vorher würdest du aufhören!"

„Sei dir nicht so sicher." Auch Harry hatte Gefallen an der Situation gefunden und würde sie jetzt schamlos ausnutzen. Wenn Malfoy nicht in der Lage war, das Wörtchen bitte auszusprechen, würde er schon sehen, was er davon hatte.

„Bitte, hör auf!" flehte der Blonde schließlich. „Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr!"

„Wenn du mich so nett bittest, kann ich ja schlecht nein sagen."Harry hörte auf der Stelle mit dem Kitzeln auf, entfernte sich aber nicht von ihm, sonder blieb auf den Beinen des Jungen sitzen.

Dieser atmete einige Male erschöpft ein und aus. Als er sich schließlich erholt hatte, warf er Pansy einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu. „Du hast mal wieder eine Wette gewonnen, Parkinson, und ich muss zugeben, das war das erste Mal, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat, dir beim Gewinnen zu helfen."Zu Harry gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Du darfst jetzt wieder von mir runter gehen."

Harry wurde knallrot, als ihm bewusst war, wo er sich befand. Schnell stand er auf und kehrte zu seinem eigenen Platz zurück. Draco grinste ihn an. 

Er konnte es nicht verleugnen, der Gryffindor sah zuckersüß aus, wenn er so rot wurde und verlegen in die Gegend starrte. Er nahm sich vor, ihn öfter erröten zu lassen.

Der Blonde ordnete seine Kleidung und seine Haare. Nachdem er seinen Durst an einer Flasche Butterbier gelöscht hatte, war er bereit, mit dem Spiel fortzufahren.

„Potter, als kleine Rache für diese Aktion bist du jetzt dran. Willst du Tat oder lieber Wahrheit?"

Nach seiner letzten Blamage mit der Wahrheit wählte er jetzt Tat.

„Was hälst du von der Idee, wenn du zu Professor Snape gehst und ihn fragst, ob er dir die Adresse von seinem Frisör gibt?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Diesmal ist es nicht so viel geworden, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich bei dem schönen Wetter, dass wir hatten, lieber auf meinen Inlineskates durch die Gegend gedüst bin, als zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem und es ist nicht zu albern geworden...


	5. Kapitel 5

vorsichtig um die Ecke schau  
mich schließlich ganz hervor wage  
verlegen mit dem Fuß in der Erde scharre

Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert, aber ich habe euch nicht vergessen, wirklich nicht! Ich hab nur im Moment schlichtweg wenig Zeit und hab meinen Computer meist nur von weitem gesehen... Aber nun hat das warten endlich ein Ende, es geht tatsächlich weiter! freu

Erst einmal vielen Dank an meine Reviewer: idril.tinuviel, Sarista, Robin-no-ouji, hermy24, Merilflower, Blue, Mellin, Snuggles2, Babsel, Tinkalilli, jacky, Valentina, EngelKatja, Telepmauriel, vivi, FallenAngel03, pluesch86, beckymalfoy, Alissa Black, Severin35, Kaktus, DarkLuzie!

_Sarista:_ Ich weiß, das Konzept gab's schon Milliarden Mal, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen...

_Robin-no-ouji:_ Bitte, gern geschehen :-) btw, was bedeutet eigentlich dein Name? Und wie spricht man das aus? Schon das schreiben kompliziert findet ;-)

_Mellin_: Ob die zwei noch zusammen kommen? Tja, wer weiß? :-)

_Snuggles2_: Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Hab mich auch dieses Mal wieder daran versucht, Dracos Gefühle und Gedanken aufzuschreiben, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!

_Valentina_: Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben soll. Mal schauen, wieviel mir noch einfällt, aber zwei werden es wohl mindestens noch werden.

_EngelKatja_: Hammergut? rotwerd Danke! :-)

_vivi_: Auf seinem Schoß hocken? Das kannst du haben :-)

_Severina_: Wow, zwei Reviews zu einen Chap staun Dich muss ich mir warm halten! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch wieder.

Trommelwirbel Es folgt:

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**Kapitel 5: **_Lange würde die Wirkung der Tränke nicht anhalten, aber die wenigen Minuten würde er genießen und für immer in seinem Herzen bewahren._

„Klasse Idee, Drake," rief Blaise begeistert. „Das wollte ich auch schon lange mal wissen."

„Du spinnst doch, Malfoy."Harry war nicht sehr erfreut über seine Aufgabe. „Snape wird mich unangespitzt in den Boden rammen, wenn ich ihn wegen so einer Lappalie störe. Oder er wird Gryffindor so viele Punkte abziehen, dass ihr gewinnen werdet."

„Tja, Potter, ohne Risiko wäre es ja langweilig."Draco grinste ihn an.

„Vergiss es, ich verweigere!"

„Genau, Harry, so ein Spiel ist der Hauspokal nicht wert!"pflichtete ihm Ron bei.

„Also doch kein Löwenmut bei den Gryffindors, hätte ich mir ja denken können..."Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

„Nimm es, wie du willst,"erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Schließlich dürft ihr euch jetzt eine Strafe ausdenken."Er stand auf und verzog sich zum Kamin, damit sich seine Mitspieler eine neue Aufgabe ausdenken konnten. Wohl war ihm dabei nicht, aber er konnte es seinen Mitschülern gegenüber nicht verantworten, wohl möglich Punkte zu verlieren, nur wegen eines Spiels. Wahrscheinlich hatte der blonde Slytherin das ganz genau gewusst, überlegte Harry. Er hatte ihn so oder so gedemütigt. Hoffentlich würde seine Strafe nicht allzu schlimm ausfallen...

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten verkündete Draco stolz, dass sie sich für eine Strafe entschieden hätten.

Er hielt Harry ein kleines, bunt eingewickeltes Bonbon hin. „Der erste Teil deiner Aufgabe ist es, das zu essen."

„Was ist das?"fragte Harry misstrauisch. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass der Blonde ihn vergiften würde, aber er wollte doch lieber vorgewarnt sein.

„Unwiderstehlichkeits-Lakritz," erklärte Ron. „Fred und George haben sie erfunden. Sie enthalten einen schwach dosierten Liebestrank mit zeitlich begrenzter Wirkungsdauer."

„Und was passiert, wenn ich es esse?"

„Du wirst dich in den ersten Menschen verlieben, der dir begegnet. Aber wie gesagt, die Wirkung hält nicht lange, höchstens eine halbe Stunde."

„Meine Idee war, dir ein Foto von Filch zu zeigen,"sagte Draco. „Aber deine Freunde waren dagegen."

„Du hast jetzt die Wahl,"ergänzte Blaise. „Du darfst wählen, in wen du dich „verlieben"möchtest. Entweder Hermione oder Draco."

Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass er natürlich Hermione wählen würde, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron und er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Zwar hatte sein bester Freund nie direkt geäußert, dass er etwas für Hermione empfand, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass da mehr war, als bloße Freundschaft. Er wollte nicht, dass Ron eifersüchtig auf ihn war, selbst wenn es nur ein Spiel war. Blieb also Draco...

Harry seufzte resigniert. „Gut, dann wähle ich Draco."Pansy gluckste begeistert. An Blaise gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Das hast du genau gewusst!"Dieser zuckte mit gespielt unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck mit den Schultern.

„Ich sag es doch immer wieder," schnarrte Draco. „Ich bin unwiderstehlich."Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen übergab er Harry das Lakritz.

„Schließe die Augen und öffne sie erst wieder, wenn du das Lakritz gut gekaut und runtergeschluckt hast,"wies er den anderen an.

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen und öffnete sie erst wieder, nachdem er das Lakritz geschluckt hatte. Das erste, was er sah, war Dracos Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt. Augenblicklich fühlte er, wie sich ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend breit machte. Sein Herz schien plötzlich mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu schlagen, ihm wurde heiß und er fühlte sich leicht schwindelig. Ein leicht dümmliches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er konnte überhaupt nichts dagegen tun.

„Es scheint funktioniert zu haben,"stellt Draco triumphierend fest. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."Er entfernte sich wieder von Harry um sich zu setzen. Dieser jedoch hielt den Blonden am Arm fest, bevor er auch nur irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Bitte, geh nicht weg," sagte er mit einer Stimme, die nicht wirklich nach seiner eigenen klang.

Der Triumph verschwand aus dem Blick des Blonden, stattdessen sah er verwirrt drein. „Weasley, was ist in den Dingern noch drin, außer einem Liebestrank?"

Ginny kicherte. „Ein Enthemmungstrank, sonst wäre es doch nur halb so lustig."

„Allerdings,"knurrte er ironisch. „Potter, ich möchte mich setzen."

„Sicher, Dracey-Schatz," flötete Harry und zog den anderen mit sich zu den Sitzkissen. Er drückte ihn zu Boden und ließ sich selbst auf seinen Schoß nieder. Harry fragte sich, was er da eigentlich tat, konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen. Anscheinend hatte der Enthemmungstrank zusammen mit dem Butterbier, das er getrunken hatte, eine verstärkte Wirkung. Er fragte sich, wie lange die Wirkung wohl anhalten würde. Hoffentlich nicht lange genug, um sich vollends zu Idioten zu machen.

Harry versuchte, seine Hände unter Kontrolle zu behalten, konnte sie aber nicht davon abhalten, mit Dracos blonden Haarsträhnen zu spielen. Sie fühlten sich unglaublich weich an. Seine linke Hand wanderte von der rechte Schläfe des Slytherins über seine Wange, den Hals entlang bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Ihm gefiel es, die blasse Haut des Jungen zu streicheln. Langsam wurde das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch stärker.

„ 'Sicher Dracey-Schatz'," äffte Pansy den Schwarzhaarigen nach. „Wenn ich das sage, drehst du durch und von ihm lässt du dir das gefallen, Draco, das glaube ich nicht wirklich."Sie verzog den Mund zu einem Schmollen.

„Das liegt daran, Parkinson, dass du, im Gegensatz zu ihm, im Vollbesitz deiner geistigen Kraft bist, wenn du es sagst. Und sei dir sicher, solltest du jemals versuchen, dich auf meinen Schoß zu setzen, probier ich an dir diesen netten kleinen Fluch aus, den Snape letztens erwähnt hat."

Nein, Pansy wollte er wirklich nicht so nah bei sich haben, wie Harry es im Moment war. Und ganz sicher wollte er nicht, dass Pansy das tat, was der Gryffindor im Moment im Begriff war, zu tun. Während seine rechte Hand weiterhin Gefallen an seinen Haaren gefunden zu haben schien, streichelte seine linke langsam und federleicht über sein Schlüsselbein.

Die zarte Berührung Harrys Fingerspitzen rief bei ihm eine Gänsehaut hervor. Er genoss die Berührungen. Nie hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass der andere einmal so zärtlich zu ihm sein würde. Natürlich hatte er davon geträumt oder es sich vorgestellt, wenn er nachts alleine in seinem Bett lag, aber wirklich geglaubt hatte er es nicht. Die Tatsache, dass Harry all dies nur aufgrund des Lakritz tat, das er gegessen hatte, versuchte er aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Lange würde die Wirkung der Tränke nicht anhalten, aber die wenigen Minuten würde er genießen und für immer in seinem Herzen bewahren. Was danach kam, war ihm im Moment egal.

Er spürte Harrys Lippen an seinem Hals, seine weiche Zunge, wie sie kleine Kreise über seine Haut fuhr. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er wollte den anderen nicht unbedingt zeigen, wie sehr er genoss. Andererseits war es ihm fast egal. Hatte die Schwester des Wiesels nicht gesagt, dass alles, was in diesem Raum passiert, ihn auch nie verlassen wird? Gryffindors hielten ihr Wort und Blaise und Parkinson würde er schon zum Schweigen bringen. Also, was hatte er zu verlieren...?

Er ergriff Harry an den Schultern und schon ihn ein kleines Stück von sich weg; gerade genug, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Den Ausdruck in ihnen würde er sicher nie wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen können. Die leuchtend grünen Augen sahen ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was in ihnen lag. Draco war sich sicher, dass auch das Glitzern von Verlangen in ihnen lag.

Er zögerte nicht und zog den anderen wieder zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Vorsichtig knabberte er an der Unterlippe des anderen. Mit seiner Zunge verlangte er Einlass, welcher ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Als sich schließlich ihre Zungenspitzen trafen, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Ungefähr so musste sich diese Eckeltrizät der Muggel anfühlen, dachte er. Was um sie herum geschah, bekamen beide nicht mehr mit...

Pansy hatte eine Nagelfeile aus ihrer Tasche geholt und feilte sich gelangweilt die Fingernägel. So recht traute sich keiner, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ron konnte es nicht so recht fassen, was er sah. Sein bester Freund und sein größter Feind saßen eng umschlungen ihm gegenüber und küssten sich. Er musste Fred und George unbedingt schreiben, was ihre Unwiderstehlichkeits-Lakritz auslösten.

Schließlich räusperte sich Blaise. „Was sagtest du, Ron, wie lange hält die Wirkung an?"

„Eine halbe Stunde stand auf der Verpackung."

„Ich hab keine Lust so lange zu warten, wollen wir weiter spielen?"

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „Okay, dann mach ich weiter. Ron, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit,"wählte dieser.

„Gut, was wollte ich denn immer schon mal von dir wissen?"überlegte Blaise laut.

„Ich wüsste da was," sagte Ginny. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Blaise anfing, zu grinsen.

„Gute Idee, Süße. Ron, dein Schwesterherz möchte wissen, ob du mehr für Hermione empfindest, als nur Freundschaft."

Ron wurde schlagartig knallrot. „Findest du nicht, dass das eine sehr persönliche Frage ist?"

„Nicht persönlicher als das, was Harry vorhin zugegeben hat."Blaise grinste. „Aber wenn ich mir so deine Gesichtsfarbe anschaue, glaube ich, die Antwort zu kennen. Dennoch würde ich sie gerne von dir hören."

„Ja, ich empfinde mehr für sie als Freundschaft,"murmelte Ron.

„Was denn genau?"

„Was wohl? Ich würde gerne das tun, was die beiden-"er zeigte auf Draco und Harry- „da gerade tun."Schüchtern blickte er auf den Boden. Was wohl Hermione jetzt über ihn dachte?

„Hast du ihr das jemals gesagt?"

Als Antwort schüttelte Ron bloß mit dem Kopf.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Hab mich halt nicht getraut. Hatte Angst, sie würde mich auslachen..."Ron starrte weiter angestrengt auf den Boden, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte.

„Oh Ron,"sagte Hermione. „Du kannst so blind und stur sein! Nie würde ich dich wegen deiner Gefühle auslachen, ganz im Gegenteil, ich hätte mich sehr gefreut, wenn du es mir gesagt hättest."

Unsicher hob der Rothaarige den Kopf. „Echt?"

„Ja, echt! Ich empfinde doch genauso für dich!"Sie lächelte. „Komm her du Dummerle!"Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Nun war es an Ron, dümmlich grinsend da zu sitzen. Er legte seinen Arm und Hermione und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Wozu so ein kleines Spielchen nicht gut ist,"stellt Blaise belustigt fest und drückte Ginny ebenfalls einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Du bist wieder dran."

„Hermione, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Tat,"murmelte diese.

Ron wusste genau, welche Aufgabe er stellen würde. Diese Gelegenheit konnte er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen. „Küss mich noch einmal!"

„Nichts lieber als das," entgegnete sie und die beiden versanken in einen weiteren Kuss.

„Das wurde auch langsam mal Zeit."Harry hatte sich von Draco gelöst und war anscheinend wieder Herr seiner Sinne. Er schaute seinen beiden besten Freunden belustigt zu.

Ron und Hermione unterbrachen ihren Kuss. Hermione lachte. „Das finde ich allerdings auch," sagte sie. „Ich hoffe, du bist uns nicht böse, dass wir weiter gespielt haben, während du mit deiner Strafaufgabe beschäftigt warst. Ist die halbe Stunde schon rum?"Ihre entging nicht, dass Harry zwar nicht mehr auf dem Schoß des blonden Slytherins saß, er jedoch auch nicht weit von ihm weggerückt war. Ihre Arme berührten sich leicht und er Harry schielte hin und wieder verstohlen zu dem anderen herüber.

„Das ist ganz leicht festzustellen, ob das Unwiderstehlichkeits-Lakritz noch wirkt," erklärte Ginny. „Fred hat es mir verraten. Harry, sag: 'Draco Malfoy ist ein widerwärtiger, arroganter Stinkstiefel.'."

„Draco Malfoy ist ein widerwärtiger, arroganter Stinkstiefel,"wiederholte Harry und grinste verlegen.

„So überzeugt klang das jetzt nicht, finde ich,"warf Blaise ein.

„Mag sein, aber würde das Lakritz noch wirken, könnte er gar nichts schlechtes über ihn sagen."

„Wenn du meinst... Wer macht denn jetzt weiter? Hermione oder Harry, der war ja eigentlich dran."

„Ich mach weiter,"sagte Hermione schnell. „Ich wähle sowieso Harry. Also, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Wahrheit, bevor wieder so eine unmögliche Aufgabe kommt."

„Was genau empfindest du für Draco?"

So, das war's schon wieder für heute, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und es ist mir keiner böse, dass ich Harry nicht zu Snape geschickt habe, aber wenn der ihn nicht am Leben gelassen hätte, dann hätte ich ja nichts mehr mit ihm und Draco anstellen können, gelle?!

Also, wie auch immer, ich freue mich über eure Reviews, der Button und links, ihr wisst ja ;-)


	6. Kapitel 6

Ich glaube, mein Computer hasst mich... Erst hängt er sich beim Speichern auf und löscht mir somit ein halbes Kapitel und dann lässt er mich ff.net nicht aufrufen... Aber ich lasse mich von der dummen Kiste nicht ärgern, sodass ihr jetzt doch noch in den Genuss eines neuen Kapitels kommt :-)

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer Tach, Snuggles2, Blue, Susi, Sternchen, Nevathiel, vampiry, Robin-no-ouji, Severina35, darkheart1230, BlackNightleaf, Alissa Black, Kaktus, Sarista, Krieger des Wahnsinns, Neo-Ai, Unbreakabel, Archie, leanna. /für alle einen großen Schokokuchen back/

**Snuggles2**: Naja, Harry durfte nach seiner Strafe keinen wählen, weil die anderen keine Lust hatten, eine halbe Stunde zu warten. Aber sooo sehr musste er ja nicht leiden, schließlich durfte er ja Draco küssen /schmacht/

**Blue:** Ich hab euch nicht vergessen, keine Sorge! Diesmal geht's schneller weiter.

**Sternchen**: Wer würde nicht gerne einen entkleideten Draco auf einem Besen sehen? :-)

**Nevathiel**: Unmenschliche Stelle? Fandest du? /ganz gemein kicher/

**Robin-no-ouji:** Prinzessin Rotkehlchen, soso... Hört sich süß an! Ja, die Bonbons sind schon lustig. Ich wollte doch auch unbedingt mal welche erfinden. Fred und George wären stolz auf mich :-)

**Severina35**: Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

**Unbreakabel:** Du hast eine Menge Ideen? Immer her damit, wenn du sie mir verraten magst! Dann kann ich sie vielleicht doch noch ein paar Kapitel länger quälen ;-)

So, jetzt müsst ihr nicht mehr länger warten, weiter geht's!

---------------------------

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**Kapitel 6: **_Mit einem Blick, den sie vermutlich für erotisch hielt, begann sie, langsam ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. _

Harry sah Hermione aus großen Augen an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wie soll sie das schon meinen, Potter?"mischte sich Pansy ein. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich die letzte Zeit schrecklich gelangweilt. Weasley und die Granger interessierten sie nicht wirklich und wenn Draco der Meinung war, seine Zunge unbedingt in Potters Hals versenken zu müssen, sollte er das bitte tun, das ging sie schließlich nichts an. Aber das Gryffindors Goldjunge offensichtlich zu dumm war, eine einfache Frage zu verstehen, das war ihr dann doch zu blöd. „Sie will wissen, ob du vielleicht andersrum bist!"

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Pansy,"gab Hermione schnippisch zurück. „Aber so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Pass auf, Harry. Ginny sagt, die Wirkung des Unwiderstehlichkeits-Lakritz ist verflogen, was wohl auch stimmt. Man sieht es, wenn man dir in die Augen schaut. Unter der Wirkung des Lakritz sahen sie trüb aus, als stündest du unter Drogen. Jetzt sehen sie wieder normal aus."

Ginny nickte zustimmend. Anscheinend war sie von den Zwillingen genauestens über die Wirkung der Bonbons aufgeklärt worden.

„Über das, was du unter Einfluss der Bonbons getan hast, müssen wir wohl nicht reden."

Harry lief leicht rötlich an.

„Aber was das, was du jetzt tust, zu bedeuten hat, das würde mich interessieren."

„Ich tue doch gar nichts,"sagte Harry verständnislos.

Draco grinste plötzlich. „Wenn ich dir ein wenig zu Hilfe kommen darf, du sitzt hier neben mir, als wäre es das normalste der Welt für dich und immer, wenn du denkst, ich würde es nicht bemerken, schaust du mich an."

Daraufhin wurde Harry noch ein wenig roter. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, Draco hätte es nicht gemerkt.

„Und jetzt wirst du wieder rot im Gesicht, als wäre es dir unangenehm, dass ich dich durchschaut habe. Ich denke, darauf wollte deine beste Freundin hinaus."

„Genau," stimmte sie ihm zu. „Und ich denke, nicht nur ich möchte gerne wissen, was du für ihn jetzt empfindest."

Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Ich weiß es nicht genau,"antwortete er dann ehrlich. Pansy verdrehte genervt die Augen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er schnell fort. „Ich kann dir jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin, falls es das ist, was du gerne hören möchtest. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich es mochte, ihn zu küssen und zu berühren. Es fühlt sich überwältigend an, von Draco geküsst zu werden und ich würde es nicht bereuen, das noch einmal zu tun, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte. Seine Berührungen lösen wundervolle Gefühle in mir aus und ich hätte eben ewig so weiter machen können."Harry verstummte und als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade alles gesagt hatte, senkte er schnell den Kopf und hoffte inständig, dass der blonde Slytherin sich nicht über ihn lustig machen würde.

Hermione lächelte. „Das hast du schön gesagt,"seufzte sie.

Draco war ebenfalls hin und weg von Harrys Worten. Dass jemand so über ihn reden würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Es erfüllte ihn ein wenig mit Stolz. Vor allem aber war er froh, dass der andere ebenso empfand wie er selbst. Auch ihm war es schwer gefallen, die Küsse und Berührungen zu unterbrechen und allein die Tatsache, dass der Gryffindor noch immer so dicht neben ihm saß, erfüllte ihn mit wohligen Schauern.

Er betrachtete ihn eingehend. Harry saß, rot bis über beide Ohren, mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden und wartete wahrscheinlich auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. Er sah niedlich aus, befand der Blonde, wenn er sich schämte. Eine Strähne seines wuscheligen schwarzen Haares war ihm in die Stirn gefallen. Draco konnte nicht anders und strich sie ihm sanft zurück.

„So was hat noch nie jemand über mich gesagt," flüsterte er dem Jungen ins Ohr. „Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du so fühlst, wie ich."

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Konnte er dem Slytherin glauben oder war das wieder nur seine ganz eigene Art, sich über ihn lustig zu machen? Unsicher sah er zu ihm auf. Sein Blick blieb in den grauen Augen des anderen hängen. Der übliche Spott und die Arroganz waren verschwunden und stattdessen war ein Funkeln in sie getreten, dass er noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. Plötzlich war er sich sicher, dass der Draco ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Die anderen im Raum hielten förmlich den Atem an. Sie waren gespannt auf das, was nun geschehen würde. Als sich die beiden schließlich anlächelten und in einen weiteren Kuss versanken, konnte man das erleichterte Aufatmen fast hören. Nur Pansy schien das alles nicht sonderlich interessant zu finden. Sie war ein wenig beleidigt, dass Draco sich für einen Gryffindor entschieden hatte. Aber er wird schon sehen, was er verpasst, dachte sie sich. Was ist schon Harry Potter gegen Pansy Parkinson?

Als nächstes war Harry an der Reihe. Er wählte Pansy, die sich für Tat entschied.

„Da du dich ja anscheinend so furchtbar langweilst habe ich eine schöne Aufgabe für dich."Harry grinste. Dracos Nähe erfüllte ihn mit einem solchen Hochgefühl, dass er ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte, als er Pansy ihre Aufgabe mitteilte. „Du darfst jetzt für uns strippen."

Neben ihm stöhnte Draco gequält auf. „Ich weiß nicht, dass du das wirklich sehen willst. Glaub mir, Pansy nackt und du kriegst die nächsten drei Wochen keinen Bissen mehr runter."

Ginny und Hermione kicherten.

„Nah gut, wenn das so ist, dann darfst du deine Unterwäsche anbehalten."

Pansy warf Draco einen giftsprühenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Sie stand auf. „Krieg ich wenigstens Musik dazu?"

„Meinetwegen gerne,"sagte Blaise und ging zum magischen Radio, das neben dem Kamin stand. Er stellte einige Zeit daran herum, bis er Musik gefunden hatte, die ihm passend erschien. „Dann leg los, wir sind gespannt!"Mit einer neuen Flasche Butterbier lies er sich wieder neben Ginny nieder.

Pansy begann, sich zur Musik zu bewegen. Sie ließ ihre Hüften kreisen und strich sich mit den Händen über den Körper. Ihre Bewegungen waren nicht schüchtern oder unsicher, sodass Harry den Eindruck hatte, dass dies keinesfalls das erste Mal war, dass sie es tat.

Mit einem Blick, den sie vermutlich für erotisch hielt, begann sie, langsam ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihren Zuschauern ließ sie das Kleidungsstück langsam über ihren Rücken gleiten und schlüpfte schließlich mit ihren Armen hinaus. Die Bluse fiel zu Boden und blieb dort unbeachtet liegen. Mit dem Hintern wackelnd wandte sie sich jetzt ihren Strümpfen zu. Allerdings sah sie dabei alles andere als sexy aus.

Harry hörte, wie Draco vor unterdrücktem Lachen gluckste. Er musste schmunzeln. Noch nie hatte er Draco auf diese Art lachen gesehen. Seinetwegen könnte Pansy ewig so weitermachen, wenn es bewirkte, dass der Blonde dabei so herzzerreißend gluckste. Er schmiegte sich ein wenig dichter an den anderen.

Der Slytherin war es inzwischen gelungen, ihre Strümpfe auszuziehen, ohne dabei umzufallen. Sie warf die Strümpfe Blaise zu, der daraufhin so tat, als würde er vor Freude fast ausflippen. Er drückte die Socken fest an sich und schmachtete seine Mitschülerin an. Ginny drohte vor Lachen fast zu platzen.

Pansy ließ sich davon nicht stören. Sie tanzte unbeeindruckt weiter und öffnete dabei den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes. Als sie sich schließlich auch aus diesem Kleidungsstück befreit hatte, stand sie nur noch in schwarzer Satinwäsche vor ihren Mitspielern. Sie wollte gerade anfangen, ihren BH zu öffnen, als sie von Draco unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir sagten, die Wäsche bleibt an, Parkinson! Du darfst dich wieder anziehen."

„Wundervoll Pansy! Du bist eine Göttin!"gröhlte Blaise, der weiterhin den liebestollen Zuschauer mimte. „Darf ich deine Socken behalten?"

„Sicher Zabini, wenn es dich glücklich macht,"antwortete das Mädchen. Sie war solche schauspielerischen Ausbrüche von Blaise gewohnt. Er neigte öfters dazu, etwas zu übertreiben.

Ginny hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Gib ihr die Socken wieder, Blaise, damit wir weiter spielen können!"Der Angesprochene warf die Strümpfe quer durch den Raum auf seine Mitschülerin und wischte dann Ginny die ein oder andere Lachträne aus dem Gesicht.

Nach kurzer Zeit war Pansy wieder vollständig bekleidet - „Ich werde nächtelang Alpträume haben,"war Dracos abschließender Kommentar – und alle hatten sich soweit beruhigt, dass das Spiel weiter gehen konnte.

„Blaise, du warst schon lange nicht mehr. Tat oder Wahrheit?"

„Tat," wählte dieser. „Weil's grade so lustig war."

„Okay, deine Aufgabe ist es nach draußen zur Fetten Dame zu gehen und ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen."

---------------------------------

Ja, das war's schon wieder für heute, aber heißt es nicht so schön, wenn's am schönsten ist, soll man aufhören?! Wie immer freue ich mich wahnsinnig über Reviews und wenn ihr Ideen für Fragen oder Aufgabe habt, dann immer her damit ;-)

Eine kleine Bitte in eigener Sache hätte ich da noch. Ich weiß nicht, ob man es merkt, aber meine Kapitel sind alle nicht Beta-gelesen. Ebenso geht es mir mit einer kleinen Dark-Fic, die auf meinem Rechner liegt. Hätte vielleicht jemand Lust, meine Beta-Leserin zu werden? /liebguck/ Ihr könnt mir ja eine kurze Mail schreiben, wenn ihr Lust dazu habt: Thiurigmx.de Danke schonmal! :-)


	7. Kapitel 7

Ich bin fix und fertig! Über 100 Reviews, so ganz glaub ich das noch nicht! Ich hab immer gedacht, dass nur die richtig guten Fics dreistellige Anzahlen an Reviews kriegen.... #vor Stolz mindestens zwei Meter groß werd#

Vielen Dank dafür an meine Reviewer Kaktus, Snuggles2, Robin-no-ouji, Sarista, Alissa Black, Dark-Live, Moony, Blue, DarkLuzie, Unbreakabel, Moin, Ödarius, Neo-Ai, beckymalfoy, Mina Harker Wilhelmina M, cheergirl185, SelphieLeBlanc!

#an jeden ein großes Stück Sprudelkuchen verteil#

**Kaktus**: Extra für dich gibt es wieder einen Cliffhanger #evilgrin# Das wie im Fernsehen, immer wenn es spannend wird, kommt Werbung...

**Snuggles2**: Jepp, Draco empfindet schon länger etwas für Harry. Ich hoffe, du kriegst nach diesen Kapitel keinen Zuckerschock... #smile#

**Robin-no-ouji:** Ewig? Na, ich schau mal, was sich machen lässt #auf die Suche nach tonnenweise Inspiration geht#

**Alissa Black:** Nix da, Steinböcke sind nicht geduldig, oder machen wir zwei da etwas eine Ausnahme? #auch Steinbock bin# Jedenfalls wollen die immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand #jawohl nick#

**Blue**: Monatelang Alpträume? Draco hat euch ja gewarnt.... Jetzt stell dir mal vor, Pansy hätte sich ganz ausgezogen #muhahahaha#

**Unbreakabel**: Immer her mit deinen Ideen, ich bin schon ganz gespannt!

**Ödarius**: Ein neuer Leser #jubel hüpf freu# Klar darfst du deinen Senf dazugeben, immer doch! Was genau meinst du denn mit verzogen?

**Neo-Ai:** Eine bleibende Aufgabe? Blaue Haare klingen verlockend.... #grins#

**beckymalfoy**: Ich freue mich, dass du meine Fic trotzdem liest, auch wenn dir Draco/Harry nicht gefällt #knuddel# Hab dein Review zum 5. Kapitel schon vermisst...

**cheergirl285**: Das wäre doch auch mal eine Aufgabe: Behalte Pansys Socken 2 Tage lang bei dir.... #gacker#

SelphieLeBlanc: Herzlich Willkommen! Deine Idee ist gut, ich schau mal, ob ich sie gleich im nächsten Kapitel einbauen kann!

Ein ganz dicker Knuddler geht an Severina35 und an Gingerberry für das Beta! Gin, deine Kommis waren spitzenklasse! Ihr seid die Besten!

Und ich glaube, für alle, die von Draco nackt auf seinem Besen nicht genug bekommen konnten, hab ich hier was, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

#############################################

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**Kapitel 7: **_Draco Malfoy, barfuß und mit nacktem Oberkörper, gibt Hermione Granger seine Socken und das mitten in der Nacht vor der Bibliothek._

Ron fing wie irre an zu lachen. „Prima Aufgabe, Parkinson, das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Immer noch lachend stützte er sich auf Hermione und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. Seine Freundin schmunzelte ebenfalls. Diese Aufgabe versprach, lustig zu werden, auch wenn Pansy wahrscheinlich gar nicht wusste, was auf Blaise zukommen würde.

Dieser schaute die beiden Gryffindors ungläubig an. „Was ist daran jetzt bitte so überaus lustig? Einem Gemälde einen Heiratsantrag oder ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen ist eine alte Mutprobe der Erstklässler, da werde ich doch keine Probleme haben!"

„Naja, aber die Erstklässler suchen sich für gewöhnlich auch nicht die Fette Dame aus," erklärte Ron noch immer kichernd.

„Und? Ob nun die Fette Dame oder die alte Warzenhexe aus dem vierten Stock, das macht doch keinen Unterschied."

„Und was das für einen Unterschied macht!" protestierte der Rothaarige. „Die Fette Dame wird- Aua!" Ron wurde unsanft von seiner Freundin in die Seite geknufft.

„Ron, lass ihn doch einfach, er wird schon merken, was der Unterschied ist. Es ihm vorher zu sagen, nimmt einen Großteils des Spaßes," flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Also, was ist nun?" fragte Pansy ungeduldig. „Wirst du die Aufgabe erfüllen?"

Blaise warf den beiden Gryffindors zu seiner rechten einen skeptischen Blick zu, willigte dann aber ein. Er stand auf und trat durch das Portraitloch, welches sich hinter ihm wieder schloss.

„Jetzt interessiert es mich doch, wo der Unterschied zwischen diesem und jedem beliebigen anderen Gemälde liegt," fragte Draco in die Runde.

„Vermutlich wird die Fette Dame ihm vorwerfen, wie er es nur wagen kann, sich dermaßen über sie lustig zu machen," erklärte Hermione. Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte, erklang von draußen die schrille Stimme der Fetten Dame.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf diese Idee? Denkst du nicht, ich kann mich nicht alleine verarschen? Ich weiß nicht, woher die Schüler diese Respektlosigkeit nehmen, uns Gemälde mit ihren diffamierenden Scherzen so zu demütigen! Als würde ich, Wächterin des Turmes der Gryffindors, mich mit einem Schüler, noch dazu ein Slytherin, abgeben. Schlimm genug, dass ich überhaupt mit dir rede!"

„So reagieren die meisten Portraits," sagte Draco ungerührt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Klar, aber so, wie ich Blaise einschätze, wird er nicht locker lassen. Der nimmt seine Aufgabe ernst. Und schließlich ist die Fette Dame auch nur eine Frau – keine sehr intelligente noch dazu – und wird sich von ein paar Komplimenten und Versicherungen, wie ernst er es doch meint, sicher schnell umstimmen lassen." Hermione konnte es nicht unterdrücken, dass ihr Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„Lee Jordan hat in seinem letzten Schuljahr eine Wette verloren und sein Wetteinsatz war genau die gleiche Aufgabe. Er konnte nach einer großen Standpauke die Fette Dame letztendlich davon überzeugen, dass er es ernst mit ihr meinte. Zu seinem großen Pech ist diese ihm dann überall hin gefolgt. Würden in den Toiletten Gemälde hängen, hätte er noch nicht einmal dort seine Ruhe gehabt."

Bei der Erinnerung an diese Geschichte brach Ron wieder in schallendes Gelächter, in das nach kurzer Zeit auch die anderen Gryffindors mit einstimmten.

„Sein Glück war es nur, dass er zwei Monate später die Schule beendet hatte," brachte Ginny die Geschichte schließlich zu Ende. „Sie hätte ihn wohl nie wieder aus den Augen gelassen."

Draco sah Pansy bewundernd an. „Da hast du ja ganze Arbeit geleistet, Parkinson. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie Blaise sich da raus reden wird."

Ein Geklopfe unterbrach die Jungendlichen. „Lasst mich wieder rein! Bitte!" hörten sie Blaise leicht panische Stimme von draußen. Er kannte ja das Passwort nicht und war darauf angewiesen, dass die anderen ihn herein ließen. „Macht schon auf, die Alte ist verrückt geworden! Lasst mich wieder rein, da drin bin ich sicher vor ihr!"

„Eigentlich sollten wir ihn ein wenig zappeln lassen, was meint ihr?" fragte Pansy. Ein panischer Blaise Zabini war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack, so hätte sie in Zukunft immer was in der Hand, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Das musst du wissen, es ist schließlich deine Aufgabe gewesen,"sagte Ginny als keiner der anderen etwas zu ihrem Vorschlag sagte. Sie wollte nicht wirklich, dass Blaise dort draußen gelassen wurde, denn sie wusste, wie unangenehm das Portrait werden konnte. Andererseits wollte sie dies auch nicht zugeben.

„Gut, lassen wir ihn noch einen Moment," beschloss Pansy. „Möchte noch wer ein Butterbier?" Sie stand auf und verteilte einige Flaschen in der Runde. Währenddessen wurde das Klopfen am Eingang durchdringender und lauter. Die anderen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Also gut," gab sie schließlich nach. „Ich lasse ihn wieder rein."

Kaum hatte sie den Eingang geöffnet, stürmte der Slytherin auch schon herein und versteckte sich hinter Ginny. „Das alte Weib ist ja komplett durchgedreht!" keuchte er. „Könnte die aus ihrem Portrait raus, wäre sie mir sicher um den Hals gefallen. Wie werde ich die nur wieder los?"

„Tja, du wolltest ja nicht auf das Wiesel hören, Zabini," schnarrte Draco kühl. „Viel Spaß also mit deiner neuen Verehrerin. Die wirst du so schnell nicht wieder los." Mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude grinste er seinen Mitschüler an.

„Was soll das heißen, die werde ich so schnell nicht wieder los?" Man konnte deutlich merken, dass Blaise die ganze Situation sehr unangenehm war. Ginny erzählte ihm die Geschichte von Lee Jordan und Blaise wurde zunehmends bleicher im Gesicht.

„Soll das heißen, das olle Schrapnell verfolgt mich das nächste halbe Jahr? Werd' ich die denn gar nicht wieder los?"

„Das, Zabini, kannst du ja in den nächsten Monaten herausfinden." Draco war sicher, dass die nächste Zeit sehr amüsant für ihn werden würde.

„Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich verweigert....."

„Hast du aber nicht, also stell dich nicht so an. Du bist dran!"

„Okay, Drake, wenn du so ungeduldig bist, Tat oder Wahrheit?" Egal, was der Blonde jetzt wählte, er würde schon etwas finden, um ihn in eine mindestens genauso peinliche Situation zu bringen.

„Tat," antwortete Draco.

Blaise überlegte genau, zu welcher Tat er Draco herausfordern sollte. Es sollten alle Mitspieler ihren Spaß daran haben, für Draco sollte es nicht zu einfach werden, ein gewissen Risiko wäre gut und wenn es für den Blonden peinlich würde, wäre es auch sehr schön. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Verfolgungsjagd durch die Schule?" schlug er vor. „Du bekommst fünf Minuten Vorsprung, danach folgen wir dir. Das ist aber nicht alles," fuhr er fort, als die anderen sehr gelangweilte Gesichter zogen. „Du hast, sagen wir mal, 45 Minuten Zeit. Jedes Mal, wenn dich jemand von uns trifft, musste du eines deiner Kleidungsstücke an denjenigen abgeben. Am Ende der Zeit treffen wir uns wieder hier und dann werden wir sehen, wie erfolgreich du warst."

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus. Schließlich kannte er sich dank der Karte des Rumtreibers recht gut im Schloss aus, so würde es ein Leichtes werden, Draco zu erwischen und die Tatsache, dass der Blonde ziemlich schnell recht spärlich bekleidet sein würde, ließ noch mehr Vorfreude in ihm aufkommen.

Draco schaute seinen Mitschüler abschätzend an. „So eine Idee kann auch nur von dir kommen, Zabini. Dir ist wohl klar, dass Filch oder die McGonagall wenig begeistert sein werden, sollten sie mich wohl möglich halbnackt auf Hogwarts' Gängen erwischen."

„No risk, no fun, Drake."

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wieso, aber mir gefällt deine Aufgabe. Auf geht's." Draco wandte sich dem Eingang zu. „Wir sehen und in einer Dreiviertel Stunde," sagte er schelmisch grinsend, bevor er verschwand.

„Ich hoffe, es stimmt, was man sich über euch drei erzählt," wandte sich Blaise an Harry, Ron und Hermione.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was genau man sich über uns erzählt," stellte Ron fest.

„Es heißt, dass ihr mehr Geheimgänge, Abkürzungen und Verstecke kennt als Filch."

„Wer erzählt das?" fragte Harry. Sicher entsprach es der Wahrheit, aber Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass es in der Schule allgemein bekannt war.

„Jeder und keiner," antwortete Blaise ausweichend. „Wie das mit Gerüchten eben so ist. Also, stimmt es?"

Ron und Hermione nickten und Harry ließ ein Gemurmel verlauten, welches man mit viel gutem Willen als Zustimmung interpretieren konnte.

„Prima, dann hat der gute Draco keine Chance!" Blaise grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Demjenigen, der sein letztes Kleidungsstück kriegt, gebe ich am nächsten Hogmeade Wochenende eine große Tüte Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf aus. Auf geht's!"

Die sechs Jugendlichen verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und trennten sich dann, um Draco möglichst schnell einzuholen.

Draco lief durch das verlassene Hogwarts. Genau wusste er nicht, wie spät es war, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keine Schüler mehr etwas auf den Gängen zu suchen hatten. Auch wenn er Vertrauensschüler war, würden sich die Lehrer oder Filch sicher sehr wundern, sollten sie ihn später nicht mehr vollständig bekleidet antreffen. Der Blonde schmunzelte, als er sich das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall vorstellte. Vielleicht sollte er es darauf anlegen, ihr über den Weg zu laufen, nur um diesen Anblick zu genießen...

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, Vorsprung hatte er jetzt genug. Nun ging es daran, sich möglichst geschickt vor den anderen zu verbergen. Sicher hatten diese sich getrennt und suchten ihn in unterschiedlichen Ecken des Schlosses. Er überlegte kurz und wandte sich dann in Richtung der Kerker. Die Gryffindors kannten sich hier nur bedingt aus und vor Pansy würde er leicht davonlaufen können.

Er kam gerade an dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke vorbei, als er eine schrille Frauenstimme hörte. „Nun lauf doch nicht davon, mein Süßer! Schließlich willst du mich heiraten!"

Draco lachte leise auf. Vor Blaise war er auch sicher. Solange ihn die Fette Dame verfolgte, würde er schon früh genug gewarnt sein. Er hörte Schritte näher kommen und zog sich lautlos hinter eine Rüstung zurück.

Er sah, wie Blaise an ihm vorbei ging, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Zufrieden lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Anstatt des kühlen Steins spürte er jedoch etwas weiches und warmes. Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein und drehte sich um.

„Erwischt, Dracey-Schatz," säuselte Pansy. „Das erste Kleidungsstück bitte!"

Draco fluchte leise. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Dennoch streifte er seine Schuhe ab und drückte sie seiner leicht enttäuschten Mitschülerin in die Hand, die hoffnungsvoll auf sein Hemd geschielt hatte.

„So ein Glück wirst du nicht nochmal haben, Parkinson, sei dir da sicher," grummelte der Blonde, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte, um zu verschwinden.

„Sie vielleicht nicht, ich aber schon," hörte er plötzlich Blaise sagen. Dieser hatte sich unbemerkt den beiden genähert und lehnte lässig an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, Drake. Erst zehn Minuten vorbei und schon bist du deine Schuhe und dein Hemd los."

„Wo hast du dein Anhängsel gelassen," erwiderte Draco kühl und meinte damit die Fette Dame, die er auf keinem der umliegenden Gemälde entdecken konnte.

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hat Snape sie zurück in ihr Gemälde geschickt. Er war nicht sehr angetan davon, dass sie hier so einen Radau macht... Im Moment ist er in seinem Büro, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange noch. Wenn du nicht sonderlich scharf darauf bist, ihm zu erklären, was wir hier spielen, empfehle ich dir, dein Hemd schnell auszuziehen und dich wieder auf die Socken zu machen."

Nach diesem enthusiastischen Redefluss schaute Draco seinen Mitschüler kurz skeptisch an. „Dir scheint dieses Spiel wirklich großen Spaß zu machen..."

„Gib's doch zu, dir ist der Verlauf des heutigen Abend auch nicht unrecht. Immerhin hast du jetzt Potter."

Draco errötete leicht. Schnell zog er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Ja, jetzt hatte er Harry und so schnell würde er ihn auch nicht wieder hergeben.

Er drückte Blaise sein Hemd in die Hand und machte sich wieder auf den Weg durch das Schloss.

Er entschied sich, den Weg Richtung Astronomieturm einzuschlagen. Das hieß also, dass er einmal quer durch das ganze Schloss laufen musste. Als der Blonde in der Eingangshalle angelangt war, sah er gerade noch einen roten Haarschopf die Treppe hinauf verschwinden. Schnell versteckte er sich in einer kleinen Nische. Von dem Wiesel würde er sich nicht erwischen lassen, soviel stand für ihn fest!

Einige Augenblicke schlich er weiter. Der kürzeste Weg würde ihn am Klassenraum für Verwandlung vorbeiführen, aber Draco entschied sich, den Umweg über die Bibliothek zu nehmen. Vielleicht könnte er danach durch einen versteckten Gang huschen und so eine erneute Begegnung mit einem seiner Mitspieler aus dem Weg gehen. Obwohl er sich wünschte, dass ihn ein bestimmter Mitspieler erwischen würde. Er wollte Harry gerne etwas fragen und es war ihm lieber, wenn keiner der anderen dabei war. Dieser Gedanke und die Erinnerung an Harrys Küsse und Berührungen ließ einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch frei. Draco hoffte inständig, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm seine Bitte nicht abschlagen würde.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er die Gestalt vor der Bibliothek zu spät.

„War ja klar, Granger, dass du in der Nähe der Bibliothek bist," schnarrte er.

„Offensichtlich war es wohl nicht so klar, sonst wärst du wohl nicht hier entlang gekommen," entgegnete Hermione ruhig. „So wie es aussieht bin ich nicht die erste, die dich erwischt."

„Ist es nicht Sinn der Aufgabe, dass ihr mich fangt?"

„So kann man es natürlich auch sehen. Also, welches Kleidungsstück kriege ich von dir?"

„Wenn du so nett fragst, Granger, bekommt du meine Socken." Draco zog diese aus und überreichte sie dem Mädchen.

Diese wollte danach greifen, erstarrte dann aber in ihrer Bewegung. Sie starrte einen Punkt etwas über dem Blonden an. Draco drehte sich um und sah, dass Dumbledore hinter ihm stand.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy?" fragte er freundlich.

„Ähm... nein... ich, also wir.... ähm," stotterte Hermione.

„Wir spielen ein Spiel, Professor," erklärte Draco ruhig. Der alte Schulleiter hatte ihm jetzt wirklich noch gefehlt. Was der sich jetzt wohl dachte? Draco Malfoy, barfuß und mit nacktem Oberkörper, gibt Hermione Granger seine Socken und das mitten in der Nacht vor der Bibliothek. Das Ganze war so paradox, dass Draco schmunzeln musste.

„Wie ich sehe, scheint es Ihnen Spaß zu bereiten. Wollen Sie mir nicht erklären, um welches Spiel es sich handelt, Mister Malfoy?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Das Spiel heißt Tat oder Wahrheit. Wenn man an der Reihe ist, muss man entweder eine Aufgabe erfüllen oder eine Frage beantworten. Im Moment bin ich damit dran, eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

„Und die Aufgabe ist es, spärlich bekleidet durch die Gänge der Schule zu streifen?" Es war deutlich zu hören, dass der Schulleiter amüsiert war. So, wie der Slytherin ihn einschätzte, würde er wahrscheinlich selber gerne mitspielen.

„So in etwa." Draco nickte.

„Dann spielen also Schüler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammen ein Spiel, bei dem es, wenn ich es recht verstanden habe, um Ehrlichkeit, Vertrauen und hauptsächlich viel Spaß geht. Das höre ich gerne. Unter diesen Umständen werde ich beide Augen zudrücken und ihnen keine Hauspunkte dafür abziehen, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit noch außerhalb Ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes sind. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Spaß!" Er zwinkerte den beiden zu und verschwand dann um die nächste Ecke.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich ganz nach seinem Geschmack," vermutete Draco. Hermione nickte zustimmend. „Wie auch immer, da sind meine Socken, ich sehe zu, dass ich die letzten 20 Minuten um kriege, ohne noch mehr Sachen abgeben zu müssen."

Wie geplant nahm er einen versteckten Gang, der ihn direkt in den dritten Stock führte. Zu seinem Pech traf er hier auf Ginny Weasley, an die er seine Hose abtreten musste.

Nur noch mit einer schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet, schlich er weiter zum Astronomieturm. Die Zeit war bald um, er würde sich dort irgendwo verstecken und erst nach Ablauf der 45 Minuten in den Gryffindorturm zurück kehren. Die Genugtuung, nackt durch Hogwarts laufen zu müssen, wollte er Blaise doch nicht gönnen.

Ohne jemanden zu treffen, erreichte Draco die Treppe, die auf den Turm führte. Er setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe, gerade außer Sicht, sollte jemand unten durch den Gang gehen. Er lehnte sich gegen den kühlen Stein und schloss die Augen. Er ließ die Geschehnisse des Abends noch einmal Revue passieren. Beim Gedanken daran, dass er Harry Potter geküsst hatte, stieg wieder eine wohlige Wärme in ihm auf. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er wirklich die Chance haben würde, seinen „Feind" zu küssen und so recht konnte er noch nicht glauben, dass er es tatsächlich getan hatte, dass auch Harry ihn geküsst hatte, dass der Gryffindor etwas für ihn empfand. Er hatte zwar gesagt, er wisse nicht, ob er in ihn verliebt sei, aber Draco genügte der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen, der ihm viel mehr zeigte, als Harry vielleicht selber wusste.

Glücklich lächelte der Blonde. Hoffentlich würde der Andere seine Bitte nicht abschlagen.

„Du siehst niedlich aus, wenn du so vor dich hin lächelst."

Erschrocken schlug Draco die Augen auf. Harry stand vor ihm.

„Ich habe an dich gedacht, deshalb habe ich gelächelt."

Harry wurde ein wenig rot. So viel Ehrlichkeit war er von dem Slytherin nicht gewohnt und es machte ihn verlegen. Dennoch setzte er sich neben ihn auf die Treppe. Die pure Anwesenheit des Jungen reichte aus, um es ihm schwindlig werden zu lassen. Schüchtern griff er nach dessen Hand.

„Die anderen waren wohl sehr erfolgreich mit ihrer Suche nach dir. Versteckst du dich hier?" fragte er. Verstohlen musterte er Draco. Genau wie vorhin oben auf dem Turm, faszinierte ihn der Anblick des anderen über alle Maßen.

„Hatte ich eigentlich vor, aber es hat wohl nicht viel gebracht..." Resignierend seufzte der Blonde.

„Ich kann dich ja laufen lassen und später behaupten, ich hätte dich nicht gefunden," schlug Harry vor.

Draco lachte. „Nein Harry, wenn schon, denn schon." Er stand auf und zog seine Boxershorts aus. Harry senkte beschämt den Blick. Der Andere stand jetzt vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Harry spürte eine Hand unter seinem Kinn, die seinen Kopf sanft anhob. Er bemühte sich, dem Slytherin ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie süß du bist, wenn du rot wirst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht...." Er kniete sich vor Harry und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass dieser Abend so enden wird. Hätte man mir gestern erzählt, dass ich heute gleich zweimal nackt vor dir stehe, hätte ich lauthals gelacht. Aber ich finde es schön, dass es so gekommen ist. Und ich bin froh, dass du derjenige bist, der mir das letzte Kleidungsstück weg nimmt," fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Dann beugte er sich vor in küsste Harry sanft.

Seine Hände spielten mit den schwarzen Strähnen, die ihm vorwitzig und aller Schwerkraft trotzend kreuz und quer über die Stirn hingen. Er spürte, wie Harrys Hände unendlich zärtlich über seinen nackten Rücken streichelten.

Draco löste den Kuss und blickte seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind tief in die leuchtend grünen Augen. Wie oft hatten diese Augen ihn zornig, hasserfüllt und wütend angefunkelt? Jetzt jedoch strahlten sie eine Wärme aus, die Draco wohl nie wieder missen wollte. Zögernd strich er mit seinem linken Zeigefinger über Harrys Narbe. Diese Narbe machte den Jungen für die gesamte Zaubererwelt zu etwas Besonderem, Draco war es egal, ob sie nun da war oder nicht, für ihn war Harry so oder so einzigartig. Noch einmal fuhr er die Zick-Zack-Linie entlang und lächelte dabei glücklich.

Langsam beugte er sich vor und begann, Harrys Hals zu küssen. Mit seiner Zunge zog er kleine Kreise auf der empfindlichen Haut.

Genießerisch schloss Harry die Augen. Ein unheimlich schönes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Langsam arbeite Draco sich bis an das Ohrläppchen des Gryffindors vor. Er knabberte und saugte leicht daran. Seine Bitte an den Jungen kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

„Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?" flüsterte er.


	8. Kapitel 8

Pünktlich zum Ferienbeginn gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Zur Belohnung für eure guten Noten, harte Arbeit, zur Einstimmung auf den Urlaub oder zum gemütlichen Lesen bei Sonnenschein im Freibad/am See/in der Sauna (je nach Wetter....) #smile# 

So wie es aussieht, ist dies das letzte Kapitel, das ich auf meinem alten PC schreiben muss #freu# Das Thiuri kriegt nämlich einen Laptop #Freudentänze aufführt# Endlich hat das Kohle nachschaufeln ein Ende (zumindest hab ich manchmal das Gefühl, dass diese alte Mühle mit Kohle läuft...) Aber wahrscheinlich interessiert euch das gar nicht, ihr wollt sowieso lieber das neue Kapitel.... #Leser auf die Folter spannt#

Ich warne euch schonmal vor, dieses Kapitel ist anders als die anderen, es wird keine neuen Aufgaben oder Fragen geben, dafür aber ganz viel Harry/Draco. Ich musste einige Dinge erklären, voran bringen und hatte irgendwie mal Lust darauf, so ein Kapitel zu schreiben (und wenn ich so weiter mache, werde ich mein Rating wohl erhöhen müssen #hem hem#...)

So, bevor es losgeht noch schnell die Reviewantworten #eine riesengroße Schüssel Kirschen auf den Tisch stellt#

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an Snuggles2, DarkLuzie, Susy2902, Dray, Nevathiel, Susi, Dark-live, Robin-no-ouji, Alissa Black, Gingerberry, Ashunaniel, Mina Harker Wilhelmina M, Kaktus, Talia, Enlothiel, Leah, beckymalfoy, Gugi28, kleines-mutiertes-Ding, Problemkind, KuroItami

**Snuggles2**: Ich hoffe, deine Prüfung ist trotz Zuckerschock gut gelaufen ;-)

**DarkLuzie**: #sich tierisch geehrt fühlt# Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass es keine Heilung vom Slash-Virus gibt #grins#

**Susy2902**: Ob Harry ablehnt, wirst du in diesem Chap lesen... Ja, nach diesem Abend ist Schluss, aber ich hab vor, eine Art Prolog zu schreiben. Quasi das, was Draco und Harry nach dem Spiel tun, sozusagen the night after the game :-)

**Gingerberry**: Und schon wieder hab ich Vorschläge von dir angenommen :-) Tu ich doch immer wieder gerne!

**Kaktus**: Jepp, ab Samstag bin ich für 3 ½ Wochen in Urlaub. Aber ich hab mir ganz fest vorgenommen in der Zeit ein oder zwei Kapitel zu schreiben, die ich dann nur noch abtippen muss. Hoffentlich überstehst du die Zeit und kommst nicht auf Entzug.

**Beckymalfoy**: I'm really sorry, aber ich glaube, dieses Kapitel wird wieder Quälerei für dich werden... #es leider nicht immer allen Recht machen kann#

Ein ganz dicker Knuddler geht wieder an Gingerberry und Severina35 für das liebe Beta #alle beide wie irre knuddelt#

Tat oder Wahrheit  
  
**Kapitel 8: **_Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Draco jemals so viel an einem Stück hatte sprechen gehört, aber er war ihm unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass er es jetzt tat._

Langsam entfernte sich Harry ein kleines Stück von dem Blonden und schlug seine Augen auf. Hatte Draco ihn tatsächlich gerade gefragt, ob er über Nacht bei ihm bleiben dürfe?

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte er unsicher.

„Ja," antwortete Draco ruhig. Eine Hand streichelte noch immer Harrys Rücken. „Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht möchtest." Enttäuschung lag seinen grauen Augen. Er würde Harry nicht dazu überreden, doch würde es ihm sehr schwer fallen, nach diesem Abend nur mit der Erinnerung an den Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Schlafsaal im Kerker einzuschlafen. Er senkte den Blick und wartete auf Harrys Antwort.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das auf einmal gerne möchtest, warum du tust, was du eben und vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum getan hast. Warum du mich bei deiner Aufgabe einfach geküsst hast..."

„Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe, Harry," murmelte Draco leise an den Fußboden gewandt.

„Dann hat Blaise also Recht," nuschelte Harry noch leiser.

Draco verspannte sich in Sekundenschnelle. „Womit hat er Recht?" fragte er lauernd. „Was hat er dir über mich erzählt."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nichts. Er meinte nur, dass er den Eindruck hat, dass du nicht wirklich das für mich empfindest, was du mich die ganze Zeit über hast glauben lassen."

„Wann hat er dir das erzählt?"

„Als du mit Hermione und Pansy weg warst, wegen deiner Aufgabe."

„Deshalb hast du also mitgespielt," vermutete der Blonde. „Eine schöne Gelegenheit, dem dummen, arroganten Slytherin eins auszuwischen. Die beste Chance, die du je hattest, um ihn zu verletzen und auf seinen Gefühlen herum zu trampeln. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Potter, das ist dir geglückt!" Dracos Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus, dennoch zitterte sie leicht, als er ganz leise fort fuhr. „Und ich hatte gedacht, dass du vorhin die Wahrheit gesagt hast, als du deine Gefühle für mich beschreiben solltest..." Er stand auf und ging die Stufen hinunter, ohne Harry eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Einen Moment stand Harry wie angewurzelt da und wusste nicht, was plötzlich in den Anderen gefahren war. Langsam dämmerte es ihm jedoch. Draco dachte wirklich, er würde sich nur über ihn lustig machen, habe eine Gelegenheit gesehen, ihm alles heimzuzahlen, was der Blonde ihm und seinen Freunden die ganzen Jahre über angetan hatte. Empört über diese Unterstellung schüttelte Harry den Kopf, als ihn plötzlich eine weitere Erkenntnis traf. Er hatte Draco wirklich sehr verletzt. Und dieser hatte es sogar zugegeben. Nie zuvor war Draco Malfoy so ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Auch sein ganzer Sarkasmus konnte die Tatsache nicht überspielen, dass Draco sehr enttäuscht und verletzt war.

Alle diese vielen, kleinen Puzzleteile fügten sich zu einem Ganzen zusammen und Harry sah den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte. Er musste Draco einholen, bevor dieser auf jemand anderen traf. Er musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass er im Unrecht war und dass er, Harry, ihn nicht verletzen wollte, mit dem, was er gesagt oder getan hatte.

In der Erwartung, den Slytherin durch das halbe Schloss verfolgen zu müssen, stürzte er die Treppe hinunter und traf am Fuße der Treppe auf ein Hindernis. Durch seinen Schwung fiel er zu Boden und riss den Anderen mit sich. Instinktiv klammerte er sich an ihn und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf hart auf den Steinfußboden auf. Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sah kleine Sterne tanzen. Harry blinzelte einige Male, bis seine Sicht wieder klar wurde und schüttelte probehalber seinen Kopf. Es pochte heftig, aber er schien sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu haben.

„Schläge auf den Hinterkopf sollen ja bekanntlich das Denkvermögen erhöhen," vernahm Harry eine schnarrende Stimme.

„Draco... du hast hier unten gestanden," stellte Harry verdutzt fest.

„Ja."

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass ich dich durch halb Hogwarts verfolgen müsste."

„Hast du?"

„Draco, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Das tust du bereits."

„Draco, bitte, ich möchte dir etwas erklären."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an." Er wollte aufstehen, wurde aber immer noch von Harry festgehalten. „Du darfst mich auch wieder loslassen, Potter."

Schnell ließ Harry seine Hände sinken. „Entschuldige."

Draco stand auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Treppenaufgang. Die Arme hatte er vor seiner nackten Brust verschränkt. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Harry, wie dieser ebenfalls aufstand und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Was du eben gesagt hast," begann er, „dass ich gelogen habe, was meine Gefühle angeht und mich über dich lustig machen wollte, das ist nicht die Wahrheit." Harry musterte ihn. Er wirkte irgendwie verletzlich, wie er so dastand, splitterfasernackt, verschränkte Arme und die grauen Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, Draco zu umarmen, ihm zu zeigen, was er ihm erklären wollte. Aber er fand einfach nicht den Mut dazu, befürchtete, dass der Slytherin ihn abweisen würde, ihm nicht glauben würde. Er spürte, wie Draco sich neben ihm leicht bewegte. Er sah auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. Der Schmerz, der in Dracos eisgrauen Augen lag, verletzte Harry fast körperlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr der Andere litt. Nie zuvor hatte er diesen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen gesehen und nie wieder wollte er ihn darin sehen. Aber neben dem Schmerz konnte Harry auch einen Funken Hoffnung erkennen. Diese Hoffnung gab ihm Mut und er glaubte, dass er doch nicht alles verdorben hatte, bevor es richtig beginnen konnte.

„Was ist denn dann die Wahrheit?" fragte Draco leise.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich nicht verletzen wollte. Ich würde mich nie über die Gefühle eines anderen lustig machen, Draco, auf keinen Fall. Warum bist du so misstrauisch?"

„Das fragst du dich wirklich?" Draco schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Wir beide waren nie Freunde, im Gegenteil, wir waren stets darauf aus, den anderen bloß zustellen, ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten und unseren ganzen Frust an ihm auszulassen. Und jetzt soll sich das plötzlich alles geändert haben?" Er sah Harry mit ernstem Blick an.

„Ich habe dir im ersten Schuljahr angeboten, mein Freund zu werden, aber du hast ausgeschlagen. Da habe ich beschlossen, dich zu hassen. Ganz oder gar nicht, war meine Devise und das habe ich dich spüren lassen wollen. Jahrelang habe ich mir eingeredet, dich zu hassen, aber irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass ich das nicht tue, vielleicht nie wirklich getan habe."

Draco senkte seinen Blick wieder. Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand hinunter rutschen, bis er schließlich auf dem kalten Steinfußboden saß. Er zog seine Knie heran, stützte seine Ellenbogen darauf ab und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er breitete gerade sein ganzes Seelenleben vor Harry Potter aus, er konnte ihn dabei einfach nicht ansehen. Wie brachte der Junge, der lebt, ihn bloß dazu, ihm dies alles zu erzählen? Aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass es gut tat, sich alles von der Seele so reden, deshalb erzählte er leise weiter.

„Was glaubst du, was es für mich für ein Schock gewesen ist, als ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich das genaue Gegenteil von Hass für dich empfinde? Ich glaubte, dass du mich nie lieben könntest und so beschloss ich, dass nie einer erfahren sollte, wie ich wirklich für dich empfand. Und dann kam der heutige Abend mit diesem Muggelspiel. Ich konnte meine erste Frage einfach nicht beantworten, ich wollte nicht vor allen Anwesenden gestehen, dass gerade du derjenige bist, den ich gerne küssen möchte. Aber als ich dann dein Verhalten oben auf dem Turm bemerkt habe, wie du mich angestarrt hast, da tauchte ein winziges Fünkchen Hoffnung auf. Hoffnung, dass du mich vielleicht doch nicht so sehr hasst, wie ich angenommen habe." Er brach ab und schluckte schwer.

Harry musterte den Blonden. Langsam begriff er, was in ihm vorging und dass es Draco keineswegs leicht fiel, all dies zu erzählen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Draco jemals so viel an einem Stück hatte sprechen gehört, aber er war ihm unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass er es jetzt tat. Zögernd hob er seine linke Hand und begann vorsichtig, Dracos Rücken sanft auf und ab zu streichen. Er wollte ihm die Gewissheit geben, dass er verstand, ihm zuhörte und ihm den Mut geben, weiter zu sprechen.

Und das tat dieser auch.

„Ich musste einfach wissen, was du gedacht hast, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht bloßstellen, aber ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit, eine ehrliche Antwort von dir zu bekommen. Und deine Antwort war mehr, als ich mir je erhofft hatte. Sie gab mir den Mut, dich später einfach zu küssen. Würdest du mich zurück weisen, hätte ich mich damit heraus reden können, dass es eben zu meiner Aufgabe gehört hatte... Aber als du meinen Kuss erwidert hast, da dachte ich, ich träume. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie glücklich ich war? Harry, das, was du vorhin bei Hermiones Frage gesagt hast, das war das Schönste, was mir jemals jemand gesagt hat. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass dieser Abend so ausgehen würde, konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, weshalb du so für mich empfinden solltest." Er hob seinen Kopf, sah Harry aber nicht an. Sein Blick blieb irgendwo an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängen.

Harry war tief berührt von Dracos Worten. Er wollte ihm die Sicherheit geben, dass er es ernst meinte, ihm zeigen, dass seine Zweifel und Ängste unbegründet waren. Er wusste nur nicht so recht, wie...

„Ehrlich gesagt, Draco," begann er, „mache ich mir die gleichen Sorgen. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, ob du es ehrlich meinst oder nur eine neue Art gefunden hast, mich zu quälen..." Harry wusste nicht, ob er Draco mit diesen Worten wieder verletzte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie einfach gesagt werden mussten.

„Nein, das kannst du wirklich nicht wissen, Harry." Endlich sah er Harry wieder an, suchte den Blick seiner grünen Augen. „Nach all dem, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, kannst du dir nicht sicher sein. Ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu vertrauen. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir vergibst, was ich dir und deinen Freunden angetan habe, oder dass du es einfach vergisst. Ich wünsche mir lediglich, dass du mir glaubst, dass ich es ehrlich mit dir meine."

Harry sah den Jungen eine Weile stumm an. Nach fast sieben Jahren Feindschaft zwischen ihnen sollte es ihm nicht leicht fallen, Draco zu vertrauen. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass er es diesmal tun konnte. Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese Sicherheit kam, sie war einfach da.

„Ich glaube dir, Draco," sagte er schließlich.

„Danke," war die einfache Antwort des Anderen.

Die Blicke der beiden Jungen verschmolzen ineinander, so, als wollten sie einander nie wieder loslassen. Eine unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit lag in Dracos grauen Augen, die von der Wärme, die Harrys Augen ausstrahlten erwidert wurde. Unendlich langsam näherten sich die beiden Gesichter, bis die zwei Lippenpaare schließlich aufeinander trafen. Scheu trafen sie aufeinander und begannen einen Kuss, in dem alle erfüllten Hoffnungen und Träume, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit der Jungen lag.

Harry vergrub seine rechte Hand in Draco weichen blonden Haaren, während die linke damit fort fuhr, seinen nackten Rücken zu streicheln. Wohlige Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken, als er spürte, wie Draco bei ihm dasselbe tat. Dracos Zunge strich sanft und doch fordernd über seine Lippen und bat somit um Einlass, der ihr gerne gewährt wurde. Schüchtern spielten die Zungen miteinander, erkundeten die Mundhöhle des jeweils anderen.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und die Augen wieder aufschlugen, musste Harry lächeln. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war unbezahlbar: Draco Malfoy, splitterfasernackt neben ihm sitzend, vor Erregung leicht zitternd, seine grauen Augen glitzerten vor Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht. Ein großes Verlangen überkam ihn, er wollte Draco bei sich spüren, ihn liebkosen und ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nur allzu gerne kam er diesem Verlangen nach und zog ihn in einen zweiten Kuss, diesmal stürmischer, fordernder

Draco spürte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Die Welt um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen, nur er und Harry standen still, versunken in ihren Kuss. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er Harrys Hände spürte, die ihn jetzt unbändiger und leidenschaftlicher berührten. Ein Großteil seines Blutes sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte an und löste dort ein unbeschreibliches Kribbeln aus. Genießerisch stöhnte er auf. Am Liebsten wäre er direkt an Ort und Stelle über den Schwarzhaarigen hergefallen. Nur mit Mühe und Not hielt er sich davon ab.

„Harry, wenn du so weiter machst, wird es mir sehr schwer fallen, mich zurück zu halten," nuschelte er erregt gegen die Lippen des Jungen.

„Mir auch," gab dieser nicht minder erregt zurück. Plötzlich grinste er. „Was deine Frage von vorhin angeht, ich bestehe darauf, dass du diese Nacht bei mir – mit mir – verbringst. Bis dahin wirst du dich wohl noch zusammen reißen müssen."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Lass uns besser schnell zu den anderen zurück kehren. Je eher wir wieder auftauchen, desto eher können wir dann verschwinden." Draco grinste ebenfalls. „Und dann, machen wir dort weiter, wo wir jetzt stehen geblieben sind."Er drückte Harry noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Komm!"

„Warte, Draco, ich hab noch was vergessen." Schnell rannte Harry die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf und kehrte wenige Sekunden mit Dracos schwarzer Boxershorts zurück, die er triumphierend in der Hand hielt. „Blaise schuldet mir eine Tüte Süßigkeiten," erklärte er lachend.


	9. Kapitel 9

So ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder, zurück aus dem Urlaub, sehr erholt, gaaaaaanz braun gebrannt und mit einem neuen Kapitel für euch im Gepäck. So ganz ohne Stolz muss ich zugeben, dass es mir recht gut gefällt und so lang geworden ist, wie vorher noch keines.... #vor Stolz mindestens zwei Meter groß wird#

Ein ganz großes Danke geht wie immer an dieser Stelle an meine lieben Reviewer Dray, Snuggles2, Gingerberry, SelphieLeBlanc, Problemkind, Kaktus, DarkLuzie, Dragonies, Alissa Black, milva, jeel, Kasseopeia, KuroItami #knuddel#

**Dray:** Jepp, auf die erste Nacht der beiden bin ich auch schon gespannt. Und so wie es aussieht, sind es nicht die einzigen, die ihre erste Nacht miteinander haben werden #ggg#

**Snuggles2**: Jetzt war das Chap leider noch nicht on., als du wiedergekommen bist... hoffe, der Entzug war nicht zu schlimm ;-)

**Gingerberry**: Überzuckerung? Soso... Diesmal leider nicht, aber ich muss zugeben, mein Zuckerspiegel ist auch schon gefährlich gesunken #smile#

**SelphieLeBlanc**: Ich hab mich beeilt und extra für dich etwas im Gepäck!

**Problemkind**: Nordsee #neid# will auch.... Warst du Wattwandern?

**DarkLuzie**: #freu# Danke für das Lob!

**Dragonies**: Dieses Kapitel ist so ziemlich slash-frei, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir besser als die anderen.

**AlissaBlack**: Nein, war nicht das letzte Chap, keine Sorge. Ich glaube, irgendwann beuge ich mich noch dem öffentlichen Druck und jemand wird dazu gezwungen, zu Snape zu gehen....

**Milva**: Danke! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**Jeel**: Ron und Hermione gibt es in diesem Chap, Ginny und Blaise bekommen wahrscheinlich im nächsten zum Zuge. Die beiden gefallen mir irgendwie gut als Paar...

**Kasseopeia**: Herzlich Willkommen! Jepp, ein bißchen dürfen sie noch spielen, sind ja Ferien, da müssen sie nicht so früh ins Bett ;-) Und Draco und Harry werden schon noch Zeit für sich haben...

**KuroItami**: Dankeschön!

Einen Riesenknuddler bekommt heute Selphie LeBlanc für ihre Idee mit den Gummibärchen. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt, was ich draus gemacht habe.

Gingerberry und Severina35 haben beim betalesen ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sorry für die vielen verbuchselten Wechstaben! Ihr zwei seid die Besten!

Jetzt habt ihr aber definitiv lange genug gewartet, das Kapitel steht schon in den Startlöchern!

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**Kapitel 9: **_Ihr Bruder saß stocksteif neben seiner neuen Freundin und hatte schüchtern seine Hand auf ihre gelegt._

Ein Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür des Klassenzimmers für Zauberkunst verriet Ron, dass es bereits ein Uhr morgens war. Die Dreiviertelstunde, die Malfoy durch Hogwarts laufen sollte, war um. Der Rothaarige rappelte sich hoch. Die letzten 15 Minuten hatte er an die Wand gelehnt dagesessen, nachdem ihm der Slytherin nirgends im Schloss begegnet war. Er gähnte ausgiebig und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Vielleicht hatten seine Freunde ja etwas mehr Glück gehabt und Malfoy das eine oder andere Mal erwischt. Obwohl er dem Frettchen auch durchaus zutrauen würde, sich in einer dunklen Besenkammer zu verstecken und einfach abzuwarten.

Eigentlich hatte Ron nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy dieser Aufgabe zustimmen würde, dass er und die anderen Slytherins dem ganzen Spiel an sich zustimmen würden. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er von ihrem Verhalten angenehm überrascht war. Genau genommen war er von dem ganzen Abend angenehm überrascht - nein, nicht nur das, er war auch noch überglücklich.

Nie hätte er erwartet, dass er den Mut aufbringen würde, Hermione seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Viele Nächte hatte er wach gelegen und sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, sie zu küssen und im Arm zu halten. Und nun waren seine Träume plötzlich Realität geworden. Das Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er Hermione vorhin geküsst hatte, übertraf seine Vorstellung noch um einiges. Allein die Erinnerung daran, ließ ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass Hermione ihn nicht abweisen würde, gab es so vieles, das er ihr gerne sagen wollte. Vielleicht würde es später eine Gelegenheit dazu geben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange McGonagall und Snape ihnen erlaubten zu feiern, doch er hoffte, dass er eine Chance haben würde, wenn die Slytherins gegangen waren. Oder er fragte Hermione einfach, ob er die restliche Nacht in ihrem Schlafsaal verbringen durfte. Bei diesem Gedanken schoss ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht. Nie im Leben würde er sich trauen, sie darum zu bitten...

Unbewusst beschleunigte er seine Schritte, um schneller an seinem Ziel anzukommen.

Nachdem Blaise Draco sein Hemd abgenommen hatte, war er in Richtung Pokalzimmer gegangen. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Draco diesen Weg nehmen würde und er somit die Chance bekäme, ihn um noch ein Kleidungsstück ärmer zu machen, aber er hoffte, dass er Ginny hier irgendwo treffen könnte.

Er hätte gerne einen Moment mit ihr in Ruhe, um ihr einige Dinge zu erklären. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das Mädchen über ihn dachte. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Slytherins bei den Gryffindors kein hohes Ansehen hatten und schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor. Er wollte nicht, dass Ginny dachte, sie wäre für ihn sowas wie ein One-Night-Stand, ein netter Zeitvertreib für diese Party.

Ehrlich gesagt, fand Blaise sie schon lange sehr anziehend. Ginnys rote Haare, wie sie im Sonnenschein leuchteten, faszinierten ihn. Als er sie letzten Sommer im Hogwarts Express gesehen hatte, hatte er zuerst gedacht, sie wäre eine neue Schülerin. Es war ihm daraufhin nicht schwer gefallen, heraus zu finden, wer sie war.Zwar hatte er sich gewundert, wieso sie ihm vorher nie aufgefallen war, aber schließlich verändern sich Mädchen in ihrem Alter gerne. Anscheinend hatte sich Ginny während der zweimonatigen Sommerferien von sprichwörtlichen hässlichen Entlein zum schönen Schwan gemausert.

Obwohl Blaise eigentlich nicht schüchtern war, hatte er es sich nicht getraut, einfach auf Ginny zu zu gehen und sie anzusprechen. An diesem Abend jedoch war es ganz einfach gewesen. Und sie hatte ihm definitiv nicht die kalte Schulter gezeigt... Sie haben sich nicht viel unterhalten können, aber Blaise nahm sich vor, dies nachzuholen. Dieser Abend sollte lediglich einen Anfang darstellen, kein einmaliges Erlebnis.

Wie Blaise bereits vermutet hatte, traf er Draco auf seinem Weg nicht, doch auch von Ginny war nichts zu sehen. Laut seiner Armbanduhr war Dracos Zeit in fünf Minuten rum. Resignierend zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann musste er eben dort eine Möglichkeit finden, um mit ihr zu reden.

Als Ron das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichte, standen Blaise, Pansy und Ginny schon davor und warteten. Offensichtlich hatte Ginny es nicht gewagt, alleine mit zwei Slytherins den Turm zu betreten. Pansy unterhielt sich mit dem Gemälde, während die beiden anderen einige Schritte abseits standen und leise miteinander redeten.

Der Slytherin und seine Schwester sahen sehr vertraut miteinander aus, fand Ron. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich einmal mit einem aus der Schlangengrube einlassen würde. Aber dieser Blaise Zabini schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Zumindest war er ihm noch nie negativ aufgefallen.

Ron fragte sich, wo Hermione, Harry und Draco blieben. Hermione wollte in Richtung Bibliothek gehen, das wusste er. Wie auf Kommando kam sie in genau diesem Moment um die Ecke. Dracos Socken schwenkte sie grinsend in ihrer rechten Hand.

„Socken," stöhnte Ron ironisch. „Welch eine Eroberung..."

Hermione grinste noch breiter. „Dumbledore kam gerade vobei, als Draco sie mir gegeben hat," sagte sie und erzählte den anderen, was passiert war.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass Dumbledore dieses Spiel gefällt," kicherte Pansy. „Vermutlich wird er es den anderen Lehrern für den nächsten Kaffeeklatsch vorschlagen."

Bei der Vorstellung, wie Snapes Geischt wohl bei diesem Vorschlag aussehen mochte, fing Ron so heftig an zu lachen, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„So, dann zeigt mal, was ihr erobert habt," schlug Blaise vor und präsentierte Dracos Hemd. „Ein wenig verknüllt ist es jetzt,"gab er zu. „Aber das wird ihn hoffentlich nicht stören." Er bezweifelte das zwar, denn sein bester Freund war sehr eigen, was seine Kleidung betraf. Aber das sollte ihm im Moment einfach mal egal sein.

„Ich habe seine Schuhe," sagte Pansy und deutete auf ein Paar schwarze Lederschuhe, das neben ihn stand. „Das erste Teil, das er abgeben musste, unten in den Kerkern."

„Ich hab seine Hose,"f uhr Ginny fort und zeigte eine ordentlich zusammengefaltete schwarze Hose vor. „Wer hat seine Boxershort? Ron?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ich bin leer ausgegangen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich damit irgendwo versteckt und traut sich jetzt nicht mehr raus."

„Oder Harry hat sie," mutmaßte Blaise und grinste plötzlich verschmitzt. „Wo ist er eigentlich?"

Bevor er jedoch irgendwelche Vermutungen darüber anstellen konnte, wo der Gryffindor war und was er dort möglicherweise mit wem tat, bog der Schwarzhaarige um die Ecke. Unschuldig lächelte er seine Mitschüler an.

„Warum geht ihr nicht rein?" fragte er. „Habt ihr etwa auf mich gewartet?"

„Eigentlich haben wir uns gefragt, ob du und Draco in irgendeinem kleinen Gang übereinander hergefallen seid," antwortete Blaise.

Als Antwort zuckte Harry auf eine Art mit den Schultern, die alles oder nichts bedeuten konnte. Seine Freunde sahen ihn leicht schockiert an. Er freute sich beinahe schelmisch über ihre Gesichter und so zog er Dracos Boxershorts hervor und hielt sie grinsend in die Höhe. Gerade wollte er Blaise darauf aufmerksam machen, dass dieser ihm nun eine Tüte Süßigkeiten schuldete, als Draco den Gang entlang auf die kleine Gruppe zu stolzierte, nach wie vor splitterfasernackt, ungeniert und mit einem sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem blassen Gesicht.

Blaise Erwartungen hatten sich als richtig herausgestellt. Draco hatte angesichts seines verknautschten Hemdes ein großes Theater gemacht. "Was hast du dir denn bitte dabei gedacht, Zabini?" rief er aufgebracht. "Ich sehe ja ein, dass du nichts von Mode verstehst, aber dass man ein Seidenhemd niemals verknüllen darf, dass sollte selbst in deinen unterbelichteten Schädel gehen!"

Harry musste schmunzeln. Er kannte Dracos Einstellung zu seiner Kleidung und es tat sehr gut, dass zur Abwechslung einer von Dracos Freunden der Empfänger einer solchen Schimpftirade war. Er ging einige Schritte auf den Blonden zu und legte ihm seine Hand auf die nackte Schulter.

"Hey," flüsterte er in sein Ohr. "Meinetwegen brauchst du das Hemd nicht wieder anziehen. Mir gefällst du auch so..."

Wenige Minuten später saßen die Jugendlichen wieder auf ihren Kissen und waren bereit, mit dem Spiel fort zu fahren. Draco, der trotz Harrys Vorschlag sein knittriges Hemd wieder angezogen hatte, ließ seinen Blick über die Runde schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer.

"Ginny," sagte er schließlich. "Ich glaube, du warst am seltensten dran. Womit willst du dich blamieren? Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Sie hatte sich noch nie durch Dracos Sprüche einschüchtern lassen und so lächelte sie ihm selbstbewusst ins Geischt. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich mich vor dir blamieren sollte, aber ich wähle Wahrheit."

"Nicht unbedingt vor mir, Weasley, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Anekdote, die dir vor deinem neuen Freund sicherlich furchtbar peinlich sein wird?" Es war Allgemeinwissen, dass Ginny früher ziemlich in Harry verschossen war. Junge Mädchen stellten da manchmal ziemlich alberne Sachen an. Wenn er da an Pansy dachte...

"Erzähl uns doch mal, was du getan hast, um an Harry heran zu kommen. Denn das du es versucht hast, wissen wir ja alle." An Ginnys Reaktion merkte Draco, dass er offentsichtlich voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sie wurde leicht rot um die Nase und senkte verlegen den Blick. Wenn ihre erfolglosen Versuche, bei Harry zu landen auch nur halb so albern waren, wie Pansys damals bei ihm, dann würden er und Blaise sich bald vor Lachen auf dem Boden herumrollen.

Als Ginny nach einigen Sekunden Stille zu erzählen anfing, hob sie den Kopf und sah dem Blonden fest in die Augen.

"In meinem ersten Jahr hier, hab ich Harry eine von diesen singenden Valentinskarten geschickt. Ihr wisst schon, diese Aktion, die Lockhart damals gestartet hatte."

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, konnte sich Draco noch sehr gut an diese Karten erinnern. Blaise Gesicht hingegen war kein Zeichen von Rührung anzumerken.

"Das ist aber nichts schlimmes oder peinliches," warf Pansy empört ein. "Das hab ich auch gemacht."

Das erklärt auch, wieso Malfoy ein Gesicht zieht, als hätte er fürchterliche Zahnschmerzen, dachte Ron, der sich gar nicht vorstellen mochte, wie sich diese Karte wohl angehört haben mochte.

"Naja, ich habe versucht, zu dichten, aber irgendwie wurde da eher ein Reim-dich-oder-ich-fress-dich-Reim draus," gab das rothaarige Mädchen zu.

"Okay, ich denke, das zählt," beschloss Pansy. Ihre Karte hatte zumindest ein Gedicht von Raistlin Feersfuhz, dem Dichter der Hexenwoche, enthalten. "Gibt's noch mehr, was du versucht hast?"

"Ich habe ihn mal gefragt, ob er mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade geht, aber das zählt wohl auch nicht," vermutete sie. Pansy nickte zustimmend.

"Sorry, aber dann kann ich euch nicht mehr anbieten..."

So ganz zufrieden war Draco damit zwar nicht, aber schließlich konnte ja nicht jedes Mädchen zu verrückt wie Pansy sein...

"Na gut, Weasley," schnarrte er. "Wenn das alles ist, dann bist du dran."

Innerlich atmete Ginny auf. Sie hatte erwartet, dass alle über ihre Valentinskarte lachen würden. Sie war wirklich sehr naiv gewesen damals.... Die Tatsache, dass Blaise sich nicht über sie lustig gemacht hatte, machte sie glücklich. Anscheinend war er doch nicht einer dieser typischen Slytherin-Hirnis...

Jetzt brauchte sie aber erstmal jemanden für die nächste Frage oder Aufgabe. Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron und Hermione. Ihr Bruder saß stocksteif neben seiner neuen Freundin und hatte schüchtern seine Hand auf ihre gelegt. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm mal ein bißchen unter die Arme greifen.

"So Bruderherz, du bist dran. Tat oder Wahrheit?"

"Öhm... ich glaub' ich nehme Tat."

Ginny überlegte einen Moment. Sie hatte eine Idee, aber dafür brauchte sie Hermiones Mitarbeit.

"Gut," sagte sie schließlich. "Aber erst muss ich etwas mit Hermione besprechen, die brauche ich nämlich für diese Aufgabe. Okay?" Ron nickte und so entfernten sich die beiden Mädchen einige Schritte und begannen, leise flüsternd miteinander zu diskutieren. Ab und zu kicherten sie leise.

Hilfesuchend schaute Ron zu seinem besten Freund, aber Harry konnte auch nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zucken. "Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass Ginny eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Fred und George verbringt," seufzte Ron.

"Offensichtlich," stimmte Harry ihm zu.

"Habt euch doch nicht so," mischte sich Blaise ein. "Wir werden sicher wieder ewas zu lachen haben."

Bevor Ron erwidern konnte, dass eben dies ihm Sorgen bereitete, nahm Ginny das Wort wieder an sich.

"Also, deine Aufgabe ist folgende," begann sie. "Du bekommst die Augen verbunden und musst Gumminbärchen suchen, die wir vorher auf Hermione verteilt haben."

Pansy und die Jungs waren von dieser Aufgabe begeistert.

"Okay," stimmte Ron der Aufgabe zu und wurde dabei leicht pink um die Ohren. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Hermione heute abend näher kommen würde, als er es sich ohne dieses Spiel getraut hätte. Plötzlich war er sich auch nicht mehr sicher, dass er es sich überhaupt trauen würde...

Ginny grinste freudig und holte ihren Gryffindor Schal, mit dem sie Ron die Augen verband.

"Am besten, du setzt dich erstmal hier hin und wir bereiten vor," schlug sie vor und dirigierte Ron zu einem Sessel, der am Kamin stand.

"Welche Gummibärchen magst du am liebsten?" hörte er Harry fragen.

"Die Orangen."

"Ginny, ich hab da noch eine Idee," flüsterte Blaise leise. Ron spitzte die Ohren, um zu verstehen, was der Slytherin vorzuschlagen hatte, aber die beiden entfernten sich von ihm. Lange musste er jedoch nicht warten, bis er erfuhr, was Blaise Idee gewesen war. Seine Schwester kam wieder zu ihm und führte ihn zurück zu den anderen.

"Knie dich am besten hier hin," dirigierte sie. "Hermione liegt hier. Taste mal."

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hände aus, bis er auf etwas Warmes, Weiches stieß. Er fühlte etwas hin und her, offensichtlich hatter er Hermiones Bauch unter den Fingern. Ein helles Lachen erklang.

"Ron, das kitzelt!" kicherte Hermione.

"Oh... entschuldige," murmelte Ron und zog schnell seine Hände zurück.

"Jetzt haben wir eine kleine Planänderung," erklärte Blaise mit amüsiert klingender Stimme. "Du musst die Gummibärchen nicht mit den Händen suchen, sondern mit dem Mund. Natürlich darfst du sie dann auch essen..." fügte er lachend hinzu.

Ein bißchen geschockt war Ron jetzt doch. So mutig und forsch war er wirklich nicht, dass es Hermione direkt so nahe kommen wollte, noch dazu mit Publikum.

"Ist das nicht gegen die Regeln?" startete er einen Protest. "Nachträglich eine Aufgabe zu ändern, meine ich."

"Angst, Wealsey?" schnarrte Draco. "Wir sind alle der Meinung, das geht in Ordnung. Aber wenn du nicht willst, finden wir sicher eine nette Strafe für dich." Der Blonde ließ eins seiner gewohnten sarkastischen Lachen hören und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach "Besenkammer" und "Spinnen" klang.

"Wenn das so ist, bin ich dabei," willigte Ron kleinlaut ein. Schließlich hatte Hermione diesem auch zugestimmt. So schlimm würde es schon nicht werden, obwohl...

"Wer entscheidet, wo die Gummibärchen hinkommen?"

"Wir alle," antwortete Ginny. "Jeder hat eins und Harry darf anfangen."

Das erleichtete Ron ein bißchen. Harry würde nicht allzu fies sein.

"Okay Kumpel, du kannst anfangen," sagte Harry. "Hände auf den Rücken, damit du gar nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken kommst!"

Vorsichtig beugte Ron sich vor, bis er mit der Nase auf einen Widerstand stieß. Er tastete sich ein wenig nach links und seine Lippen streifte einen Blusenknopf.

"Ganz warm, die Richtung ist richtig," ermutigte ihn Harry.

Rons Lippen suchten weiter, fahndeten auf Hermiones Bauch nach dem Gummibärchen. Das Mädchen begann, zu kichern.

"Lach nicht so doll, Hermione, es fällt sonst runter," wies Ginny sie an. "Ein Stückchen weiter vor, Ron... ja, genau!"

Endlich fanden Rons Lippen ihr Ziel. Erleichtert sammelte er die Süßigkeit ein und setzte sich wieder auf. Der Rest der Gruppe klatschte begeistert Beifall.

Das nächste Gummibärchen wurde von Ginny platziert. Mit ein bißchen Hilfe der anderen hatte Ron es recht schnell auf Hermiones rechtem Knie gefunden. Er verspeiste es genüsslich, während Pansy ihres an Hermiones Halsansatz zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen bereit legte.

Obwohl Ron jetzt schon etwas selbstbewusster voran ging, stellte sich diese Suche als komplizierter heraus. Angefeuert durch die Gruppe tastete er sich in Richtung Kopf vor, erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung, als er Hermiones Brust berührte. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Überwindung, diese prekäre Stelle zu berühren. Als er schließlich sein Ziel fand, war er sehr dankbar dafür, dass der Schal einen Großteil seines Gesichtes verdeckte, denn er war sich sicher, knallrot geworden zu sein.

Das vorletzte Gummibärchen wurde von Blaise versteckt. Er dirigierte Ron zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt an Hermiones Bauch, bevor der Rothaarige anfangen musste. Durch die "Warm" und "Kalt" Hinweise der anderen wurde er wieder in Richtung von Hermiones Kopf gelenkt.

"Da wird es jetzt ganz warm," verkündete Blaise. "Ab jetzt kannst du ohne unsere Hilfe weiter suchen, finde ich."

Zumindest bewege ich mich hier auf sicherem Gebiet, dachte Ron. Ganz sanft fuhr er mit den Lippen über Hermiones Hals. Er konnte spüren, dass seine Freundin die Luft angehalten hatte. Offensichtlich gefiel ihr, was er tat. Das brachte Ron auf eine Idee.

Langsam glitt er mit dem Mund den Hals ein zweites Mal entlang und strich dabei mit seiner Zungenspitze über Hermiones weiche Haut. Am Kinn angekommen, suchte sein Mund zielstrebig ihre Lippen. Hier wiederholte er sein Spiel mit der Zunge. Als er begann, an ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern, entwich dem Mädchen ein Seufzer, den sie nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Durch diese Reaktion bestätigt, setzte er die Suche auf diese Art fort. Seine Lippen streiften über Hermiones Wange und wurden dabei von einer sanften Zunge begleitet, die in kleinen Kreisen über die Haut fuhr und diese dabei leicht kitzelte. Am Ohr angekommen, begann Ron vorsichtig, an ihren Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

"Was um alles in der Welt macht der da?" wisperte Pansy und kassierte dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen von Blaise.

"Shhh... lass ihn doch," erwiderte der Slytherin. "Offensichtlich gefällt es ihr ja..."

Ron näherte sich jetzt Hermiones Stirn. Als er dort das Gummibärchen fand, war er fast enttäuscht. Er nahm es vorsichtig mit den Zähnen und richtete sich auf. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Freundin leicht zitterte und schwer atmete.

"Interessante Vorstellung, Weasley," sagte Draco. "Sehr beeindruckend, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

"Es gibt vieles, was du mir nicht zutrauen würdest, Malfoy," erwiderte Ron ruhig. Er würde sich jetzt nicht von dem Blonden triezen lassen. Auch wenn dieser zweifellos mehr sexuelle Erfahrung besaß, war dies kein Grund, auf seine Sticheleien einzugehen.

"Dann ist ja gut, Weasley. Das letzte Gummibärchen wird dann ja keine große Herausforderung für dich darstellen."

Ron schluckte trocken. Er hatte vergessen, dass Malfoy ja jetzt an der Reihe war. Aber was soll schon groß passieren? Er konnte das Gummibärchen ja schlecht in Hermiones BH verstecken...

"Malfoy, meinst du wirklich - " vernahm er Hermiones Stimme.

"Ja, Granger, ich meine wirklich," wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen. "Dein Freund hat ja gerade selbst gesagt, ich würde ihm zu wenig zutrauen."

Konnte Malfoy etwa doch?

"Nun denn, Wealsey, fang an, zu suchen!"

Zögernd beugte Ron sich wieder vor und begann von neuem, mit seinen Lippen über Hermiones Gesicht zu tasten.

Dirigiert von seinen Mitspielern suchte er an ihrem Körper hinab und war wieder sehr erleichtert, als er ihre Brust passiert hatte. Also hatte Malfoy tatsächlich Hermiones Unterwäsche in Frieden gelassen. Zugetraut hatte er es ihm auf jeden Fall.

Er suchte sich über ihren Bauch und wurde von erneuten "Wärmer... immer wärmer..."- Hinweisen weiter abwärts geführt. Schnell streifte er die Hüfte des Mädchen, wie er es vorhin bei Ginnys Gummibärchen auch getan hatte.

Sprüche klopfen ist wohl das Einzige, was Malfoy kann, dachte er, als er sich forsch auf den Weg in Richtung Füße machte.

"Nicht ganz so schnell," hörte er plötzlich die kühl amüsierte Stimme von Draco. "Hier wird es wieder ganz fürchterlich kalt."

Verdutzt machte Ron sich wieder daran, in die andere Richtung zu suchen, diesmal aber auf Hermiones anderem Bein. Kaum hatte er abermals die Hüftgegend passiert, wurde er wieder von Draco unterbrochen.

"Schon wieder zu weit, es wird ganz kalt!"

Verwirrt stoppte er und überlegte ernsthaft, ob der Slytherin ihn nicht auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich doch dafür, weiter zu suchen und Dracos Hinweis zu folgen. Als er wieder an Hermiones Hüften angekommen war, erhielt er einen neuen Tipp von Draco.

"Jetzt wird's ganz heiß, du bist fast am Ziel."

Plötzlich begriff Ron, worauf der andere hinaus wollte. Geschockt setzte er sich auf. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Malfoy!" rief er entsetzt.

"Doch, eigentlich ist es mein voller Ernst."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht..."

"Was kannst du nicht, Weasley?"

"Das weißt du verdammt noch mal ganz genau," antwortete er mühsam beherrscht.

"Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Du musst mir schon sagen, was du nicht kannst."

"Ich kann Hermione nicht im Schritt herumsuchen... mit dem Mund... wenn ihr dabei zuseht," murmelte der Gryffindor.

"Wie süß!" quietschte Pansy. "Er ziert sich!"

"Halt die Klappe, Parkinson, du bist hier keine Hilfe," zischte Draco das Mädchen an. Zu Ron gewandt fuhr er in einem Ton fort, als würde er einem kleinen ängstlichen Kind etwas erklären. "Ich verlange gar nichts von dir. Es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, ob du in 'Hermiones Schritt herumsuchen' willst, wie du es nennst, oder ob du lieber als Strafe für eine nicht erfüllte Aufgabe eine halbe Stunde mit den Spinnen in irgendeiner Besenkammer verbringen möchtest. Du dürftest dir die Besenkammer auch aussuchen."

"Du hinterhältige, falsche, kaltblütige Schlange," fauchte Ron.

"Das ist definitiv zuviel der Ehre. Draco Malfoy reicht vollkommen aus."

Ron spürte, wie ihm vor Wut die Hitze in den Kopf stieg. Schlimm genug, dass er seine Spinnenphobie so gegen ihn ausspielte, aber sich auch noch über ihn lustig zu machen, übertraf alles.

"Also, was ist dir nun lieber? Gummibärchen oder Spinnen?" fragte Malfoy.

"Halt's Maul!" Ron wusste, das er keine Wahl hatte, also beugte er sich resignierend wieder vor und setzte seine Suche fort. Innerlich Draco verfluchend tastete er sich langsam zwischen Hermiones Beine vor. Dies war definitiv viel zu privat für die Öffentlichkeit des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Die Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er wünschte sich, dass zumindest die Slytherins nicht zusahen.

Rons Lippen waren jetzt am Reißverschluss von Hermiones Hose angelangt. So peinlich ihm diese Situation auch war, er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es ihn erregte, was er tat. Das Kribbeln, dass er die letzten Stunden im Bauch gehabt hatte, breitete sich langsam weiter aus, bis er es schließlich zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen spürte. Sein Atem ging ein wenig schneller, als er zwischen Hermiones Beinen angelangt war. Er hoffte, dass seine Erregung den anderen verborgen blieb, sonst würde er ihnen wohl nie wieder ins Gesicht blicken können, ohne rot zu werden.

Plötzlich streiften seine Lippen etwas kleines Glibberiges. Er erschrak, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies wohl das Gummibärchen war. Er ergriff es mit den Zähnen und präsentierte es dann triumphierend seinen Mitspielern, bevor er die Süßigkeit aufaß.

Unter anerkennendem Applaus der Gruppe befreite er sich von dem Schal, der die ganze Zeit sein Gesicht bedeckt hatte. Seien Augen glänzten vor unterdrückter Erregung, als er seiner Freundin half, sich aufzusetzen. Jetzt war der richtige Moment für sein Anliegen gekommen, befand er.

"Darf ich heute in deinem Schlafsaal übernachten?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

So, das war's für heute. Auch wenn ich es unter die letzten Kapitel nicht geschrieben habe, ihr dürft mir immer noch gerne eure Ideen und Anregungen schreiben. Ich schau, was ich draus machen kann, auch wenn es nicht gleich im nächsten Kapitel ist.

Und nach wie vor freue ich mich riesig über Reviews #hint hint#


	10. Kapitel 10

#vorsichtig um die Ecke blinzel# #ganz langsam nach vorne schleich# #nervös an den Fingernägeln knibbel# #hüstel rotwerd rumstotter#

Ja, ich weiß, ihr hasst mich. Ich hab ewig nicht mehr geupdatet. Asche auf meine Tomaten.

Ich weiß auch nicht, ich hab hinter so einer fiesen Schreibblockade gehockt, da ging irgendwie nichts… War wohl doch die Schule dran Schuld; ich sag's ja immer wieder, in dieser Anstalt verblöde ich noch #jammer# Aber ich hatte Ferien und prompt flossen die Buchstaben nur so aus meiner Feder (oder aus der Bleistiftmine, wie man's nimmt…) und ich durfte wieder 15 Seiten Sauklaue abtippen….

Ja, ich weiß, das interessiert euch nicht, ihr wollt nur das neue Kapitel #Leser ganz bewusst auf die Folter spann# Vorher müsst ihr euch nur noch durch die ellenlangen Danksagungen quälen, dann geht's auch endlich los. Versprochen 

Nein halt, eine schlechte Nachricht hab ich noch und ich hoffe, ihr hasst mich jetzt nicht. Dies wird das letzte Chap dieser Fanfic sein. Ja, genau, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Irgendwann muss mal Schluss sein, auch wenn's schwer fällt. Aber für alle, die jetzt untröstlich sind, hab ich eine kleine Überraschung am Ende des Chaps.

Mein innigster, herzlichster und nicht enden wollender Dank geht an meine Reviewer Robin-no-ouji, jeel, Snuggles2, Alissa Black, LuckyShadow, Luna Lupin, milva, DarkLuzie, Gingerberry, Mira, Kasseopeia und Susi. #alle wild durchknuddel#

**Mira**: Endlich geht es weiter! Ich hoffe, du freust dich!  Und danke noch mal, dass du mir meine Mail nicht übel genommen hast #freu#

**Kasseopeia**: Blaise mag ich irgendwie auch. Von ihm gibt's in diesem Chap wieder etwas mehr.

**Gingerberry**: Danke #rotwerd# btw, ich vermisse deine Mails, hast du deine Addy geändert?

**DarkLuzie**: Ich hoffe, ich kann dich auch diesmal wieder begeistern.

**Milva:** Das hab ich allerdings auch schon gedacht #kicher# Musst du mir unbedingt erzählen, falls du die Ideen mal umsetzt, ja?

**LunaLupin**: Ich mach so schnell, ich kann, echt!

**LuckyShadow**: Danke für's Lob!

**AlissaBlack**: Tja, ich mag meine Cliffis #evilgrin# Ohne kann ich genauso wenig wie ohne Slash in meinen FFs.

**Snuggles2**: Für Pansys wird's wohl wieder nicht nett werden #drop#

Ein dicker Knuddler geht an die Steffi für das liebe Beta und an jeel, für die Inspiration zu den Herausforderungen. Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen?

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**Kapitel 10: **_Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, wurden vier Paar Augen aufgerissen und vier offene Münder machten den Eindruck, als gehörten sie Fischen, die auf dem Trockenen gelandet waren und nach Luft schnappten._

Zuerst dachte Hermione, sie hätte sich verhört, ein Blick in Rons Gesicht sagte ihr jedoch, dass er sehr wohl gefragt hatte, was sie verstanden hatte.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, auf keine dummen Gedanken zu kommen, darfst du sogar in meinem Bett übernachten", wisperte sie zurück.

Ron grinste über beide Ohren und küsste seine Freundin als Antwort.

Nachdem sich der allgemeine Trubel wieder gelegt hatte, bedachte Ron Draco mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Dir ist klar, dass das geradezu nach Rache schreit", fauchte er den Blonden an, obwohl er über den Ausgang seiner Aufgabe gar nicht mehr so entsetzt war. Aber Malfoy gegenüber würde er das auf keinen Fall zugeben wollen. Die Genugtuung gönnte er ihm dann doch nicht.

„Darauf bin ich ja mal gespannt", gab dieser ruhig zurück. „Soll das heißen, dass ich jetzt dran bin?"

„Nein, Malfoy, noch nicht, " antwortete der Gryffindor. „Jetzt wähle ich erstmal Parkinson. Tat oder Wahrheit?" Würde sie Wahrheit wählen, dann könnte sie doch mal erzählen, was sie nicht alles getan hatte, um Draco zu imponieren.

Doch sie entschied sich für Tat und grinste Ron bei ihrer Antwort beinahe unverschämt an.

Nagut, dann musste er sich eben etwas anderes überlegen. Ron dachte angestrengt nach. Wie wäre es, wenn sie ein Mädchen küssen müsste? Klasse Idee, nach der Sache mit Millicent Bulstrode, von der sie vorhin erzählt hatte. Der Rothaarige schaute in die Runde. Hermione schied definitiv aus, keine Frage und bei seiner Schwester war ihm auch nicht wohl, das wollte er ihr dann auch nicht antun. Plötzlich hatte er einen Geistesblitz.

„Deine Aufgabe ist es, dein Spiegelbild zu küssen", verkündete er. „So richtig ausgiebig und gefühlvoll, bitte."

Ginny kicherte und Blaise schaute ebenfalls sehr amüsiert drein. Pansy hingegen wurde kreidebleich. „Mein Spiegelbild? E-Ehrlich?"

Ron zögerte einen Moment. „Ja, wieso nicht? Ist doch nichts dabei…"

Blaise fing an, zu glucksen und auch auf Dracos Gesicht hatte sich ein Grinsen ausgebreitet. Offensichtlich konnte sich der Blonde nur noch schwer beherrschen.

„Sie hat damit mal schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht", erklärte er bereitwillig.

„Richtig", stimmte ihm Blaise zu. „Willst du die Geschichte erzählen oder darf ich?"

„Gar nichts wirst du!" fauchte die Slytherin zurück. „Und ich werde diese Aufgabe auch nicht erfüllen." Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und spießte ihre Mitspieler beinahe mit Blicken auf.

Die Gryffindors sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an. Was bei Merlin hatte das Mädchen bloß?

„Wenn das so ist, gibt es eine Strafe für Verweigerung", stellte Blaise nüchtern fest. Er hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er brannte, den Gryffindors den Grund für seine Belustigung zu erklären.

„Und die Strafe wäre, bitteschön?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

„Das wagst du nicht, du hinterhältiges Stück Dreck!" Pansy war wirklich sehr aufgebracht über diesen Verlauf der Dinge. Auch wenn man sie nicht so gut kannte, konnte man zweifellos sehen, dass sie kurz vor der Explosion stand. Ron fragte sich langsam wirklich, was Pansy widerfahren sein könnte, was diese Reaktion hervorrief.

„Doch ich kann. Und ich denke, dass auch die Gryffindors gerne wissen würden, wieso du den Spiegel nicht küssen willst." Blaise blieb trotz drohendem Wutausbruch bemerkenswert ruhig. „Entweder du küsst den Spiegel oder ich erzähle, warum du es nicht tun willst."

„Schön!" Mit einem Ruck stand das Mädchen auf. „Erpressen lasse ich mich nicht! Spielt doch alleine weiter!" Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zum Portraitloch. Auf dem Weg dorthin trat sie kräftig gegen die Popcornschüssel, die auf dem Boden stand. Die Schüssel rollte ein Stück klappernd über den Boden und ihr Inhalt verteilte sich weitläufig im Raum. Bevor sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame so feste hinter sich zuschlug, dass es von der Wand zu fallen drohte, hörte man sie noch etwas wie „Scheiß Muggelspiel!" fluchen. Gedämpft konnte man nun das Schimpfen des Portraits hören. Verwirrt und schweigend starrten ihr die anderen hinterher. Schließlich durchbrach Harry die Stille.

„Was bitte war das denn?"

„Pansy Parkinson kurz vor einem ihrer berüchtigten Wutausbrüche," erklärte Draco. „Der Abgang war wirklich grandios. Schafft sie nicht oft."

„Nur wegen dieser blöden Aufgabe?" So ganz konnte Harry das nicht glauben. „Wieso regt sie sich so auf?"

„Sie hatte da ein sehr einschneidendes Erlebnis in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr", begann der Blonde.

Blaise fing wieder an, zu kichern. „'einschneidend' ist genau das richtige Wort."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und leicht belustigtem Funkeln in den Augen fuhr Draco fort. „Eines Abends sind sie und die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Spiegelbilder zu küssen. Irgend so eine Sache aus der ‚Mädchen-Hexe', fragt mich nicht. Auf jeden Fall war sie wohl etwas zu rabiat, denn der Spiegel ist von der Wand gefallen und zerbrochen. Eine Scherbe hat sie am Hals getroffen und ihr eine nette kleine Wunde zugefügt. Die Narbe hat sie noch heute."

Zweifelnd sah Harry seinen Freund an. „Und deshalb macht sie so ein Theater?"

„Nun ja… scheint so", sagte Draco.

„Nichts da", mischte sich Blaise ein. „Wir haben uns natürlich kräftig über sie lustig gemacht, Draco allen voran. Hat sie wohl nicht so gut aufgenommen."

„Und was ist mit dieser Scherbe passiert?" fragte Hermione besorgt. „So was kann böse enden."

Blaise zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „War nichts schlimmes. Die Mädels wollten sie zu Pomfrey bringen, aber sie hat sich geweigert, das Zimmer zu verlassen."

„Da kann ich sie gut verstehen", sagte Ginny leise. „Wenn ihr sie auch so damit getriezt habt."

„Slytherin eben", erwiderte der andere auf ihren vorwurfvollen Blick. „War halt lustig damals."

Einen Moment schwiegen die Jugendlichen, bis Ginny wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wer macht denn jetzt weiter?"

„Ich!" beschloss Blaise. „Hab sie ja schließlich verjagt." Als keine Einwände der anderen kamen, wählte er Draco für seine nächste Herausforderung.

„Tat", wählte dieser.

„Trifft sich gut", strahlte der andere. „Ich hab eine nette Idee für dich. Deine Aufgabe ist…." Er machte eine theatralische Pause. „…. Hermione zu küssen."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, wurden vier Paar Augen aufgerissen und vier offene Münder machten den Eindruck, als gehörten sie Fischen, die auf dem Trockenen gelandet waren und nach Luft schnappten. Langsam setzte Protest ein.

„Das ist wohl kaum fair!" ereiferte sich Draco.

„Das ist doch gegen die Regeln!" rief Harry.

„Warum ich?" fragte Hermione

„Das ist Malfoys Aufgabe, was hat Hermione damit zu tun?" wollte Ron wissen.

Ruhig ließ der Slytherin sämtliche Einwürfe von sich abprallen. Ginny grinste, wahrscheinlich wusste sie genau, was in ihrem Bruder vorging. Aber es war auch wirklich zu lustig anzusehen, wie sich die vier ereiferten. Vermutlich würde Ron vor Eifersucht fast platzen, jetzt, wo er Hermione gerade erst für sich gewonnen hatte.

Schließlich hob Blaise seine Hand und brachte mit dieser kleinen Geste seine Mitspieler zum Schweigen.

„Um die Sache zu klären, ich finde nicht, dass es unfair ist. Gegen die Regeln verstößt diese Aufgabe auch nicht und Ron, wen soll er denn sonst küssen? Deiner Meinung nach?" Demonstrativ legte Blaise einen Arm um Ginnys Schultern und signalisierte so, dass der Gryffindor noch nicht einmal daran denken sollte, Draco Ginny küssen zu lassen.

Ginny genoss die Umarmung. Sie lehnte sich an ihn an und musste stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, die Augen zu schließen und einfach die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen.

„Es ist ja nur ein Spiel", lenkte Hermione letztlich ein. „Ich bin dabei."

„Also gut, Aufgabe angenommen", verkündete dann der Blonde. „Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder das gewohnte gelangweilte Schnarren angenommen.

„Wenn du so fragst, mindestens 30 Sekunden und mit Zunge."

Bevor jemand auch nur ansatzweise Protest äußern konnte, hatte Draco das Mädchen auch schon an sich gezogen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Gefühlvoll war sicher etwas anderes, aber das hatte Blaise in seiner Aufgabenstellung ja auch nicht gefordert.

Zwischen Rons Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte. War ja wieder typisch für Malfoy gewesen. So eine Gelegenheit ließ er nicht aus. Wäre er selber nicht so sauer gewesen, hätte Harry ihm sicher Leid getan. Um das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen, hatte er sie zu Fäusten geballt. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht zulassen, dass die Eifersucht die Oberhand gewann. Es war schließlich nur ein Spiel… keine Gefühle… nur ein dummes Spiel… Mussten diese 30 Sekunden nicht langsam vorbei sein?

Harry kannte seinen besten Freund mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Rothaarige genau dasselbe empfand, wie er. Er hasste Blaise Zabini für diese Aufgabe. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco jemand anderen küsste. Sie hatten schließlich gerade erst zueinander gefunden.

Aber Draco hatte diese Aufgabe so selbstverständlich angenommen. Er hatte sogar noch mal nachgefragt. Und wie gelangweilt er dabei geklungen hatte… Vielleicht war es für ihn ja gar nichts besonderes, Hermione zu küssen. Wohlmöglich tat er das öfter, andere Mädchen so mir-nichts-dir-nichts zu küssen. Was, wenn Draco es gar nicht ernst mit ihm meinte und ihn nur verarschte?

Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich sehr niedergeschlagen und deprimiert. Er war sich auf einmal sicher, dass Draco ihm alles nur vorgespielt hatte. Seine eigenen Gefühle für den Blonden waren noch so neu und sie schienen ihm so richtig. Ihre Küsse vorhin fühlten sich einfach nur schön an und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass auch Draco so fühlte. Sollte all dies wirklich nichtig sein?

Irgendwie war Harry jetzt nicht mehr zum Spielen zumute. Am liebsten würde er sich in seinem Bett verkriechen und in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Er senkte den Blick und bekam in seiner Grübelei gar nicht mit, dass die 30 Sekunden um waren und sich Draco wieder neben ihn setzte.

Kaum, dass Draco saß, spürte er, dass Harry gar nicht richtig bei der Sache war. Er wollte nach der Hand des Gryffindors greifen, doch die Kälte, die dieser ausstrahlte, hielt ihn davon ab. Was war bloß plötzlich mit Harry los? Er war doch nicht etwas eifersüchtig auf Granger?

Draco wollte gerne mit ihm darüber reden, doch die übrigen Spieler sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, als warteten sie nur darauf, was er sagen würde, um Harry wieder zu beruhigen. Am besten wäre wohl, er wartete auf einen besseren Moment.

„Also machen wir weiter", sagte er schließlich. „Blaise, du bist dran, was willst du?"

„Tat!"

Vielleicht sollte man mal dafür sorgen, dass Blaise und die kleine Weasley ein wenig näher kamen. Für die zwei zusammen hatte es noch keine Aufgabe gegeben. Er hatte da auch schon eine Idee.

„Nach Pansys sehr eindrucksvoller Stripeinlage vorhin, könnten wir vielleicht eine kleine Fortsetzung gebrauchen. Diesmal aber bitte mit anderer Besetzung, wie ich denke."

„Ich soll mich ausziehen?" fragte Blaise. „Wenn das alles ist, was dir einfällt, kein Problem!" Er stand auf und wollte gerade damit beginnen, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, als er von Draco unterbrochen wurde.

„Nein, nicht du sollst dich ausziehen, sondern deine kleine Freundin zieht dich aus. – Und danach du sie."

„Komplett?" fragte Ginny schüchtern. „Alles ausziehen?"

„Das überlassen wir dem Zufall", entschied Draco. „Habt ihr einen Würfel?"

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Ginny. In einer kleinen Truhe im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden ein paar Muggelspiele aufbewahrt, die jedoch kaum benutzt wurden. Wer wollte schon Scrabble spielen, wenn es explodierende Mau-Mau-Karten gab? In einem Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht-Spiel fand sie einen kleinen roten Würfel und überreichte ihn dem Blonden.

Draco würfelte. „Also gut, du ziehst ihm fünf Teile aus, und Blaise", er würfelte erneut, „du erleichterst sie um ganze sechs Teile."

GInny war sich nicht sicher, ob Blaise überhaupt fünf Kleidungsstücke anhatte, aber das würde sie ja nun herausfinden.

Alle beobachteten sie, nur Harry hatte seine Knie an den Körper gezogen und beobachtete seine Schuhspitzen. Blaise lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Nun, einen Jungen auszuziehen sollte kein Problem darstellen, noch dazu, wenn es Blaise war.

Ginny begann an den Schuhen. Langsam löste sie die Schleifen und streifte dann die Schuhe von seinen Füßen.

„Nummer eins!" zählte die Gruppe mit.

Als zweites verlor Blaise seine Socken. Nummer drei stellte sein Pullover dar, den Ginny ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf zog.

„Man könnte meinen, du wärst eine Zwiebel", stellte Draco amüsiert fest, als unter dem dicken Pulli noch ein langärmeliges Shirt zum Vorschein kam. „Oder ein Eskimo. So viele Schichten, wie du anhast."

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sind doch nur zwei. Und es ist Winter, es ist kalt und ich will nicht frieren. Ist ja nicht jeder so warm wie du."

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du nicht zum Eisklotz wirst, denn zwei Teile müssen noch weg."

Vorsichtig und langsam schob Ginny ihre Hände unter das Shirt. Ihre Finger trafen auf warme Haut. Noch ein Teil trug er also nicht darunter. Sie schaute dem Jungen tief in die Augen, als sie ihm das Shirt auszog. Ein wenig musste sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihm das Teil über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Nummer vier!"

„Langsam wird's interessant", freute sich Hermione, woraufhin sie einen verstörten Blick von Ron erntete.

Sie knuffte ihren Freund liebevoll in die Seite. „Nicht eifersüchtig werden, Ron", murmelte sie.

Mittlerweile fand Ginny richtig Gefallen daran, Blaise auszuziehen. Wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, spürte sie ein wohliges Kribbeln im Bauch. Es war, als würde zwischen ihnen eine elektrische Spannung knistern.

Ihre Finger machten sich jetzt am Gürtel der Hose des Jungen zu schaffen. Die Schnalle klimperte ein wenig, als sie geöffnet wurde. Auch als sie den Knopf öffnete, unterbrach sie nicht den Blickkontakt.

Ginny hatte das Gefühl, die Welt schlug Purzelbäume. Sie verlor sich gänzlich in Blaise dunklen Augen. Der Schein des Kaminfeuers spiegelte sich in ihnen. Ihre Hände umklammerten noch immer seine Hose. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, wenn sie sie losließe.

Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, in der sie so dagestanden waren, versunken in die Augen des anderen und nur auf das Pochen ihren Herzen hörend, als sie plötzlich von einer Stimme unsanft in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde.

„Du musst ihm die Hose schon ausziehen, sonst zählt das nicht." Ron sah ihr gespannt zu, sich insgeheim fragend, was seine Schwester für den Slytherin empfand.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Ginny verstört. Diese Aufgabe hatte sie gerade ganz vergessen. Die anderen jedoch schienen darauf zu warten, dass sie ihren Teil beendete.

Kurz entschlossen ging sie in die Hocke und zog dabei die schwarze Hose des Slytherin mit nach unten. Dieser stand nun nur noch in seiner engen Boxershorts im Raum.

„Und das war Kleidungsstück Nummer fünf!" kommentierte Draco das Geschehen. „Soweit, so gut."

„Das heißt, ich bin jetzt dran, richtig?" Das war das erste, was Blaise sagte, seitdem Ginny angefangen hatte, ihn auszuziehen.

„Du hast es erfasst. Sechs ihrer Kleidungsstücke, bitte", forderte der Blonde.

„Hast du so viel an?" fragte Blaise leise und musterte die dünne Bluse, die der Rotschopf trug. Ein bisschen rot um die Ohren nickte sie.

„Also gut, fangen wir an." Ebenso wie Ginny, fing er bei den Schuhen und Strümpfen an. Ein wenig kitzelte es, als er ihr die Socken auszog und sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Nach den Strümpfen widmete sich Blaise ihrer Bluse. Am Hals beginnend öffnete er langsam Knopf für Knopf. Seine Finger zitterten etwas dabei, offenbar war der Schwarzhaarige genauso nervös wie sie selbst.

Als er ihr das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern streifte, trafen sich ihre Augen für einen Moment. Augenblicklich durchfluteten Ginny wieder wohlige Schauer.

Mit „Nummer drei!" wurde der Fall der Bluse von Draco und Ron kommentiert. Hermione hatte sich auf dem Boden wie eine Katze zusammengerollt. Ihr Kopf lag auf Rons Schoß, der ihr sanft durch die Haare streichelte. Aus vor Müdigkeit halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete sie die Szene.

Harry war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, anstatt seiner Füße Draco zu beobachten. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein trauriger Ausdruck, vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur müde. Er sah so aus, als würde er den Jungen neben sich gerne etwas fragen. Irgendwas schien ihn davon jedoch abzuhalten.

Ginny konnte und wollte sich im Moment aber keine Gedanken darüber machen, was Harry beschäftigte, denn Blaise war gerade dabei, sie von Nummer vier – ihrer Hose – zu „befreien". Schnell hatte er es geschafft und sie stand nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na, wenn das kein Zufall ist", triumphierte Draco. „Genau sechs Sachen. Dann fällt dir ja die Entscheidung nicht schwer, welche du ihr noch ausziehst."

Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte Blaise Lippen. „Da hast du Recht, Drake…"

Seine Finger zitterten noch immer leicht, als er begann, Ginnys BH zu öffnen. Das Mädchen versteifte sich ein wenig. Auch wenn sie sich nicht ungern von dem Slytherin ausziehen ließ, war sie doch ein wenig gespannt.

„Alles klar mit dir?" Blaise Lippen berührten fast ihr Ohr, als er ihr die Frage zuflüsterte.

Kaum merklich nickte sie.

Sie war etwas überrascht von der Tatsache, dass er ihren BH in nur wenigen Sekunden

geöffnet hatte. Offenbar hatte er schon einige Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet gesammelt. Doch

das störte sie nicht weiter, schließlich war auch sie nicht mehr gänzlich unschuldig.

Blaise Finger schienen brennende Spuren zu hinterlassen, dort wo sie Ginnys Haut berührten. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wurde beständig kräftiger.

Als der Slytherin mit ihrem BH in den Händen einige Schritte von ihr entfernte, konnte sie deutlich die Beule in seiner Unterhose erkennen. Anscheinend erregte ihn dieses Spielchen genauso wie sie selbst.

Unter dem Applaus von Draco und anerkennenden Pfiffen von Ron musterte er unverhohlen ihre nackten Brüste. Ihre blasse Haut bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu ihren langen roten Haaren. Wären sie alleine, wäre Blaise wohl schon längst über sie hergefallen.

Nur noch ein letztes kleines Stück Stoff trennte Ginny von der kompletten Nacktheit. Doch auch dieses sollte sie ja noch verlieren.

Vor ihr ging Blaise in die Hocke und küsste kurz ihren Bauchnabel, bevor er unter das Bündchen ihres Höschens griff und ihr dieses mit einem Ruck bis zu den Knien hinunterzog. Bereitwillig half sie ihm, das Teil vollständig auszuziehen.

Nach kurzem Zögern drehte sie sich zu den anderen um.

„Aufgabe bestanden, würde ich sagen." Sie grinste Draco provokativ an.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Erledigt und bestanden. Meinetwegen dürft ihr euch wieder anziehen." Diabolisch grinsend blickte er auf die Beule in Blaise Hose. „Aber wenn ihr euch lieber zurückziehen wollt…"

„Ach, halt doch deine Klappe", fauchte Blaise, grinste Draco dabei aber an. „Als ob du nicht am liebsten vor zwei Stunden schon mit jemandem verschwunden wärst."

„Jungs, wenn's euch Recht ist", mischt sich Hermione ein, „dann gehe ich jetzt ins Bett." Sie setzte sich auf und gähnte herzhaft. „Was ihr dann macht, ist mir egal."

Sie stand auf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.

Auch Ron gähnte nun und reckte sich ausgiebig. „Ich glaube, ich gehe auch schlafen. Meinetwegen können wir das gerne mal wiederholen, Leute." Er wandte sich den beiden Slytherins zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber es hat echt Spaß gemacht, mit euch."

„Finde ich auch", stimmte Blaise ihm zu. Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Also dann, Gute Nacht!" Die Tatsache, dass er in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle verschwand, wurde von den anderen mit einem belustigten Stirnrunzeln quittiert.

„Sehe ich das Recht, dass wir die Veranstaltung hiermit auflösen?" fragte Harry. Es war das erste Mal seit einer halben Stunde, dass er sprach.

„Scheint so", antwortete Ginny. „Gehst du auch schlafen?"

„Ja." Er stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, wurde aber zurückgehalten.

„Harry", sagte Draco sanft. „Steht das Angebot von vorhin noch?"

„Legst du denn noch Wert darauf?" fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Natürlich, sehr sogar!"

Als Antwort lächelte Harry und ergriff Dracos Hand.

_**AN:** Also, wie gesagt, das war das letzte Chap dieser Fanfic. Irgendwann muss gut sein. ABER (jupp, großes aber) wenn ihr wollt, gibt es noch eine kleine Zugabe, einen Epilog, oder eher mehrere. Einen für jedes Pärchen, bzw. einen für Pansy. Also, falls euch interessiert, was die sieben in der Nacht nach dieser Party machen, dann hinterlasst mir ein Review und teilt es mir mit ;-) Wenn ihr allerdings findet, dass hiermit gut ist, ist das auch okay. Die Mehrheit bestimmt!_


	11. 1 Epilog

_Leute, ihr macht mich schwach! 34 Reviews! Und jedes einzelne verlangt nach einem Epilog! _

_Ich hoffe, euch ist klar, dass ich fast vom Stuhl gefallen bin vor Überraschung?! /smile/_

_Mein überschwänglicher Dank und ganz viele Knuddler gehen an meine Reviewer: Leah, phoenixfeder, Alania, Kylyen, Dodo-chan, jeel, Carika, Unbreakabel, katze7, Glajo, Little Nadeshiko, Staubfinger, Babsel, Gingerberry, Lyonessheart, Blue, Lara-Lynx, sunnymaus2180, Leley, Majin Micha, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, jannik, netrunnerin14, wintersoul, Leseteufel, Alissa Black, Kaktus, mira, Susi, Alagar, Kasseopeia, snub-nose, Elphias und Angie!_

_Bitte seid mir nicht böse, aber ich kann nicht jedem von euch eine Antwort auf euer Revies schreiben, das würde diesmal leider den Rahmen sprengen. Aber lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ich jedes einzelne Review lese, liebe und zu würdigen weiß! /noch mal alle knuddel/_

_Wie immer an dieser Stelle danke ich Steffi und Gin für das Beta! Wenn ich euch nicht hätte!_

_Also, kommen wir zur Sache, der erste Epilog ist für Pansy. Seid nicht enttäuscht, so viel passiert nicht, aber wie Gin es so schön sagte, alle Pansy-Antisympatisanten werden ihre Freude haben /grins/ Als nächstes kommen Ron und Hermione, wobei ich sagen muss, die beiden wehren sich immens dagegen, geschrieben zu werden… /drop/_

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**1. Epilog: Pansy**

Kaum, dass sie das Portrait hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, fing die Fette Dame auch schon an, zu jammern und zu schimpfen.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du ungezogene Göre?" zeterte sie. „Kein Respekt vor dem Eigentum anderer! Ich hätte kaputt gehen können! Pass gefälligst auf, was du mit deiner Grobheit anstellst! Ich werde mich über dich beschweren!"

„Halt den Mund, du oller Schrubber", fauchte Pansy zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Was das Portrait ihr noch hinterher keifte interessierte sie herzlich wenig.

Aufgebracht stapfte sie den Gang entlang. Eleganz und Grazie, die sie normalerweise in ihren Gang zu legen versuchte, waren völlig vergessen. Das Verhalten ihrer Mitschüler hatte sie äußerst aufgebracht.

Was war diesem Idioten Zabini eigentlich eingefallen? Es war schließlich noch immer ihre eigene Entscheidung, was sie diesen dummen Gryffindors erzählte und was nicht. Sie derart zu erpressen, war selbst für einen Slytherin unter aller Sau. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz, aber dennoch war es eine Unverschämtheit von Zabini gewesen!

Wahrscheinlich erzählte er diesen Torfköppen gerade, was damals passiert war.

Pansy hasste die Slytherin für diesen Vorfall vor fünf Jahren alle miteinander. Ganz besonders hasste sie Millicent. Sie hatte damals natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als Pansys Missgeschick brühwarm im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbreiten.

Wie die über sie gelacht haben… Wenn es etwas gab, was Pansy mehr als alles andere hasste, dann war es, ausgelacht zu werden. Wochenlang hatten sie ihre Späße und Witze gemacht. Nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Pansy sogar eine Schnittwunde davon getragen hatte, kannte ihr Spott keine Grenzen mehr. Sie hatte sich so unendlich gedemütigt gefühlt!

Drei Tage lang hatte sie sich im Schlafsaal verkrochen. Sie hatte versucht, den Glassplitter selber aus der Wunde heraus zu pulen, doch alles, was sie damit erreichte, war, dass der Schnitt beständig blutete. Sie wagte es nicht, zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Mitschüler ihr auflauerten und sie auf den öffentlichen Gängen der Schule vor allen verspotten würden.

Erst Professor Snape konnte sie dazu bewegen, ihren Schlafsaal zu verlassen und den Krankenflügel aufzusuchen. Der Tränkemeister ließ es sich auch bei Schülern aus seinem eigenen Haus nicht gefallen, wenn sie zwei seiner Stunden unentschuldigt fehlten. So kam es, dass er ein Machtwort sprach und keiner der Slytherins sie mehr angriff. Doch gegen das Getuschel konnte auch er nichts unternehmen.

Selbst heute noch spürte sie den Schmerz der Demütigung fast körperlich. Zwar hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht anders reagiert, wäre jemand anderes an ihrer Stelle gewesen, doch selber auf der Opferseite zu stehen, war etwas anderes.

Am meisten hatte sie Dracos Spott verletzt. Natürlich war auch er durch und durch ein Slytherin, was sollte sie denn auch anderes erwarten? Dennoch war sie sehr geknickt gewesen. Pansy und er kannten sich schon seit dem Krabbelalter, waren fast wie Geschwister aufgewachsen. Sie würde ihm blind ihr Leben anvertrauen. Und dann spottete und lachte er am meisten von allen, stachelte die anderen immer wieder an. Manchmal hasste sie ihn noch heute dafür. Damals war ihr Verhältnis nach dieser Sache merklich angekühlt, doch hatten sie sich letztendlich wieder zusammen gerauft.

Nicht lange danach war ihr klar geworden, dass sie Draco nie als festen Freund gewinnen würde. Sie und er verbrachten ihre Freizeit zusammen, lästerten über Mitschüler, aber alles lief immer auf rein freundschaftlicher Basis ab und würde sich auch nie ändern. Diese Erkenntnis hielt Pansy jedoch nicht davon ab, immer wieder mit ihm zu flirten, ihm eindeutige Avancen zu machen.

Wenn schon keine Beziehung, vielleicht sprang ja trotzdem die ein oder andere gemeinsame Nacht dabei raus.

Die Tatsache, dass er nie auf ihre Baggereien eingegangen war, kränkte sie. Schließlich war sie attraktiv. Nie war ihr aufgefallen, dass er auch nie etwas mit einem anderen Mädchen gehabt hatte.

Deshalb war sie heute auch so geschockt gewesen, als Draco so plötzlich mit Potter angebandelt hatte. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Draco Malfoy, sexiest student at Hogwarts, war schwul. Schön und gut, das konnte sie hinnehmen, auch wenn sie sich komischerweise durch diese Tatsache persönlich beleidigt fühlte. Aber dass er offensichtlich auf Potter stand, das wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf. Er wollte doch nicht tatsächlich mit dem strubbelhaarigen Narbengesicht glücklich werden? Vielleicht war dies aber auch nur ein One-Night-Stand für den Blonden. Ganz sicher, das steckte wohl dahinter.

Es war doch zum verrückt werden! Soviel Aufruhr, nur durch dieses Muggelspiel ausgelöst…

Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte Pansy gar nicht, dass sie vor der Wand stand, die den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verbarg. Sie war jetzt wieder völlig ruhig und beherrscht. Die Stille und Dunkelheit von Hogwarts Gängen hatte wie immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt. Leise sprach sie das Passwort und trat ein. „Frohes neues Jahr, Pansy", murmelte sie.


	12. 2 Epilog

_Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder! Und zwar mit dem zweiten Epilog im Gepäck. Ron und Hermione diesmal. Jaja, die beiden haben's mir nicht gerade leicht gemacht, ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich fabriziert habe…_

_Mein Dank und ein großer Schokolebkuchen geht an jeden meiner Reviewer: Little Nadeshiko, Andrea Lupin, Babsel, slaggy, Lara-Lynx, Kasseopeia, Dark Luzie, devilsnight, mira, netrunnerin14, wintersoul, Alissa Black, SelphieLeBlanc, Staubfinger! _

LittleNadeshiko: _Pansy und Snape #gacker# ja, das hätte doch was. Allein die Vorstellung ist doch genial…_

Andrea Lupin_: Danke! Ich mag halt diese normalen toternsten Disclaimer nicht so. Soll ja Spaß machen, das Lesen, gell?!_

Babsel_: Aber klar gibt's den. Die nächten sind aber erstmal Giny und Blaise. Best for Last, you know?_

Lara-Lynx_: Toast, ja, das kommt hin #kicher# Ich mag sie auch nicht sonderlich, aber irgendwie hat es Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben…_

Kasseopeia_: Ich finde halt, das Pansy ein ziemlich hohes Geltungsbedürfnis hat. Außerdem ist sie bis über beide Ohren in Draco verknallt und merkt dabei nicht, wie sehr sie sich eigentlich blamiert. Bei anderen Dingen denke ich jedoch, ist sie sehr darauf bedacht, sich „korrekt" zu benehmen und ist halt sehr verletzt, wenn man über sie lacht, weil sie es ja wohl auch eher gewohnt ist, selber andere auszulachen. Vielleicht ein geringes Selbstwertgefühl, oder so was… Ähm, ja, genug Pansy-Psychoanalyse…#grins#_

DarkLuzie_: Auf Harry/Draco musst du noch ein wenig warten… #evilgrin#_

Devilsnigh_t: Geht es jetzt wieder mit dem Lesen? Ich hab es manchmal, dass es ein paar Tage braucht, bis ich neue Kapitel lesen kann… Wenn nicht, schick ich sie dir, okay?_

Netrunnerin14_: Auf welchen Epilog wartest du denn? #neugierig bin#_

Wintersoul_: Du hast dir einen Pokal verdient, weißt du das? Dein Review hat die 200 vollgemacht! #knuddel#_

_Und wie immer an dieser Stelle geht ein Riesenknuddler an die liebe Gin, die beste Betaleserin von allen! #schmatz# Wenn ich dich nicht hätte…_

_Auf ihren Hinweis hin, gibt es hier auch ein zusätzliches Warning:_

In diesem Kapitel gibt es angedeutete sexuelle Handlungen (Fast-Lemon, wie Gin es so schön ausdrückte) zwischen einem gemischtgeschlechtlichen Pärchen (ähm, ja… ihr wisst was ich meine… Fummelei zwischen Mädel und Kerl #kicher#). Wer das nicht mag, braucht's nicht lesen. (Wer bin ich denn, das ich immer nur vor Slash warne? Bin ja fair und warne auch vor Nicht-Slash, hehe. Das nenne ich mal Gleichberechtigung.)

Aber ich denke, das Rating (PG13) kommt hier noch hin.

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**2. Epilog: Ron und Hermione**

Schüchtern klopfte Ron an die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Siebtklässlerinnen. „Herein!" kam die Antwort von innen. Der Rothaarige öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Noch nie zuvor war er in einem der Mädchenschlafsäle gewesen. Neugierig sah er sich um.

Die Betten hatten, ebenso wie bei den Jungen, schwere Vorhänge, die man nach Belieben zuziehen konnte. An den Fußenden der Betten standen die großen Koffer der Mädchen. Durch das Fenster in der gegenüberliegenden Wand konnte man die funkelnden Sterne am schwarzen Nachthimmel sehen. Eine kleine Topfpflanze schmückte das Fensterbrett.

Die Wände waren von den Mädchen mit Bildern und Postern geschmückt. Neben der Tür hing ein schönes Gemälde von einem Strauß Sonnenblumen, von dem Ron wusste, dass Lavender es gemalt hatte. Ein Poster zeigte fünf junge Männer, die Muggelkleidung trugen und auf einer großen Bühne sangen und tanzten. Da sich das Foto nicht bewegte, schloss Ron darauf, dass es sich um eine Muggelmusikgruppe handelte, die er natürlich nicht kannte.

Neben einem der großen Himmelbetten lag ein großer Stapel dicker Bücher. Ron schmunzelte. Es war nicht schwer, zu erraten, wem dieses Bett gehörte. Langsam ging er einige Schritte auf dieses Bett zu.

„Das ging ja schnell", ertönte plötzlich Hermiones Stimme. Das Mädchen trat aus einer Tür, die offensichtlich in das Badezimmer der Mädchen führte. Sie trug ein knielanges dunkelrotes Nachthemd, das leicht glänzte, wenn sie sich im Licht bewegte. „Hast du die anderen einfach so sitzen gelassen?"

„Ich hab ihnen gesagt, ich bin müde und gehe zu Bett", erklärte Ron. „Du bist ja auch so plötzlich verschwunden. Und ich denke mal, die vier machen auch nicht mehr lange." Schüchtern beobachtete er seine Freundin. Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen, seit er sie das letzte Mal im Nachthemd gesehen hatte. Neugierig musterte er sie. Der dünne glatte Stoff schmiegte sich um ihren schlanken Körper, betonte beinahe beiläufig ihren Busen und ihre Hüften. Im schwachen Licht schimmerte Hermiones Haut fast ein wenig golden, denn ganz hatte sie die Sommerbräune noch nicht verloren. Die langen braunen Locken fielen ihr locker über die Schultern und komplettierte Hermiones Äußeres zu einer wunderschönen Gesamterscheinung, wie der Gryffindor fand.

So recht wusste Ron nicht, was er tun sollte, er fühlte sich ein wenig verloren. Er entschloss sich dazu, sich neben Hermione zu setzen, die sich nun auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen hatte und anfing, ihre braunen Locken zu bürsten.

„Bitte, darf ich das machen?" bat er das Mädchen. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, gab ihm dann aber ihre Bürste. „Du hast so schöne Haare, Hermione", sagte er, während er vorsichtig Strähne nach Strähne durchkämmte.

„Findest du echt?" Sie zweifelte. „So manches Mal habe ich schon überlegt, ob ich sie nicht besser abschneiden soll. Locken können ganz schön anstrengend sein…"

„Nein, tu das nicht! Ich finde, das passt zu dir und mir gefällst du so am besten."

Hermione lachte. „Du musst diese Haare ja auch nicht ständig pflegen und kämmen. Wieso kannst du das eigentlich so gut?"

„Ich hab Ginny früher oft die Haare gekämmt als wir klein waren und Mum keine Zeit dazu hatte, weil sie so viel Stress mit den übrigen ihrer Kinder hatte. Und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie mein Schwesterherz gezetert hat!"

Kurze Zeit später hatte Ron sein Werk vollendet und legte die Bürste beiseite. Nun, da seine Hände nichts mehr zu tun hatten, fühlte er sich wieder genauso unsicher wie noch vor einigen Minuten.

Hermione begann, das Licht im Raum zu löschen, nur zwei Kerzen auf ihrem Nachttisch ließ sie brennen.

„Was ist nun?" fragte sie und gähnte. „Magst du bei mir im Bett schlafen?"

„Also…. ähm…" Ron wurde wieder ein wenig rot um die Ohren. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast…"

Hermione lächelte. „Ich hab es dir doch versprochen. Solange du dich benimmst, habe ich garantiert nichts dagegen."

Ron wurde noch ein bisschen roter. Auch wenn er derjenige war, der die Idee mit der gemeinsamen Nacht gehabt hatte, so war er doch ein wenig überrascht, dass Hermione so einfach zustimmte. Schließlich kannte er sie eigentlich eher als ein zurückhaltendes Mädchen. Er fühlte sich aufgrund dieses Verhaltens ihrerseits verunsichert.

Schüchtern begann er, seine Kleidung auszuziehen und ordentlich über Hermiones Koffer zu legen. Normalerweise tat er das abends nie, sondern ließ für gewöhnlich seine Sachen dort fallen, wo er sie auszog. Jetzt jedoch wollte er ein wenig Zeit gewinnen, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, mit seiner neuen Freundin in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Sorgsam vermied er ihren Blick als er, nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet, neben sie ins Bett krabbelte und unter die Decke kroch. Unbewusst ließ er so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen ihnen.

Leise lachte Hermione. „Ronald Weasley, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, ich hätte dich gezwungen, hier zu schlafen. Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, kannst du jederzeit gerne in deinen eigenen Schlafsaal gehen. Ich zwinge dich hier zu nichts."

„Nein, es ist mir nicht unangenehm", erwiderte Ron schnell. Alleine schlafen wollte er wirklich nicht. „Ich finde es nur ungewohnt. Das ist alles so neu für mich…"

„Für mich doch auch", murmelte Hermione und sah dem Rothaarigen Gryffindor tief in die Augen.

„Ich möchte dich nicht überrumpeln, Hermione. Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich Angst, mich zu blamieren…" Ron blickte starr geradeaus an den Betthimmel. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermione ihn jetzt auslachen würde. Das Mädchen jedoch richtete sich langsam auf uns sah ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an.

„Das glaubst du nicht wirklich, Ron. Wieso solltest du dich blamieren? Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich bin mindestens genauso unsicher wie du. Schließlich hatte auch ich noch nie eine Beziehung. Mein Gott, das einzige Mal vor heute Abend, dass ich einen Jungen auf den Mund geküsst habe, war im Kindergarten! Und nachdem, was du vorhin getan hast, mit den Gummibärchen, denkst du, ich hätte einen Grund, mich über dich lustig zu machen?" Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und zwang Ron dazu, den Kopf zu drehen und sie anzusehen. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Entschuldige, Hermione", flüsterte Ron gegen ihre Lippen. „Ich hab dich so gerne, da möchte ich nichts falsch machen."

„Vergiss deine Zweifel einfach und lass dich fallen!"

Genau das tat Ron auch. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf das Gefühl, dass Hermiones Mund auf seinem verursachte. Endlich war er mit seiner Freundin alleine und konnte sie küssen, ohne dass eine Meute sensationsgeiler Mitschüler um sie herum saß.

Zögernd hob er seine rechte Hand und ließ sie durch die Locken des Mädchens gleiten, bis sie schließlich ihren Halsansatz fand und dort verharrte. Einerseits wollte er sichergehen, dass sie sich nicht wieder zurückzog, andererseits wollte er sie um nichts in der Welt wieder loslassen. Seine Finger begannen, kleine Kreise auf ihrem Hals zu zeichnen. Erst kleine, dann immer größer werdende, bis er schließlich dazu überging, ihre Wirbelsäule entlang zu gleiten.

Hermione glaubte, zu träumen. Wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, mit Ron zusammen zu sein und eben das zu tun, womit sie gerade beschäftigt waren.

Seine Lippen fühlten sich so unglaublich weich an, dass sie kaum genug davon bekommen konnte. Unsicherheit hin oder her, Ron war ein fabelhafter Küsser. Seine Zunge erforschte erst schüchtern, dann fordernder ihren Mund, neckte ihre eigene Zunge und hinterließ überall dort, wo sie hinkam, kleine prickelnde Spuren.

Plötzlich setzte Ron sich auf und drückte das Mädchen, welches sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen.

„Sag mal Hermione", begann er und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso hast du mir eigentlich nie gesagt, dass du… naja… du weißt schon… dass du mich magst?"

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Mehrmals schon."

„Nein, hast du nicht." Der Rothaarige durchforstete seine Erinnerung, konnte sich aber nicht daran entsinnen, dass sie ihm jemals gesagt hatte, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft. „Ehrlich, ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass du jemals gesagt hast, dass du was von mir willst."

„Explizit das habe ich auch nie gesagt, da gebe ich dir Recht." Sie lächelte Ron milde an. „Aber ich habe geglaubt, dass du es auch verstehen würdest, wenn ich es dir nicht _so_ deutlich auf die Nase binde." Sie seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich hatte ich damit Unrecht." Jetzt sah sie den Jungen forschend an. „Warum hast du denn nie was gesagt?"

„Naja, ich dachte, du magst mich nur als Freund, als Kumpel", murmelte Ron verlegen. „Ich hatte Angst, unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören, wenn ich dir sage, was ich fühle. Aber anscheinend war meine Angst unbegründet."

„Oh Ron, manchmal bist du so ein Dummkopf", neckte Hermione ihren Freund. „Aber definitiv ein liebenswerter Dummkopf."

Ron enthielt sich an dieser Stelle einer Antwort und verschloss stattdessen Hermiones Lippen mit seinen. Anders als ihre bisherigen, eher schüchternen Küsse, ließ dieser ihrer leisen, noch verhaltenen Leidenschaft nicht missen. Seine Zunge war fordernd und seine Hände glitten verlangend über Hermiones Körper.

„Weißt du eigentlich, Mione", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme gegen ihre Lippen, „wie viele Nächte ich davon geträumt habe?"

„So viele wie ich?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie räkelte sich unruhig auf dem Laken. Die Decke war bereits bis ans Fußende des Bettes hinuntergerutscht.

„Entspann dich einfach, Süße", flüsterte Ron mit vor Leidenschaft rauer Stimme. „Schließe deine Augen und genieße." Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen. Sehnsüchtig erwartete sie, was ihr Freund nun vorhatte.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung beugte der Rothaarige sich über sie, ein Bein auf jeder ihrer Seiten. Seine Hände stützten sich links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf ab. Auch wenn sein Körper das Mädchen nicht berührte, konnte sie doch die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging.

Wie schon vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er seine Lippen über ihr Gesicht wandern. Vorsichtig spürte er jeden Quadratmillimeter Haut auf und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf ihren Wangen, ihrer Nase und ihrer Stirn. Schließlich begann er, wieder an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, was Hermione ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Da sie dieses Mal zum Glück nicht unterbrochen wurden, ging Ron dazu über, mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Hals entlang zu fahren.

Das Mädchen ließ ein erneutes Seufzen verlauten, diesmal etwas lauter. Ihre Augenlider öffneten sich und enthüllten ein Paar braune Augen, deren Pupillen vor Lust weit geöffnet waren. „Was immer du auch gerade tust, …. hör bloß…. nicht damit…. auf", murmelte sie. Ihr Atem ging unruhig und ihre Hände streichelten unstet über Rons Rücken. Fordernd zog sie den Jungen näher zu sich heran und vergrub ihre Hände schließlich in seinen roten Haaren.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, keine Sorge", erwiderte der Gryffindor und schickte seinen Mund wieder auf Erkundungstour.

Hingebungsvoll knabberte er auch an dem anderen Ohr, zog mit seiner Zungenspitze die Kontur des Ohres nach. Seine Hände gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft, streichelten Hermiones Oberkörper, ihren Bauch und glitten langsam aber beständig tiefer.

Auch Rons Atem ging nun unregelmäßig. Es ließ sich nicht verleugnen, dass ihn erregte, was er tat. Er konnte spüren, dass sich ein Teil seines Blutes in seiner Körpermitte angesammelt hatte. Das Kribbeln aus seinem Bauch war tiefer gerutscht und verwandelte sich in ein beinahe schmerzhaftes Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen. Kurz fragte er sich, ob es Hermione Recht war, was er machte, aber da kein Protest von dem Mädchen kam, ließ er diesen Gedanken wieder fallen.

Sein Mund suchte wieder Hermiones und sie versanken erneut in einen tiefen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sämtliche rationale Gedanken des Lockenschopfes waren mittlerweile ausgeblendet, all ihr Denken und Fühlen konzentrierte sich auf Rons Berührungen. Sie genoss das Kribbeln, das seine Finger auf ihrer Haut hinterließen und drängte sich noch näher an ihn heran. Sie spürte, wie die Hände ihres Freundes weiter auf Wanderschaft gingen. Sie schienen brennende Spuren zu hinterlassen, dort, wo sie sie berührten. Warme Finger massierten sanft ihren flachen Bauch durch den Stoff des Nachthemdes.

Als die neugierigen Finger jedoch versuchten, unter ihr Nachthemd zu gelangen, schrak Hermione auf. Mit einem Schlag kehrte ihr Bewusstsein zurück und meldete ihr nicht nur Finger, die gerade den Saum ihres ohnehin schon verrutschten Nachthemdes passieren wollten, sondern auch die Beule in Rons Unterhose, die sich stark gegen ihren linken Oberschenkel drückte.

Entschlossen schob sie den Jungen ein Stück von sich. „Bitte", murmelte sie, als sie seinem verwirrten Blick begegnete. „Nicht so schnell. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit." Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon an diesem ersten Abend so weit gehen wollte. Sie wusste, dass es gemein war, ihn an dieser Stelle zu unterbrechen, schließlich konnte sie spüren, wie erregt er war.

Wenn Ron enttäuscht war, so ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. „Entschuldige, Süße. Ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln. Es tut mir leid!" Schuldbewusst schaute er seine Freundin an.

„Wir haben so viel Zeit, Ron. Lass uns nichts überstürzen."

„Schon okay." Ron küsste sie wieder und rollte sich dann zur Seite. „Außerdem ist es spät und du hast vorhin gesagt, du wärest müde. Lass uns schlafen."

Hermione nickte zustimmend und löschte die beiden Kerzen auf ihrem Nachttisch. Unter der Decke kuschelten sich die beiden Jugendlichen eng aneinander. Ron war wunderbar, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ihre Entscheidung so ohne weiteres hinnehmen würde. Eine tiefe Zuneigung breitete sich in ihrer Seele aus.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione", wisperte Ron in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete Hermione ebenso leise. „Und ich werde dich heute Nacht nicht wieder loslassen."

Eng umschlungen lagen sie in der Finsternis und drifteten langsam in den Schlaf, als Ron plötzlich noch etwas einfiel.

„Hermione?" fragte er in die Dunkelheit.

„Hm", war die schlaftrunkene Antwort.

„Frohes neues Jahr!"


	13. 3 Epilog

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Pünktlich zum Ende der Ferien gibt es ein neues Kapitel. _

_Knuddler, Knutscher und ganz viel Dank gehen an: Majin Micha, Susi, LuckyShadow, Little Nadeshiko, Gingerberry, mira, Saskia, Black Bell, Ardanwen, Lara-Lynx, Alissa Black, Staubfinger, Kylyn, Elphias, wintersoul, netrunnerin14, SelphieLeBlanc für ihre lieben Reviews!_

_Alissa Black: Soll ich es mal drauf ankommen lassen und nicht weiterschreiben? Mal sehen, ob du wirklich kommst evilgrin_

_Ardanwen: Ich hab mich ganz doll über deine Worte gefreut, auch wenn ich glaube, dass ich noch ganz viel üben muss, um in derselben Liga wie JK Rowling spielen zu können… Dennoch, vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, solch ein dickes Lob animiert unheimlich doll zum weiterschreiben! knuddel_

_Little Nadeshiko: Eine Pansy/Snape? Sag Bescheid, dann werde ich dein größter Fan! gacker_

_Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass das vermaledeite zehnte Kapitel wieder funktioniert, wenn nicht, dann weiß ich ehrlich auch nicht mehr weiter…_

_Warning: Für dieses Kapitel erhöhe ich das Rating auf R, der Rest der Geschichte bleibt jedoch PG-13. Außerdem, der Gleichberechtigung wegen: die angedeuteten sexuellen Handlungen zwischen einem gemischtgeschlechtlichen Pärchen sind in diesem Chap nicht mehr ganz so nur angedeutet, sondern schon explizierter (im Klartext: Diesmal ein bisschen mehr „Fummeleich" – ich mag das Wort grins - zwischen Mädchen und Junge. Und minderjährig sind sie auch noch tststs, was bin ich böse kicher)_

_Ein wunderbares Beta hat wie immer Gin geleistet, danke!_

**Tat oder Wahrheit**

**3. Epilog**

„Und was machen wir jetzt, wo uns die beiden Turteltäubchen allein gelassen haben?" fragte Blaise grinsend und deutete vage in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle, wohin Harry und Draco gerade verschwunden waren. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, allein in die Slytherin-Kerker zu gehen und dort wohlmöglich Pansy über den Weg zu laufen, die ihm Vorwürfe für sein Verhalten machen würde. Viel lieber würde er zusammen mit Ginny….

Das rothaarige Mädchen schaute den Slytherin herausfordernd an. „Zu zweit können wir kaum weiterspielen", stellte sie trocken fest. „Aber ich hätte da eine andere Idee." Langsam ging sie auf Blaise zu. Ihre Augen glitzerten verführerisch und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ließ seine Knie weich werden. Sie hob eine Hand und ließ sie durch Blaises schwarzes Haar gleiten. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft und scheu auf den Mund.

Genießerisch schloss Blaise seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft. Er schlang seinen linken Arm um Ginnys Taille und zog das Mädchen fester an sich. Nun, da sie keine Zuschauer mehr hatten, ließ er alle Hemmungen fallen und küsste das Mädchen fordernder und leidenschaftlicher. Als sich ihre Zungen trafen, konnten beide ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Ginnys Finger strichen noch immer durch sein schwarzes Haar, während ihre andere Hand federleicht die Wirbelsäule des Jungen auf und ab glitt. So schnell würde sie ihn nicht wieder hergeben, beschloss sie.

„Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Abend machen", gab sie leise zu, als sie den Kuss schließlich unterbrachen. „Ohne dass uns jemand zusieht."

„Magst du kein Publikum?" fragte Blaise neckisch.

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihre langen roten Haare fielen ihr dabei ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß ja, dass ihr Slytherins alle ein bisschen exhibitionistisch veranlagt seid, aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, denn es gibt Sachen, die mache ich lieber unter vier Augen." Ihr Blick wurde ernst. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, möchtest du das hier heute Abend noch fortführen?"

„Fortführen? Was?" fragte Blaise verwirrt. Wollte sie jetzt wissen, ob er eine Beziehung mit ihr wollte? Was sollte er darauf denn bitte antworten?

„Ich meine, ob es bei diesem Kuss bleiben soll oder ob du… nun ja… weiter gehen möchtest." Jetzt wurde Ginny leicht rot um die Ohren und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Was möchtest du denn?" fragte er zurück. Konnte er so einfach sagen, dass das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte war, alleine in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen?

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe dich gefragt, ich möchte wissen, was du willst. Es ist mir halt wichtig."

Okay, er konnte es also so einfach sagen, schließlich hatte sie ihn darum gebeten. „Gut, ich würde es ungern bei diesem Kuss belassen, Ginny.

Sie strahlte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest", gab sie zu. „Weißt du, ich mag dich wirklich gerne und ich fände es schade, wenn das zwischen uns aufhört, bevor… naja, bevor es überhaupt etwas zwischen uns gibt, das aufhören kann."

Blaise lächelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du bist süß, Ginny." Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Sagtest du nicht, du wärst lieber unter vier Augen? Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Wände von Gemeinschaftsräumen Augen und Ohren haben. Können wir nicht woanders hingehen?"

„Also doch kein Exhibitionist", stellte die Gryffindor belustigt fest. „Hast wohl schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, was?!"

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ein Geräusch verlauten, welches sich nach „ja" anhörte, in Zweifelsfalle aber genauso gut „nein" bedeuten konnte.

„Wenn das so ist, finde ich, dass wir zu dir gehen", beschloss Ginny.

„Du willst nach Slytherin? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Warum nicht? Ich wollte schon immer mal euer Heiligstes sehen."

„Okay, wenn du drauf bestehst. Nimm dir einen Umhang mit, wir müssen in die Kerker und da unten zieht's im Winter."

Ginny lief los, um aus ihrem Schlafsaal ihren Winterumhang und einige Dinge zu holen, die sie brauchen würde, wenn sie die Nacht bei Blaise verbringen würde. Als sie wenige Augenblicke später zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wartete der Slytherin schon auf sie. Seinen Umhang hatte er fest um sich gewickelt und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Euer Portrait", erklärte er auf Ginnys fragenden Blick. „Die verfolgt mich sonst noch bis in die Kerker."

„Du hast dir eben einen sehr penetranten Schatten angelacht. Ich frage mich, wie du sie wieder loswerden willst."

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch…. Aber lass uns gehen!"

Als die zwei durch das Portraitloch stiegen, stellten sie jedoch fest, dass die Fette Dame nicht in ihrem Gemälde war. Vermutlich hatte sie sich nach Pansys grober Behandlung für den Rest der Nacht aus dem Staub gemacht.

Arm in Arm gingen sie durch die Gänge, darauf bedacht, keinen unnötigen Lärm zu machen. Zwar war sich Blaise sicher, dass die Lehrer ihre eigene Silvesterparty feierten und daher nicht auf den Gängen patrouillierten, aber ihr Glück herausfordern wollten sie auch nicht.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie unbehelligt in der großen Eingangshalle angekommen. Durch die Fenster, die hoch oben in die Wand eingelassen waren, schien kaltes Sternenlicht.

„Komm, wir gehen kurz raus", schlug Blaise vor.

„Warum?"

„Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Schließe die Augen und öffne sie erst wieder, wenn ich es dir sage."

Gehorsam schloss Ginny die Augen und wartete gespannt ab. Sie hörte, wie Blaise das riesige Eingangsportal beinahe lautlos öffnete. Sie folgte ihm ins Freie. Dort blieben sie auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz stehen. Sie spürte die kalte winterliche Nachtluft als Blaise schließlich flüsterte: „Mach die Augen auf und sie in den Himmel."

Sie tat, was Blaise ihr sagte und war von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, bezaubert. Der schwarze Nachthimmel war übersät von kleinen leuchtenden Sternen. Es sah aus, als hätte jemand eine Dose Glitzerstaub auf schwarzem Samt verschüttet. Über dem Verbotenen Wald leuchtete der große Vollmond mit den Sternen um die Wette.

„Das ist wunderschön!" wisperte Ginny beeindruckt.

„In Neujahrsnächten ist der Sternenhimmel über Hogwarts immer was Besonderes. Das muss an der Magie liegen, die über diesem Ort liegt. Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Der Schwarzhaarige sprach im Flüsterton, so als hätte er Angst, seine Stimme könnte das Bild vor ihnen zerstören.

Einige Minuten standen sie andächtig vor dem Eingangsportal und schauten fast ehrfurchtsvoll in den Sternenhimmel. Als sie sich schließlich entschlossen, ihren Weg in die Slytherinkerker fortzusetzen, fiel es ihnen schwer, sich von dem Anblick loszureißen.

Bevor Blaise die Tür wieder genauso leise schloss, wie er sie geöffnet hatte, küsste er Ginny.

„Frohes neues Jahr", wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen.

---

Weitere zehn Minuten später standen sie vor der Steinwand, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins versperrte. Blaise nannte das Passwort („Schlangenhaut") und der Durchgang öffnete sich. Die beiden traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der fast im Dunkeln lag. Zwei magische Kerzenleuchter beleuchteten jeweils eine Tür, die von dem großen Raum abging. Im Schein der Kerzen war es möglich, zu den Türen zu gelangen, ohne gegen Möbelstücke zu stoßen. Ginny konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, wie der Raum genau aussah.

„Ist es hier immer so dunkel?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Nur nachts. Soll uns davon abhalten hier die Nächte durchzumachen. Snape sagte, er will verhindern, dass wir unausgeschlafen im Unterricht sitzen und deshalb Punkte verlieren. Wir glauben jedoch, er war beleidigt, weil wir ihn nie zu unseren Parties eingeladen haben."

„Ihr Slytherins seid ein komischer Haufen…."

„Das habe ich auch nie bestritten. Komm, wir wollen hier ja nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen." Blaise führte Ginny durch die linke der beiden Türen. Offensichtlich lagen dahinter die Schlafsäle der Jungen.

Hinter der Tür lag ein schmaler Gang der ebenso spärlich beleuchtet war. In unregelmäßigen Abständen zweigten von beiden Seiten Türen ab. In der Mitte des Ganges blieb Blaise vor einer Tür auf der rechten Seite stehen. „Siebtklässler – Malfoy, Draco & Zabini, Blaise" stand in silberner Schrift auf einer schwarzen Tafel neben der Tür.

Der Slytherin zog einen Schlüssel an einer langen Silberkette aus der Hosentasche uns schloss die Tür auf.

„Herzlich Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich", verkündete er, als er Ginny die Tür aufhielt.

„Zweierzimmer", stellte Ginny fest. „War ja klar, dass es für Slytherin etwas Besonderes sein muss."

„Das liegt daran, dass wir uns hier in den Gewölben des Schlosses befinden", erklärte Blaise, während er seinen Umhang auszog und die magischen Kerzen anzündete. „Bis auf den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es hier unten nur kleine Zimmer. Hat was mit der Stabilität des Schlosses zu tun. Wenn hier alle Räume so groß wären, würde es einstürzen."

Nachdem alle Kerzen brannten, erfüllte den Raum schnell eine behagliche Wärme. Ginny streifte ebenfalls ihren Umhang ab und zog ihre Schuhe aus.

„Welches der beiden Betten ist deines?" Zwei große Himmelbetten standen an der Wand gegenüber, ab den Fußenden waren die großen Schrankkoffer der beiden Jungen abgestellt. Es gab zwei Schreibtische, über einem hingen drei Bücherregale, auf dem anderen stapelten sich Pergamentrollen und Schulbücher. Ein großer hölzerner Schrank beherbergte offenbar die Kleidung der zwei Slytherins. Von der zweiten Tür nahm GInny an, dass sie in das Bad führte. Alles in allem ähnelte das Zimmer ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal, von der Tatsache, dass es wesentlich kleiner war, einmal angesehen. Einzig und allein die grüne Bettwäsche und die schweren grünen Samtvorhänge an den Betten verrieten, dass man sich in Slytherin befand.

„Das linke Bett ist meins."

Vorsichtig setzte Ginny sich auf die Bettkante. Jetzt, wo sie mit Blaise alleine war, beschlich sie ein Gefühl von Nervosität. Einerseits war sie gespannt, wohin diese Nacht führen würde, andererseits war sie sich selbst noch nicht sicher, wie weit sie gehen wollte. Auch, wenn sie schon einige Erfahrungen sammeln konnte, war sie noch immer Jungfrau und eigentlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass sich daran kurzfristig etwas ändern würde. Andererseits hatte sie dieses Kribbeln im Bauch und sie fühlte sich in Blaises Anwesenheit wirklich wohl. Am besten, sie wartete ab, was passieren würde, im Falle des Falles konnte sie den Slytherin immer noch bremsen, wenn es ihr zu weit ging.

Der Schwarzhaarige krabbelte zu ihr auf das Bett und kniete sich hinter sie. „Entspann dich", raunte er in ihr Ohr und begann, ihre Schultern zu massieren.

Ginny schloss die Augen und genoss, wie er kraftvoll und doch zärtlich ihre Muskeln knetete. Bald schon wanderten seine Hände von ihren Schultern über die Wirbelsäule bis hin zu ihrer Taille. Dort verharrten sie einen Augenblick, um dann auf ihren Bauch zu gleiten und diesen durch den dünnen Stoff der Bluse zu streicheln. Das Mädchen lehnte sich zurück gegen Blaise Oberkörper und ließ sich von seinen Armen umschlingen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und küsste den Slytherin auf die Wange. Dieser lächelte und begann, die Knöpfe der Bluse zu öffnen. Ein kleiner Knopf nach dem anderen wurde geöffnet und gab den Blick auf Ginnys helle Haut frei. Kaum, dass die Bluse vollständig offen war, setzte Blaise seine Streicheleinheiten auf ihrem Bauch fort.

Als er begann, ihre Brüste liebevoll durch den Stoff ihres BHs hindurch zu massieren, gab sie ein leises Seufzen von sich und drückte sich fester an ihn.

Auch wenn es ihr eigentlich widerstrebte, gab sie einige Momente später diese bequeme Position auf, um sich zu ihrem Freund herumzudrehen und diesen zu küssen. Ihre Zunge erkundete neugierig seine Mundhöhle, glitt über seine Zähne und liebkoste seine Lippen. Ohne diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu unterbrechen griff sie mit beiden Händen unter den Saum des Pullovers und zog diesen zusammen mit dem T-Shirt in die Höhe. Die nötige Beendigung des Kusses quittierte Blaise mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen.

Kaum, dass der Pullover auf den Boden gefallen war, streichelte die Gryffindor seine nackte Brust und entschädigte ihn so vielfach. Schnell fanden ihre Finger seine Brustwarzen und fuhren spielerisch um sie herum. Augenscheinlich genoss er diese Zärtlichkeiten. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, ging bereits stockender. Auch ein leises Stöhnen konnte und wollte er nicht unterdrücken, als sie leicht in die empfindliche Haut der Brustwarzen kniff.

Mit vor Erregung zitternden Fingern streifte er selbst Ginny die Bluse ab und öffnete zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ihren BH. Zielsicher begaben sich seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten und kneteten diese zärtlich.

„Du bist so schön", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ginny wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein vorwitziger Finger strich federleicht über eine ihrer bereits aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Alles, was sie zustande brachte, war ein unartikulierter Laut, der ihrer wachsenden Erregung Ausdruck verlieh. Ganz auf die Finger konzentriert, die ihre Erregung stetig weiter steigerten, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie ihre eigenen Hände sinken hatte lassen. Voll und ganz gab sie sich nun den Zärtlichkeiten des Slytherins hin.

Minuten später, als sie das Gefühl hatte, unter seinen Fingern geschmolzen zu sein, wie Wachs in der Sonne, war sie sich nicht sicher, dieses wunderbare Gefühl länger ertragen zu können. Mit seinen Händen, Lippen und der Zunge war Blaise so geschickt, wie sie es vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Ihr Atem ging keuchend und ihre Wangen waren vor Erregung stark gerötet.

Schließlich, als sie das Gefühl hatte, vor Erregung fast platzen zu müssen, ließ Blaise seine Hände tiefer wandern und machte sich am Verschluss ihrer Hose zu schaffen. Sein Mund suchte den ihren und sie versanken abermals in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der voller Verlangen war.

„Das geht so nicht", beschwerte der Schwarzhaarige sich plötzlich. „So krieg ich deine Hose nicht auf."

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Das wäre wundervoll, sonst treibt mich dieses Stück Stoff noch in den Wahnsinn!"

Grinsend stand Ginny auf und zog schnell sowohl ihre Hose als auch den Rest ihrer Kleidung aus. Splitternackt und vollkommen schamlos stand sie nun vor dem Slytherin. Ihr glattes rotes Haar umspielte locker ihre Schultern und reflektierte das goldene Kerzenlicht. Sie beobachtete ihn, während er sie gründlich musterte. Aufreizend drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis.

„Was ist mir dir? Willst du dich nicht auch ausziehen? Oder soll ich dir helfen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie auf ihn zu und zog den Jungen vom Bett.

In seiner Hose zeichnete sich bereits deutlich eine größere Beule ab. Kess strich Ginny mit der linken Hand darüber und drückte leicht zu. Überrascht keuchte Blaise auf und drängte seine Hüfte ihr entgegen.

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?" neckte sie den erregten Slytherin. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mehr davon bekommen…."

„Ja… bitte…", stöhnte er. Um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, versuchte er, seine Erregung an Ginnys Seite zu reiben. Ein unwilliges Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, als Ginny diesen Versuch durchschaut hatte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf Armlänge von sich weg schob. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen begann sie, erneut seine Hose zu öffnen. Wieder strich ihre Hand über die Beule. Durch den dünnen Stoff der Shorts konnte sie die Wärme spüren.

Schnell fiel auch dieses letzte Stück Stoff und Blaise war ebenso nackt wie sie selbst. Nun, da es nicht mehr durch Kleidung eingeengt war, richtete sich sein bestes Stück steil auf. Der Anblick erregte Ginny; sie spürte, wie sich zwischen ihren eigenen Beinen ein erregendes Kribbeln ausbreitete. Nach einem letzten kurzen Moment des Zögerns griff sie zu und rieb das harte Stück Fleisch zärtlich und doch kraftvoll auf und ab.

Blaise warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Die Rothaarige schien das zu spüren, denn sie schob ihn, ohne mit den Bewegungen ihrer rechten Hand aufzuhören, in Richtung des Bettes. Als Blaise die Kante in den Kniekehlen spürte, ließ er sich dankbar fallen. Ginny kniete sich neben ihn und begann, mit ihrer anderen Hand an den Brustwarzen des Slytherins zu spielen.

Ungeduldig hob dieser die Hüfte an, drängte sie Ginnys Hand entgegen. Ihre Berührungen trieben ihn langsam aber sicher über die Spitze. Er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er kam. Einerseits verlangte er nach Erlösung von diesem wahnsinnig quälenden Gefühl, das beständig stärker und stärker wurde und seine Lenden zu zerreißen drohte. Andererseits wünschte er sich jedoch, dieses Kribbeln und der Druck in ihm würden nie nachlassen, sondern ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit leiten.

Als Ginny nun auch noch begann, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und ihre Zungenspitze in seiner Ohrmuschel zu versenken, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Alle rationalen Gedanken schalteten sich aus; er hatte das Gefühl aus einer einzigen erregt zitternden Masse zu bestehen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf das schon fast schmerzhafte Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später war es so weit. Ohne es zu merken, krallte er sich in die Bettdecke, versuchte, dort Halt zu finden. Laut stöhnend kam er zum erlösenden Höhepunkt.

Einige Minuten später lag er noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da, versuchte seine Atmung zu normalisieren und genoss die Berührungen von Ginnys Fingern, die leicht über seinen Bauch glitten. Schließlich öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah die Rothaarige an.

„Das war fantastisch", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Dann grinste er. „Das hast du doch vorher geübt oder?"

„Ist ja wieder typisch", lachte Ginny. „Kaum bist du wieder Herr über deine Sprache, kommst du mit so einer Frage. Blaise Zabini, du musst wissen, eine Dame genießt und schweigt."

„Ist ja gut, Süße. Eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht wissen." Er beugte sich vor und küsste Ginny lange und innig. Auch sie sollte in dieser Nacht verwöhnt werden.

Seine Hände gingen wieder einmal auf Wanderschaft über Ginnys Körper, wurden dieses Mal jedoch von Zunge und Lippen verfolgt. Zärtlich küsste und streichelte Blaise beinahe jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut, hinterließ so eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper. Schließlich jedoch fanden seine Hände zurück zu ihren Brüsten, wo sie ihre Anfänglichen Zärtlichkeiten fortsetzten.

Das Kribbeln zwischen Ginnys Beinen wurde stärker und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen, gab sich vollkommen den Zärtlichkeiten des Slytherins hin. Sie stöhnte auf, als Blaise begann, mit der Zunge um ihre linke Brustwarze zu lecken und diese mit der Zungenspitze schließlich leicht anstupste. Immer wieder leckte er über die empfindliche Spitze und schickte so kleine Stromstöße durch ihren ganzen Leib.

Ginnys Atem ging unregelmäßig, ihre Hände fuhren unruhig über die Bettdecke, suchten einen Halt, genau wie Blaise es vor kurzer Zeit getan hatte. Fast glaubte sie, allein durch diese Stimulation zum Höhepunkt gelangen zu können. Ob dies tatsächlich so war, würde sie jedoch nicht herausfinden können, denn plötzlich spürte sie eine schlanke Hand zwischen ihren Beinen, die sich zielsicher ihren Weg zu ihrer intimsten Stelle suchten. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Beine und gewährte Blaise so Zugang. Geschickt und zärtlich strich er über die heiße feuchte Haut und fand schließlich den kleinen empfindlichen Punkt.

Ein erneutes lautes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen als eine Fingerkuppe diesen Punkt beständig weiter reizte. Die andere Hand und die Zunge an ihrer Brust taten ihr Übriges, um sie Stück für Stück weiter über die Klippe zu treiben.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich auf dem Bett hin und her, drängte ihr Becken seiner Hand entgegen und krallte sich fest die den glatten Stoff der Decke. Als sie das Gefühl hatte, die steigende Erregung keinen Moment länger aushalten zu können ohne explodieren zu müssen, knabberte Blaise zärtlich an einer ihrer Brustwarzen. Dies war der letzte Schritt, der nötig war um die Grenze zu überschreiten.

Sie keuchte, als die Wellen des Orgasmus über ihr zusammenschlugen. Sie drückte sich in das weiche Bett und wand sich unter diesem überwältigenden Gefühl.

Erst, als die Wellen letztendlich langsam verebbten, öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Ausgelaugt lag sie auf dem Bett und drehte den Kopf, um den Schwarzhaarigen anzusehen. Tief blickten sie sich in die Augen und versanken dann in einen neuen innigen Kuss.

Einige Minuten später lagen beide erschöpf und dicht aneinander geschmiegt unter der Decke. Blaise hatte die Kerzen gelöscht, es war stockfinster im Zimmer.

„Weißt du, was ich mir für das neue Jahr wünsche?" fragte Blaise in die Dunkelheit.

„Nein."

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir das hier wiederholen."

_AN: Händereib im nächsten chap ist es soweit, Harry/Draco. freuUnd ich weiß schon, was passiert, muhahahaha. _


End file.
